Blood Like Lemonade
by BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: A series of one shots/short stories/ featuring Godric's Bloodline, (Godric, Eric, Nora, Pam, Tara and Willa), aka The Northman Clan. Parings include Eric/Tara - Pam/Tara - Godric/Tara... with a few surprises in between... Mostly True Blood Universe - Some A/U - Lots of A/H... Lots of OOC shenanigans! Request are WELCOMED!
1. True Tara

**A**/**N**: _Tara's thoughts on becoming a vampire..._

**Song:**_ Another One Bites The Dust by Queen_

_Another one bites the dust_  
_Another one bites the dust_  
_And another one gone, and another one gone_  
_Another one bites the dust_  
_Hey, I'm gonna get you too_  
_Another one bites the dust_

* * *

I fucking hated vampires. Hated them with a passion. Everything about them disgusted me. The way they look- cold and emotionless, the way they look at you- like you're dinner.

The way they consume everything in their path.

The fact that the only vampire who hated me back is now my Sire is pure irony. Maybe it was inescapable fate. What better punishment for hatred than to become the thing you hate the most.

Now, I 'm waiting for karma to turn full circle and all the racist pieces of shit turn into black people.

I've been a vampire for a year now. I marked the calendar in Eric's office (I wrote, 'one less breather in the world') the following night, he added ('and one more Northman' )and had the calendar framed and placed behind the bar.

I'd be lying if I said that wasn't the coolest shit ever.

I see the world differently now. With heightened senses, the slightest flicker of light or the faintest sounds are like fireworks and symphonies at night. I've learned more about myself in death than I ever could in life. Things that mattered to me in life are meaningless now, like sickness and disease.

Only a handful of things are a must for a healthy happy vampire...

One, keep out of the sun, avoid it at all cost. Trust me, crispy, stank flesh is not a good look... Oh yeah, and you'll die...

Two, get plenty of sleep or you'll get the bleeds. When that happens the blood oozes out of every orifice. It's freaking gross...

Three, avoid silver items. It burns like hell and makes a vampire weak giving the enemy a chance to take you out. Now day's people often 'vampire-proof' there house with silver gates and silver sprinkler systems and post stupid anti-vampire signs in front. But if a vampire wants in there ain't no stopping us.

Lastly, you gotta feed. I drink True Blood most of the time. The AB negative is pretty good. But they synthetic stuff is nothing like the real thing. Still, I keep my human meals to a minimum. That makes it difficult for me to be around some of them. Some human's natural scent is repulsive. But others are fucking incredible. When I'm around the good smelling ones I feel like a hungry fat kid in an ice cream factory. I'm either uncontrollably hungry, horny or repulsed. Sometimes I'm all of those at the same time. Pam said my senses will calm and my urges will lessen in time, but that doesn't help me right now and it's fucking irritating.

Godric, my great-grandsire understands why I value the humanity that resides in me. He was made vampire at the age of seventeen, over two thousand years ago. So when I say my great grandpa could've went to school with Jesus, I ain't yanking ya chain. I 'm only beginning to know about his past. One thing is for sure, he's infinitely wise. He said he lost his humanity long ago and it took several lifetimes to rediscover his soul. I never get tired of listening to his stories of the ancient times. His levelheaded demeanor and boyish looks will dupe an unknowing human or vampire. But only a fool would challenge him. I'd never want to become one of Godric's enemies. If you fuck with him or his family, he will retaliate. You'll never see him coming and before you know what's happening, it'll be too late. Simply put, Godric is dangerous.

My grandsire Eric is ancient too, powerful and wise like his father. But the big, six/four, Swedish meatball is not nearly as unassuming. His chiseled body, ridiculous good looks and steely gaze is intimidating, downright unapproachable. Humans and vampires either want to kill him or fuck him or both. I know the Viking has a heart somewhere in there. After all, he rescued my Sire from a life of filth and despair. He gave her a life worth living, as she did for me. Still, the quasi giant is insanely possessive and obsessively protective over all of us. His alpha demeanor is overbearing, downright annoying...and kind of hot...So add me to the 'both' list.

Nora Gainesboro is Godric's three hundred year old London born progeny. I know little about her, have very little in common with her, and we don't talk much. Still, I don't mind her at all. Pam has even less in common with Nora, never talks to her and she hates her guts. Neither of them are forthcoming with the details as to why they can barely stay in a room together, so I can only assume there hatred for one another is naive jealousy. I do know they've been fighting over Eric's dick and Godric's affections for centuries.

Nora is a few decades older than Pam and the two are always competing and are constantly at odds with each other. Just a few months after I became Pam's child, Nora turned Willa, her longtime girlfriend into vampire. I'm positive it was due to Pam receiving lots of attention from Godric and Eric.

Nora's progeny Willa Burrell is my good friend. Willa and I often find ourselves in the middle of Pam and Nora's cat fights whenever Godric and Eric are not around to step in.

When Pam and Nora are not around, Willa and I are testing our new abilities. Like two kittens we learn to fight from play. Vamp speeding in hot pursuit from room to room, leaping over rooftops at night and glamoring annoying fang-bangers into obedience is how we get our kicks.

But the best lessons, the unsurpassed times are with my beautiful Sire. I've discovered a treasure in Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, the former whorehouse Madame and my tormentor. On the outside looking in, vampire Barbie is an ice-cold, vulgar, bitch.

But I know better.

Now that I have a backstage pass to her mind and an all access tour to her emotions, there is no limit to the bond we share. In all reality my Sire is an affectionate, caring and most important loyal. She will do anything for the ones she loves. And it feels so good to be love by her.

Every day is like geneses. A fresh adventure, with lots of shopping sprees trips to salons. When we manage to keep our hands and mouths off each other, she's teaching me the ways of vampire. My leggy blonde takes good care of me. Pam spoils me and I love her for it.

We all spend most of our time at Fangtasia, minus Godric. He's always busy traveling and maintaining order in the vampire community with the monarchs. Sometimes the family sleeps in coffins in the dungeon at Fangtasia, but most of the time we go home to Godric's twenty acre estate before dawn. His house is more like a palace. With a main extravagant house and two cozy guest houses, Eric and Godric live like kings. Pam and I and live in ecstasy in our plush guest house and Nora and Willa dwell in the other.

I haven't spoken to anyone in Bon Temps since I became a vampire. For a while I kept away because I was fucking pissed. I elected to die that night for my best friend Sookie and she and my only cousin Lafayette chose to make me a vampire.

I wanted to rip both their hearts out and shove it up there asses.

But I'm over it now…

Pam has taught me how to stay hidden in the shadows, so I've been able to keep any eye on the residents of Bon Temps without being seen. But watching my human friends and family grow old and eventually die is something I can do without.

I'd much rather kick it at Fangtasia, or spend my nights at the palace learning to speak French with Godric or Swedish with Eric. I love playing Yahtzee with Willa while we laugh our asses off at Pam and Nora acting like two cats in heat around Eric.

Tonight Pam and I are watching an old vampire movie. She has a collection of old silent films. She loves watching them and I love seeing her face light up like a child. We snuggle up close in our matching robes. And after the movie, we get even more intimate.

I've got plenty to do and plenty of time to do it. Being a vampire don't suck after all.

Get it...

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	2. Thoughts From The Throne

**A/N:** _Since Tara's first day of becoming a vampire, she' has kept a journal. Here is one of her entries... _

**Song:** _The Beautiful People by Marilyn Manson_

_The beautiful people, the beautiful people_  
_It's all relative to the size of your steeple_  
_You can't see the forest for the trees_  
_And you can't smell your own shit on your knees_

_Hey you, what do ya see?_  
_Something beautiful or something free?_  
_Hey you, are you trying to be mean?_  
_You live with apes man, it's hard to be clean_

* * *

Dear Diary,

Hold on to your shit...

Pam just told me that she and Eric were named Playboy Magazine sexiest vampire and progeny of the year!

And although Pam is honored (I know this because she has her signature erotic smirk plastered on her stunning face), she refuses to do an interview or be featured in the magazine.

So I demanded to know why and she flat out denied me any answers.

"Take this to Eric." She clipped, it was her way of dismissing me; she handed me a bank bag with last night's earnings.

So I take it upon myself to ask grandpa (snort) if I can join him on the interview and speak on Pam's behalf.

"What makes you think I've agreed to do the interview?" He retorted in his cold aloof manner.

I know damn well he's going to accept. Eric has a well preserved collection of playboy magazines. Besides, he'd never miss an opportunity to push his agenda.

"Are you meeting them somewhere or are they coming here?" I ask purposely ignoring his nonsense of a question.

He lets out a huff, slouching back in his seat. "And if I told you that Juliana Lamont will be here at 8pm, would you take that as invitation?"

Yep...And the old Viking knows it...

"You could make this easy and just invite me." I reply with a glorious smile and twinkle in my eyes. It annoys him, because I don't think he's capable of smiling anymore. Old bastard…

Behind tented fingers he just glares at me; and I patiently wait. Eric is pretty much unreadable so I no longer bother trying.

"You and Pam where chosen..."

…"Say what now?"

"I know you heard me, so I will not repeat myself, however, I shall elaborate."

He leaned forward, resting his hands on his desk. "Miss Juliana Lamont is coming to see you. Playboy nominated you and Pamela as sexiest vampire and progeny. If you recall, Pamela and I were featured last year."

"My god yes…" I mumble, still in shock. "I certainly do remember."

I was just a few months old and I remember Pam commanding me to stay home during the interview. And then the magazine arrived in the mail. The glossy pictures of my breathtaking Sire in a moonlit background. The scenery was perfect. Her tits were perfect and her ass in those peek-a-boo panties…Flawless… The interview was hilarious too. She held nothing back and she gave the interviewer shit at every turn. Eric on the other hand was all business. He spoke of politics and the AVL and surprisingly refused to go nude. His wouldn't even take off his shirt! He said he wanted to be taken seriously. Still, that did not stop his pictures from being hot. Eric looks amazing in a tuxedo.

"Good, you shall do the interview here," Eric informed me as he stood up, striding confidently towards the door. "Juliana will ask you to choose a theme and tomorrow you will meet with the stylist and photographer."

I'm sure I look like I slept with a hangar in my mouth. "Fuckin A!" is all I manage sputter to him as I stand and make my way around the desk and take the seat Eric was just occupying.

My fangs dropped I was so damn excited. I've got to get that under control.

Eric chuckles. "Miss Lamont is early," He says, and not a second later I pick up the scent of very expensive perfume. I also sense my maker and pick up her delectable scent too. She's escorting Juliana Lamont to me!

Pam wanted this to be all about me! That's why she bowed out.

Damn, she's not only the sexiest, she is the coolest maker ever!

Eric opens the door and my eyes lock onto my beautiful blonde and her big baby blues; I'm still smiling fangs and all.

"Surprise me." My master purrs to me and gives me her most flirtatious wink.

Shit, the pressure is real. I'm thinking about what I should and should not say on this interview.

Juliana gasps as Pam and Eric turn into a blur and vanish down the hallway. I struggle to suppress my excitement, but I manage and after a moment my fangs retract.

"Please have a seat Juliana." I point to the seat across the desk, trying my best to sound calm; if I were human, I'd be sweating and nauseous right now. As a vampire, I just need to keep my fangs at bay, so I don't frighten Miss Lamont.

"Thank you Tara." She says while taking a seat and placing her recorder on the table.

This is so Interview with a Vampire. (Snort)

I'm not as snarky and quick witted like my Sire and sure as hell don't want to be a stone-cold politician like Eric. I'm not wise and well-traveled like my GG- Godric. I'm certainly no scholar like Nora.

Hmm, what would my BFF Willa B talk about? She's a baby vamp like me…

**PLAYBOY:** Miss Thornton, let's start with our traditional question. Why have you agreed to this interview?

Well that's a simple enough question.

I know what I'll talk about…


	3. Viking Invasion

**A/N: **_Hey Tara...__Eric wants a taste. And like a Viking -Eric takes what he wants..._

**Song:** _Blurred Lines By Robin Thicke_

_OK, now he was close_

_Tried to domesticate you_

_But you're an animal_

_Baby, it's in your nature_

_Just let me liberate you_

_You don't need no papers_

_That man is not your mate_

* * *

She was trembling now, and she gasped as Eric closed the distance between them to mere inches.

The whole situation, the danger of it hit Tara like a fist. She tried to run away from Eric but she knew better. His long lean body blocked the front door.

Her heart was pounding madly and the air grew steadily harder to breathe. She shut her eyes tight.

Quicker than a heartbeat he spun her around and pitted her tiny body against the door.

Every trace of mannerism was gone from his face, now she could only see him, and it scared her, captivated her. His mouth was slightly open, baring his fangs.

His cerulean eyes were like fire and ice, burning their way into her very core. And now, she realized what he was doing. The thousand year old vampire bit into her. She screamed out, his bite stung her flesh like a thousand bees.

She bellowed out in pain.

He licked his lips as her blood trickled down his chin. He smirked and it pissed her off, but she was still very afraid of him.

"You got what you wanted ya son-of a-bitch..! Now leave..." she said, but it sounded more like a plea than a command.

The silence was numbing. For several seconds, all that she heard was her own frightened intakes of breath. Then, two big hands landed softly on her shoulders. Long fingers caressed her onyx hair, baring her neck... and her whole body beckoned to his touch.

The strings of energy were magnetic, making her arch her back to meet Eric's muscular chest.

Eric moved both of his hands up to Tara's beautiful face, and his eyes widened fully.

Tara felt the defense she had fought so hard to maintain crumble and vanish like leaves in the wind, his energy swept into her and she was hit by a wave of arousal so hard that she whimpered out loud.

"Please stop glamoring me, it's fucking up my mind..."she said, suddenly aghast.

Eric was merciless, the way he invaded her mouth, soft and hard at the same time, she was being conquered and she grasped his neck for support.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist, scooping her up and bringing her back up against the dusty wall.

Her nails clawed marks on Eric's long torso under his black t-shirt, and he paused to wrench it off, baring his beautiful chest covered in a shimmers of blonde hair.

Tara took advantage of his position and enclosed one of his nipples with her abused lips.

Eric tossed his head back and pressed her harder into the wall.

Before Tara knew it he had ripped her cotton shirt clean apart, pulled down her bra and exposed her perfect breasts.

"Really, Tara...Would if I told you that I stopped glamoring you after I had a taste of your blood."

No, that can't be true! What the fuck am I doing then? She wondered to herself.

"Bullshit!"

His pale body moved in between her dark legs, forcing her thighs apart, and Tara gasped as his hardness pressed firmly against her mound.

He was so hard, and she found herself clenching her thighs around his hips, drawing him in.

A groan escaped Eric's lips as she rocked against him with small thrusts.

"You must be doing something, you sneaky bastard..." she said just as his lips pressed against her collarbone. Eric brought his mouth back up to her ear.

Tara had never been so aroused in her life, it was a primal, carnivore lust, and she had never needed to be fucked... badly...

"You must understand I am used to getting what I want...and what I want is you." His voice was hoarse now, ferocious.

His mouth was all over her, tasting her sweet ebony skin like someone who had been starving for ages. His cool breath hardened her nipples and he sucked hard, his fangs scraping her just barely and Tara moaned in ecstasy, tangling her fingers in his wild hair. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"Eric... need... you...oh shit...need you now..." she murmured between her gasps.

Her whole body was singing, every stroke from the vampire's tongue transforming into sparks, making her inside wetter, slicker...

Somehow, she managed to unfasten his jeans as he did the same to her shorts yanking off her panties.

Two of his fingers found their way into her wet folds and she positively jolted. Stroking her, rubbing his palm into her aching bundle of nerves, Eric pressed his face against the side of her neck and she felt him draw in a sharp breath.

He withdrew from her somewhat and the look on his face was stern.

"I told you, what you're feeling is real!" he hissed and heaved her up.

Tara yelped as he buried his fangs in her neck again, at the same time grinding forward, upward, entering her with a single, smooth stroke.

She threw her head back against the wall and locked her legs around his waist as he crashed into her, whimpering as his movements had her contracting around him in pleasure.

He was huge; she could not recall ever feeling so entirely filled, so completely seized. She was angry at herself for enjoying his evasion so much.

Tiny beads of blood poured down her burning skin to her cleavage as Eric was drinking and licking her wound, a low, guttural sound in his throat. It seemed to take all his power to tear his mouth away and when he did his face was flushed and no longer pale.

He pressed his forehead against Tara's and begun pounding her rhythmically, hitting deeper every time, bringing her higher, closer...

"Tara...!" he breathed, almost hissed, his blue eyes piercing with hunger and something lingering that she could not define. She stroked her fingers against his lips, feeling his fully extended fangs.

Suddenly, Eric's pace quickened and her orgasm rose uncontrollably, building like a fire in the pit of her stomach, lashing out on her throbbing mound.

Eric pressed her tightly against him and she could have sworn that she felt his heart race.

"Yes...!" she gasped, "OH god yes" exposing her neck to the still hungry vampire.

Eric tilted his head, and with a snarl his mouth was on her, his ivory blades leaping into her skin, his hardness at the same time hitting deeper into her than ever before.

It hurt, but it was a pain that made her feel everything twice as intense, and it unleashed her orgasm with a violent surge of heat, coursing through her every limb, forcing her to bury her face in Eric's shoulder to stop herself from screaming as she quivered around him... and it didn't stop.

Eric drank with a low moan, clutching her against him, his cock moving fast and smooth, pounding her, fucking her... and all the time she was cumming again, she trembled and came, trembled and came...

Quickly, he bit into his wrist; his blood flowed into her waiting mouth until his wound healed.

Tara closed her eyes and a blur of images started to flow her mind.

She saw a snow fallen landscape, pure white-out. In the near distance a hand carved wooden bed covered in deer hide. Their nude bodies fall onto the bed and settle as he peers at her with joy and wonderment.

At that moment, Eric lost all semblance of control. He threw his head back, his blood-drenched lips parted in a ragged groan, his forehead bent down onto her chest. He thrust into her hard and true one final time, and she was still shuddering.

This all could easily be a dream, but she didn't care anymore.

She didn't care about anything other than this...


	4. Fang Bangers Anonymous

**A/N: A/U _Vampire Eric/Human Tara_**

_The pretty bartender is having a hard time adjusting to her relationship with the vampire sheriff._

* * *

**TARA POV**

"I can't see you anymore..." I murmur at him through a clenched jaw. Finding courage deep within me, I look up and straightened myself.

He didn't respond.

Instead he brought his hand up to the back of my neck and brought my mouth to meet his; he gave me a kiss that dreams were made of.

Urgently his mouth roved rough kisses, hungry and demanding.

I could have tried to protest, but that would be useless due to our blood bond.

Eric can feel most, if not all of my emotions.

He knows how his kisses make me feel, how they make me lose all sense of control.

Damn it!

And that fact alone makes him drunk with lust.

Only my blood can match the heavenly intoxication of our love making.

I had to force my lungs to breath. When I came up for air he smirked.

His icy blue eyes glimmered with amusement, my brown eyes warily peered back.

"I wanna know Eric…Do you want to date me or own me?"

"Why does one have to select the other?"

"Because I don't want to be nobodies' damn pet!"

I'm protesting a tad too late.

I already feel like his pet.

Owned...

Kept...

We've been 'dating' seven months and ever since week two, the tall blonde vampire insist on buying me things.

Really expensive, fussy things.

Things I don't want, need or even ask for.

I'm totally okay with the lovely flower arrangements, thoughtful cards and delectable chocolates.

But that's not enough for the Viking Sherriff.

I own more clothes, shoes and lingerie now than I've ever had in my entire life.

Now, I own lots of things I wouldn't ever have owned if not for Eric Northman.

"Tara." He whispers, his raspy voice incites everything deep inside of me. "I have watched humans for over a thousand years. It is my understanding that attraction begets dating and eventually dating becomes ownership."

He made a good point, but he'd talked or kissed his way around this topic more times than I can count.

Bottom line... There are things that need to be said and things that need to be understood.

"Eric, I'm not a damn fang banger. I'm not just a snack and a roll in ya bed." I looked him square in those big blue eyes, daring him to say otherwise.

"Min Vackra." He purrs, his thumbs draw lines on my cheekbones. "I knew that the moment you opened your mouth to introduce yourself."

He's referring to the time I had to go to Fangtasia to rescue for my drug dealing cousin.

I found out Lafayette was in the Vampire Sheriffs wrathful custody by word of Eddie, the dejected, lonely vampire.

Eddie gave his highly addicting and very illegal life-force away in exchange for meaningless affections from my oversexed kin.

I was able to convince the vampire Sheriff that he'd tortured and traumatized Lafayette enough and demanded that he set him free.

Eric agreed on one condition.

And here we are…

"Does that mean that you respect me? I hope more than those thirsty trollops that worship you."

I come to Fangtasia on the nights I am not bartending at Merlotte's to see the same ole shit.

Needy bootlickers who make fools out of themselves for Eric.

Worse thing about it, he has to entertain that shit. He makes a fortune off the desperation of humans.

"Of course Tara, though that does not say much. I have no respect for them whatsoever.

You… you definitely have my attention."

"Why?"

He seemed to be sincerely considering my question.

"Many reasons lover. The most reflective of them being that you aren't frightened of me. It's been a very long time since a sensible human has looked me in the eyes."

"Well you can be awfully scary, but you're right. I'm not scared of you, never have been."

"That pleases me Tara. You please me…Are you no longer pleased with me?"

"That's not my issue, but like a skilled carpenter I prefer to measure twice and cut once."

He smiled at my synopsis.

A wholesome honest smile.

I can't explain why my heart races when this happens.

I suppose because it's so rare.

So damn handsome too.

"You didn't answer my question beautiful one. Are you pleased with me?"

I didn't dare answer that rabbit-hole of a question.

I'm in control here.

The big sexy vampire don't control me or my actions.

That may be the case with other women, but not me.

No sir!

Before I could utter my signature sassy comeback and possibly get some of my lingering questions answered.

It was as if kismet had other plans, plans to shit all over my plans.

Pam, Eric's Prima Donna of a progeny, vamp sped into the office.

And even though the door was shut, she barged her nosy ass in anyway.

"Eric…" she clipped, sounding annoyed, as if she was the one being interrupted.

Standing in the entrance as if posing for a picture, her hand on her hip, and her perfectly arched eyebrows raised in derision.

"Not now." We both piped in unison.

"You asked me to tell you when Roman arrived," she drawled, all the while giving me the death-glare.

She didn't understand how I've acquired and retained Eric's undivided attention for so long.

He grasped my hand and led me to the bar, ordered a drink for me, then tended to his business.

Eric and I shared lusty glances back and forth across the bar as he conversed with a hearty built, dark haired vampire.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed as he kicked his legs free from two dreadfully sycophantic patrons.

How had I let this happen?

I'm sitting here dressed in a tiny, gold, strapless dress, gold strappy platform pumps, my hair, professionally styled, and my make-up flawless, while waiting for a vampire to finish talking to another vampire.

Does this odd nightly ritual represent something?

Once the blood bond wears off is it over between us?

What the fuck do you get a thousand year old vampire for his birthday?

Do vampires celebrate birthdays?

Damn...

These are things I need to know.

But goddamn if I can get him to tell me.

When we're alone, we never seem to get much talking done.

And I know by the way he's looking at me right now, once we leave the club tonight, he's gonna rip this dress to pieces to get to me.

He'd follow me off a cliff just for a taste of my blood and sex.

And all I can do is sit here and wait for it.

I wonder if there's a Fang bangers Anonymous.

I obviously need help.

* * *

***PS… Hold tight my dear sheshe073, I promise the smut is on the way. **


	5. Fang Bangers Anonymous II

**A/N:**_ Part II of Fang bangers Anonymous..._

**Song**:** **_Crazy In Love - Beyoncé:_

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes,_  
_I touch on you more and more every time,_  
_When you leave I'm begging you not to go,_  
_Call your name two or three times in a row,_  
_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,_  
_How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame._  
_'Cuz I know I don't understand,_  
_Just how your love can do what no one else can._

* * *

Eric watched intently as Tara leisurely sipped a strawberry Martini, her lovely eyes wide, her dark brows furrowed.

He wondered if she was thinking of him, and if so, in what context.

The thoughts left his mind racing with possibilities.

Not long ago that sexy white dress was crumpled by his feet, Eric chuckled to himself.

He recalled the exquisite contrast of her dark body, the perfect peaks of her breast, and all her blessed curves pressed amazingly against his pale form.

His perfect memory held the smell, the feel and even her taste in his mind's eye.

Yet he wondered, why her presence on his barstool was still holding him enraptured.

He let out an irritated sigh.

_What is happening? _

He was unable to dismiss Tara Thornton as a past conquest. Being with her held promise, awaking something dormant deep within his visceral essence.

When their eyes met from across the room, her deep, sultry gaze looked into his icy glare as though she was attempting to seek out his soul.

And he sighed again.

He concluded his conversation with his business associate and slouched back into the seat of his throne. Behind tinted fingers he met her gaze again and noticed her soul searching observation had shifted into a dark heated stare and with no warning what so ever, his fangs involuntarily dropped.

Tara chortled at her que, swigged the last sip of her beverage, snatched her purse and glided towards the stage.

And as she did, all eyes in the bar were on her... On the both of them.

"I did not summon you."

"Tell your fangs and the hard-on in your jeans that."

"Don't make the mistake of thinking because I am unable to control my erections around you that I am tamed and safe."

Tara raised an eyebrow and primly took a seat. "What's your point?" If anything, his darkness drew her in more.

"I am known in the ancient world as The Terror from the North, a thousand year old killer, a dealer of pain, violence and nothing will ever change that, not even you."

"That's what worries me," Tara let out a deep troubled sigh, "I have no issue with how evil ya ass is and that makes me wonder if I'm as fucked up as you." She shook her head and chuckled bitterly.

Eric leant in, reaching over and gently rubbing two fingers down her jaw, tracing his thumb across her bottom lip.

"Min mörkhyade skönhet."

He took her hand into his, lifting it, pressing his lips to her knuckles. "Tara Thornton, you are no more fucked up as any other human or vampire for that matter. You are cunning, resourceful, and sorely candid with the honorable desire to protect the ones you love." Eric pressed another tender kiss atop of her hand.

She looked at him through long, fluttering eyelashes. "And you Eric, terror form the North… you are clever, fiercely loyal with a respect for responsibility like no other." She beamed beautifully at him and the vampire Sherriff could have sworn his dead heart started beating again, "Hmm", she giggled, "seems you and I have good and evil swirling around inside of us."

Eric's eyes went soft and wide, his expression like a vast ocean, deep with passion.

And he leant in closer placing a measured, indulgent kiss to her waiting lips.

"Perhaps we balance one another." He murmured against the softness of her cherry flavored lips.

"Yes, I suppose we do," Tara purred out her approval. The feeling of his cool lips and heated words roused every inch of her. It astonished her the way his eyes twinkled and his sharp deadly fangs shimmered in the dim lighting.

"You are quite beautiful Tara Mea…" He crooned while, placing his hand on her thigh. His touch made the depths of her core heat, despite his hands being icy cold.

"Why thank you Eric," Tara brushed a soft kiss to his lips and he let out a faint growl in response. "Please go on…" she chirped.

"The way I feel when I look at you, touch you, I desire to be in your company."

Electricity shot through her entire body and the atmosphere became freshened with sensuality.

"Sounds like you are falling for me Northman."

His piercing cerulean eyes gazed at her unblinking as he silently rose from his throne. And when he did he finally noticed that every single eye in the bar was on him and Tara.

And Tara could feel it too. She received conformation when she tore her eyes from him and briefly peered out across the vast room.

She could clearly see their enthrallment, a combination of lust and envy glaring back at her, it was unmistakable.

She quickly became irritated by their appraisal.

"It is rude to stare." Eric called out to his gawking patrons. "I command you all to go back to your drunken self-loathing."

And in one swift motion, Eric whisked Tara up from her chair, she gasped at the suddenness and in a blur of super-speed he flew pass the ogling patrons.

Cradling her petite body close to his chest, he held her firmly in his muscular arms. Eric sped out the crimson red doors, taking Tara off into the night with him.

* * *

SPECIAL THANK YOU: Dispacter652, Codename-Me, sheshe073, janjan2009, Silent-Reader 220, luckyway, Firefly-class.


	6. A Vampire, a Lady and a Cop

**A/N:** **A/U** **_(Jason/Eric/Tara)_**

**_Humor/Fluff_**

**Song: **Because I got High By Afroman

_I was gonna go to work but then I got high_  
_I just got a new promotion but I got high_  
_Now I'm selling dope and I know why_  
_'Cause I got high_  
_Because I got high_  
_Because I got high-I_

* * *

Eric was taken aback by the urgent knock on his door precisely at the cusp twilight.

He didn't bother covering his nude body as he sped to the door and opened it.

He was even more surprised to see Jason Stackhouse, dressed in his ridiculous police uniform, one hand on his holster the other on his hip.

"Where's Tara?" Jason demanded, casting his eyes any and everywhere but on Northman.

_Where the hell do you look when a naked ass vampire is standing right in front of you with his Johnson all out?_

Stackhouse thought to himself.

"Miss Thornton is in my bed quite satisfied." Eric answered smugly.

"I'll believe it when I see it - vampire, now let me in."

Eric said nothing and stepped to the side allowing Jason to enter his mansion.

"TAAAARAAA!"

Jason yelped.

"Stop yelling and proceed downstairs." Eric ordered.

Jason reached the bottom of the stairs and entered Eric's lair.

The young man scanned the vast chamber. The spacious room was dimly lit with white large candles, set atop tall golden candle pillars.

The room is dominated by a large four poster bed in chestnut, with deep red canopies and a matching coverlet.

His lovely young friend lay peacefully in the middle of the bed submerged in an ocean of crimson and onyx satin sheets. Her raven mane, splayed out around her head.

"Tara..."

Jason sighed in relief when her doe eyes slowly fluttered open; her face marred with confusion.

He rushed over to the bed and sat beside her.

"Tara..."Jason cocked his head to the side. "You still alive?" He whispered.

"Jason, what are you doing here?"

She was expecting to wake up to a handsome blonde, but not this handsome blonde.

"I-I was just checking on ya." He answered, not looking at her face; his eyes were fixated on her chest.

The sheet had slid down and one of her dark and lovely breast were peeking out.

She quickly covered her perky tits and Jason was instantly snapped out of his trace.

"Well, as you can see I'm fine...still human - still alive." Tara was touched that Jason cared enough to check on her, but she also knew, that he knew she could take care of herself.

So there must be another reason for his visit.

"I'm curious Mr. Stackhouse, how was my blood?" Eric sauntered down the stairs.

In haste, Jason turned to address him and was thankful Eric had on a robe, even if the robe did remind him of Hugh Heffner. "It's been a long time since I've given that amount of blood."

Tara knew right then, that's what Jason was really there for.

_He's still a damn V addict. _

Tara said to herself, she was angrier than a wet cat.

"Uh, well the dream was fuckin weird," he muttered his answer, "but everything else was great -really great."

He could feel Tara's eyes burning a hole into the back of his head.

Cautiously, he turned back to look at her.

With a perfect arched eyebrow, full lips tightly pierced and her arms folded firmly across her chest; she had her signature fool- you- crazy scowl.

Jason respectfully stood from the bed.

"Jason Eugene Stackhouse, get the hell outta here!" The dark-skinned beauty piped. "Go buy you all the beers you can drink- all the joints you can smoke and call it a night."

"I didn't mean no harm."

To desperate to be embarrassed, Jason saw himself to the door and just as he was about to start the cruiser he heard a whoosh noise.

Eric was standing beside him, peering into the car.

"Don't you dare hurt Tara... vampire." he scowled, unflinching at Eric's intimidating presence.

"I don't take well to idol threats human", Eric hissed and his fangs leapt forward.

Jason gasped as he stifled a scream of terror.

"However, I assure you Tara is enjoying herself." The vampire growled as he bit into his own wrist, "Hurry Stackhouse..." He rasped, while gently shoving his wrist towards Jason's mouth, "...Tara will soon realize it is taking too long to make her cosmopolitan."

The tan blond did not hesitate and eagerly began to suckle the pale blonde's wrist.

Eric watched in amusement as Jason's pupils underwent full dilatation.

Jason reclined back into the seat and let out a blissful moan; "Oh yeah..." the effects of the magical elixir are immediate.

After a moment, he licked his lips, started the car and finally met Eric's hypnotic gaze.

The tall vampire smirked jubilantly at the simple minded human.

"You do make the best martinis." Jason recalled his V-induced dream as he put police cruiser in drive and sped off.


	7. Take Me Home Tonight

**A/N: **_(AU/AH - All Human- Non Sup Universe) Eric and Pam Northman were born and raised in Bon Temps, Louisiana. Eric is a collage freshman at the University of New Orleans and his younger sister Pam just graduated Bon Temps High and will be joining him next year. Eric is back in town for the weekend to celebrate with friends. _

**Song:** _**Take Me Home Tonight - By Eddie Money ft. Ronnie Spector**_

_I get frightened in all this darkness_  
_ I get nightmares I hate to sleep alone_  
_ I need some company a guardian angel_  
_ To keep me warm when the cold winds blow_

_ I can feel you breathe_  
_ I can feel your heart beat faster (Faster)_

_ Take me home tonight_  
_ I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light_

* * *

"Wanna talk about it?" Eric found the pretty girl who had accompanied Jason Stackhouse to his sister's party in the backyard.

Pam had briefly introduced them and he wasn't about to let her leave without at least getting her number.

The dark-skinned beauty sat with her head hung low on the tree swing Eric and his dad built when he was a kid.

"No- I wanna drink about it…" She replied gloomily pulling a silver flask from her jean jacket pocket.

She was far too distraught to register his concern.

She had to step outside after being humiliated by her drunken date.

The moon shined down casting a soft glow on her flawless skin and the young man was taken by her stunning features despite her sadden expression.

"Cool, can I hava sip…" He sat on the wooden swing next to her.

He couldn't believe how stupid Jason was.

The half-wit came to the party with the hottest girl in Bon Temps only to abandon her for a cheap bottle -blonde floozy.

_Hell, the Stackhouse's were never known for their intelligence._

Tara took another swig and handed him the flask. "Suit yourself." She replied blankly, her head drooped while kicking rocks beneath her tennis shoes.

Eric eagerly grabbed the bottle allowing his finger tips to lightly brush hers.

He took a big swig and made a deep croaking noise, which sounded more animal than human.

Tara suppressed a chuckle.

"Whoa, that's whiskey!?" Eric puffed, then shuddered, as the sharp fluid slowly burned his throat making its way into his gut.

"Yep, Jack Daniels. What did ya think was in the flask?" Tara giggled softly and took another swig.

"I-I was thinking peach schnapps or something." Eric coyly chuckled, while admiring how beautiful her smile is, and secretly patting himself on the back for being the cause of it.

"That's for lightweights." She giggled again, only this time her giggle was hearty.

She turned her head to the side, making eye contact.

His wide icy-blue eyes captured her deep dark- sultry eyes and for several long moments their gazes fell, unblinkingly upon one another.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of Pam's toy poodle barking in earnest at the screen door.

After several squeaking barks, Pam appeared at the patio door to let him out.

"Make it quick Pompey!" Pam drawled at her adorable pooch.

"Hi Pam." Tara waved and Pam waved back. "Hi Tara! Hey Eric, wanna another beer?"

"Nah, I'm cool, thanks." He nodded, giving her sister a wink.

She winked back and called out to Pompey, the tiny dog climbed the stairs and trotted into to the house behind his Master.

"How do ya know my sister?" Eric asked curiously. Pam wasn't the easiest person to get along with.

Seeing Pam so cordial was a little surprising.

"I moved here from Baton Rouge last year. Pam and I clicked almost instantly. Now, we're goin our separate ways. I've been accepted to LSU. I'll miss that bitch." she chuckled. "You know she's stoked about going to New Orleans University with you."

_Damn, I have the worst timing! _

He thought to himself He'd missed Tara by a year.

Perhaps it was for the best.

She would have made it really hard to leave Bon Temps.

"I'm excited for her. It's great there. You should join us." Eric didn't mean to say that last part, but didn't regret it either.

"If I don't like it at LSU, I may take you up on that offer." Tara smiled sheepishly, her cheeks began to burn as it just dawned on her that Pam's hot older brother was flirting with her.

The night was starting to look up after all.

_Eric is five times hotter and ten times smarter than Jason_.

Eric leaned forward in the swing, "Even if you stay at LSU, I'd like you to come visit me in New Orleans." He smirked and Tara's stomach did somersaults, his sexy crooked smile was the cause.

"Deal," Tara smiled, holding out her hand so they could shake on it. He unintentionally glared at it for a moment and clasped it with his own, noting how soft her skin is.

Then ever so gently pulled her delicate hand to his lips and pressed a firm kiss to her flesh.

His sapphire eyes penetrating her russet ones causing an involuntary shiver down her spine.

"Take me home," Tara impulsively blurted out and immediately regretted her spontaneous outburst.

"OH!" She covered her face with her arms, embarrassed beyond belief, trying to think of how she could get out of this situation.

She hadn't mean to be so forward.

_Damn Jack Daniels. _

"Tara," His raspy voice crooned, forcing her to look over at him and when she did, her tummy fluttered and her body responded once more.

"What I meant to say was." she stuttered awkwardly. "I didn't drive and I'm not about to go and ask Ja-"

"Tara," He interrupted again. "I'd be happy to take ya home." A well-defined smirk lined his handsome face, his eyes impossibly large, Tara would have given anything to know what he was thinking.

"Okay," Tara mumbled blushingly.

Eric was alone in his car with Tara and suddenly he couldn't find any words to say.

The air was charged with something unexplainable.

Eric started his Corvette.

The way her thighs shifted in that short jean skirt when he turned the corner.

His wild eyes roamed.

"Make a right on Parker Square." Tara instructed and she turned another sharp corner watching her petite legs shift once more.

"The yellow house." The doe eyed doll pointed her finger to a modest little house on the corner.

He pulled into the driveway behind an old station wagon.

Eric's cobalt eyes fluttered closed.

"Thank you." She beamed.

She'd forgotten the last time she smiled so much.

"Your welcome." He replied, searching for something more to say.

Anything that would keep her in his company for a while longer.

Her smile was so bright, bright enough to light the darkest night.

It was warm, sincere, inviting and in it he found the courage to ask.

"Will ya call me? Or I can call you…I-"

"Eric…" Tara interrupted. "I'd love to give you my number, but first I'd like for ya to walk me to my door." Her voice low and seductive, looking up at him through long fluttering lashes.

The six foot-four blonde practically leapt out of his sports car, dashed to the passenger side and opened the door for the raven haired young woman.

He took her hand.

Energy shot through her body and the atmosphere became revived with sensuality.

The tension melted away.

Then without smiling at her, without saying a word, without doing anything other than meeting her eyes, he slowly leaned and just as the longing became unbearable, Eric's lips met Tara's.

Eric's kiss was slow and deliberate.

The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through her body.

Eric's chest heaved with each passing breath, his entire body felt like a live wire.

He achingly throbbed between his legs.

Tara wrapped her arms around his neck and he straightened his back, taking her feet from the ground.

She pulled her feet up and hugged his waist with her legs.

In that moment, neither of them moved. Neither of them breathed.

They just . . . existed together.

And the kiss was still artless, still desperate—but only because it was real.

The most honest, truthful moment they'd ever shared.

Tara's neighbor, Jason's sister and Eric's ex-girlfriend Sookie Stackhouse gawked, jaw agape from across the street on her porch the entire time.


	8. They Will Never Be

**A/N: AU/AH- All Human- Non Supe Universe- Part 2 of Take Me Home Tonight **

**Pam/Sookie/Tara = age 17**

**Eric/Jason= age 19 **

* * *

**The Stackhouse Residence**

The moment Jason slid into his chair, he was served an enormous platter of food with a large elegant glass of orange juice. Bacon, eggs, sausage, piles of fried potatoes; a tureen of fruit sat in ice to keep it chilled. The basket of rolls set before him would keep him full for a week.

Cooking was all Sookie could do to keep her mind preoccupied. And still, it didn't work. Jason appraised his sister as he began feasting on the rich food with ravenous hunger.

Sookie stood at the kitchen window again, eyes on the newly paved driveway, that she held no interest in.

"Damn Sook, good food." The sound of his voice caused her to finally move away from the window and reengage her sibling. She turned to observe her older brother eating like a caveman, taking massive bites of his meat rather than cutting it.

"Thanks..." She muttered, her voice trailing away, her head kept replaying what she saw the night before, the way he held her, kissed her. All while re-examining her last moments with Eric, what she said, what he said... She had reread his texts, her replies... always wondering what she should have done differently. In her heart she knew there was another girl with her claws in him back then; now Tara has the nerve... her stomach turned at the thought.

"You okay Sis?" He asked, still eating his food like it was going out of style. He crammed it in thick and fast, consuming a meal that had taken an hour to cook in a matter of minutes. Sookie sat down and took a sip of her coffee.

"Yep, how was the party last night?" She knew he'd fucked up some how, otherwise, why would Tara end up in the arms of her man.

"Lame! He shouted, pieces of food flew out of his mouth. "There was only one hot chick there and she was stuck up." He ate so noisily, then, showing no signs of embarrassment he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and belched. "Well Pam is hot, but she's the queen of ice." He rolled his eyes, "I don't think Pam invited her other hot friends Sophie Ann and Jessica."

"She didn't invite me either."

Pamela Northman always had the best parties, but Sookie was never invited to any. When she heard Eric would be visiting from New Orleans, she wanted to go so badly. Sookie never understood why Pam disliked her, and why she did not approved of her relationship with Eric. She couldn't help that Pam just didn't fit in with her group of friends, which happen to be the most prettiest, most popular girls in school. Sookie made every attempt to make friends with her, and never joined in when Portia, Amelia or Dawn called her a bull-dyke. She did the same for Tara when she moved to Bon Temps her freshman year. Sookie took an immediate liking to Tara and so did Pam. Tara was always the type that you either loved or hated, and with that she could see why Tara and Pam became friends.

"Oh...Yeah." Jason replied.

"I thought you went with Tara..."

"Uh...Well yeah, but it wasn't like a date or nothing, I just gave her a ride."

"Did you give her a ride back home?"

"Uh, well- no...I..."

"Well how do you suppose she got home all the way from Sugarland Estates to Parker Square?"

"Uh, well after a few joints." He let out a nervous laugh. "To tell ya the truth Sis, I'm not sure what happened." He scratched the back of his head. "But I'm sure Tara's fine, Nicole and Willa were there and they both live here in Parker Square."

"I'm sure she's fine too."

"Then what's the fuss all about?"

"Nothing..." Sookie shook her head, disbelieving at how stupid her brother is.

Jason was determined to figure out what was bothering his sister.

"Sook, I told you that the party was lame, and next week when Mom and Dad are out of town, we gonna have a party twice as nice."

Sookie shot up from her chair. "Eric won't be here next week!"

"Eric... your ex-boyfriend?" _That's what the fuss was all about? What's so special about him?_ "Aww come on Sook, you can't still be in love with that cocky bastard?"

Sookie quickly turned around and was back at the kitchen window..."Well my ex-boyfriend took Tara home last night. so yeah Tara got home just fine." _Ex-boyfriend_, _the word alone is enough to make me choke. In my dreams we were married, then came the babies... Now he is my ex and I'm supposed to be okay with that. Well I'm not. I want him back._

"So what- he took her home- I'm sure he didn't want his sister's friend to walk five miles alone in the dark." He said, hoping that placated his sister. _There is no way Tara would be as dumb as Sookie and fall for that overgrown asshole. _

"I saw them kissing on her porch."

Jason had never much noticed Tara before, she'd been his sister's friend since freshman year. He'd done so many mean things to her over the years, treating her like she was another pesky sibling to keep in line. But every year she seemed to evolve; she wasn't a little girl anymore. She'd filled out a little, just enough to give her curves and a fuller bust. She'd let her hair go wavy again, falling in relaxed curls past her shoulders. Jason's felt his mouth go dry. He knows what Tara wants and he can't give that to her.

"I can't be no one woman man, that just ain't in my nature. My Johnson wants to be free."

"What the hell are you talking about." Sookie asked evading all eye contact with her brother, trying her best to avoid further annoyance.

"She wants my attention, so she can tie me down, that's what they all want."

"If she wanted your attention, you would have tried to get it at the party; seems to me she found what she was looking for. I wonder does Eric feel the same..."

"I thought you were dating Ben? Besides, like half of the guys in town worship you, you could have anyone you want."

"I know...it's just I like Eric more than any of my other boyfriends, Bill, Alcide, and even Ben..."

_And Eric, he broke up with me, and I still don't understand why._

Jason had heard enough, he took his plate and glass to the sink, rinse them off , placed then in the dishwasher and dried his hands with a hand-towel. "Look Sook, we're Stackhouse's and if we want something we go out and get it." He pulled her in and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, gently rubbing her arm. Despite the heaviness in her stomach, it fluttered as she sunk into the warmth of his side, appreciative of the simple gesture.

"You know, your right Jas, thanks."

_There is no way on God's green earth that I will let Tara have Eric. I'll show him that I'm the woman for him, and then Eric will come back to me. Soon, Tara will be just be a fading memory we laugh about over drinks, until one day neither of us can recall her name. She'll be a footnote, nothing more. _

* * *

**TARA POV**

I'd awaken this morning feeling refreshed and full of energy despite drinking a flask full of whisky the night before. At first I thought I'd dreamed the last part of my night until I looked over at the chair and Eric's Letterman jacket was hanging right on the back of my chair were I'd placed it.

I smiled, knowing full well that Eric wanted to seduce me; with the kiss came electric tingles, the desire to play. He didn't right out ask to come in, and I'm glad he didn't; the entire house is a mess, besides my bedroom; although I could tell by the look in his big blue eyes he really- really wanted to. I supposed I could have let him in, the lights were dim and I could have easily snuck him in pass my comatose mother and took him to my room. I would have locked the door, lit a few candles and made out with him until the sun came up. Hell, I might have went all the way with him, I could totally see Eric being my first.

And when he kissed me again, I couldn't find my voice. I felt my cheeks flushed hot, and my stomach was heavy. My heart pounded in my throat, threatening to break out. 'He takes my breath away...' Damn, now that line made a lot sense. I don't remember what I said to him, but it made him smile and then he asked to see me the next day for a date. He wants to spend the entire day with me since we only have two days to hang out with each other.

Now it's time to get my ass up and get started on the task of cleaning my nasty house. My mom is not the best housekeeper these days and the kitchen and bathroom need some deep cleaning. I have a feeling Eric will insist on coming in today, he seems like the type that wants to be proper and meet my mother.

I start with the kitchen. Since our dishwasher crapped out last year, I have to hand wash, rinse and dry the piles of dishes, pots and pans. Afterward, I make myself a small pot of coffee and pour me a cup. I'm starving and all there is to eat is oatmeal or rice. So I make the instant oatmeal and some toast. After I eat, I sweep, dust and wipe down the counters with Pine-Sol. The floor was disgusting, it took me 30 minutes to scrub the grime away. I then empty the trash and sweep the porch.

Next is our bathroom, normally when I walk in I can smell the old moldy, musty smell. But when I entered today, the smell was even worse; the sour scent of puke added to the already disgusting aroma that lingered in the bathroom. Mom must have really went all out last night. I remove the old shower curtain and replace it with a brand new one, afterward I scrub the bathroom from top to bottom with Pine-Sol. I clean the mirrors and windows with Windex and dust off cabinets, counters, fixtures and tables all about the house. The only thing I have left to do is vacuum, but that will have to wait until Mom wakes up.

For now, I need to find something to wear.

What to wear… what to wear.

I bounce through my closet looking for something sexy. Oh… wait. I have to dress casually. Besides, sexy got me into trouble last time I went out with Jason, he kissed me and then got high and ditched my ass, so let's not make the same mistake twice. I slip into a pair of jean shorts, and layer a purple tank over a white one. I can't stand still and my body jiggles excitedly. This outfit will be perfect for an afternoon date.

* * *

**ERIC POV**

Merlotte's is never busy in the morning, even though there breakfast is much better than Bellefleur's, their competition down the road. As Pam and I found our seat in our favorite greasy spoon, all I could think about was her.

"I'll have the veggie omelette with wheat toast." Pam smirked at me while handing over her menu to Holly. She was dying to ask me all about last night.

"You got it hun..." Holly quickly jotted her order down on her note pad, "And for you handsome."

"I'll have 2 slices of bacon, 2 over-easy eggs, biscuits and gravy...and 2 coffees please." I smiled passing my menu.

"I'll be right back which ya'll order." Once the waitress was gone, Pam started in on me.

"Last night must have gone really well, you haven't stopped smiling."

She was right, I'm happy and Tara's the cause. Last night, when our eyes locked, I was instantly mesmerized by the deep swirls of chocolate and mocha in her coffee-colored eyes and long eyelashes. The golden black mascara on her half-opened eyelids added a smoky and dramatic look.

Most people in this small town did not pay attention to her beauty, but rather her color and I'll be the first to admit, burnt sienna never looked so beautiful on a woman.

With rippled onyx hair and and wide brown eyes, Tara is undoubtedly a beautiful woman. But not only on the outside, I can feel it radiating from inside of her; in the energy we shared.

She had a kind of understated beauty, perhaps it was because she was so disarmingly unaware of her prettiness. Her dark skin was completely flawless. I doubt she used face masks or expensive products; she was all about simplicity. Perhaps that is why her skin glowed so, it was her inner beauty that lit her eyes and softened her features. When she smiled and laughed you couldn't help but smile along too, even if it was just on the inside. Tara Thornton is natural, sexy, real; I could drink in her words like a strong wine and enjoy feeling tipsy. With her every move, I watched her like she had the stars in her hands and soft petals at her feet.

I wanted to wrap her in my arms and never let go.

"We're meeting at 3:00 today for a picnic."

"A picnic...how romantic." Pam was sincere, her eyes lit up, and again, I'm surprised. I've had many girlfriends and Pam hated them all. "Perfect weather today too..." she added.

"Yep, no rain in sight." I've got most of the date planned out - the location, the cloth napkins, silverware, the plush blanket, the wine, the chocolates. I just don't know what kind of food to make.

"What ever it is make it from scratch." She took a sip of coffee. "Cut up pineapples and melons and make tiny sandwiches...oh or meat and vegetable skewers, oh and stuffed dates... or bacon wrapped dates...oh or..."

"Will you help me?" I cut her off, I really didn't need her help, I just wanted her to simmer down a bit, she was making me nervous.

"No way, I have shopping to do, you're not the only one with a date today."


	9. Lose Control

**A/N:**_ A/U -__Vampire Pam/Human Tara_

**Song_: _**_Lick - By Joi_

_I'll put my heels on for you baby_  
_The ones that wrap all around my leg_  
_Your every touch excites me _  
_And damnit I aint too proud to beg_  
_And even when you're not around me_  
_The tingling just won't go away_  
_Don't make my body wait no longer_  
_Because this pussycat's ready to play play play play play_

* * *

There was something about the way Tara moved her body that made it hard for Pam to breathe.

It was only then that the two-hundred year old vampire had to remind herself she no longer needed too.

Yet the feeling was being evoked by the petite, raven- haired beauty.

This was Tara's third visit to Fangtasia and every time she walked into Pamela's sight she caused a tremor in the blonde vixen's dead heart.

The first time Pam encountered Tara, she had briefly patronized Fangtasia with a small group of people, the second time she accompanied Compton and his pet and stayed a little while longer.

Pamela concluded that this time, the dark-skinned beauty had finally gathered the nerve to come alone.

This pleased her and she almost fell apart into a moaning quivering mess as Tara paced seductively towards her.

The pull of her leg muscles and the litheness of her gait as she decreased the distance between them pulled a primal feeling from deep within the former Victorian Madame.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Pam drawled, unable to suppress a feral grin from emerging across her ruby red lips.

"I needa drank." Tara drawled back, her almond eyes challenging her appraisal.

"Well I seem to recall you working at a dismal little establishment in the piss-pot you call a town."

"You know damn well vampires tore Merlotte's to pieces!"

Pamela shrugged. She'd heard about the latest series of supernatural catastrophes, but was indifferent in her sentiments, "Well, I'm sure you've noticed that the bar is closed." She tapped her long shiny red fingernails on the bar top waiting for Tara's snappy comeback.

"I guess I wasn't paying attention to the time, I'm used to going to happy hour." Tara mumbled.

"Happy hour… Pamela mocked. "This is a vampire bar, does anything here look fucking happy to you..."

The spark of her insult riled the human which caused her heart beat to accelerate. Pamela had to retrain herself, a painful exercise of repression, she thought.

"Can I have a drink or what Pam?"

Pam's eyes flashed, the way Tara's lips moved were pornographic, the way she said her name, smooth and velvety like chocolate and silk. The leggy blond wanted her newly discovered human closer, so close that she did not know what to make of it.

"You're a bartender Tara, come around and make it your damn self."

"You ain't gotta tell me twice." Tara huffed while quickly making her way around the bar. As she did Pamela's gaze caught hers, steely and unblinking, Pam stifled a moan and her blood sang inside of her.

Tara swallowed hard and her heart felt as if it would leap out of her chest, but she'd be damned if she showed it.

She reached up to the top shelf and grabbed the bottle of Dewar's whiskey and a tall shot glass.

Tara carefully poured the golden liquid into the shot glass, filling it to the brim. She slowly held it up to her lips, her brown eyes warmly peering into Pamela's icy blue ones all the while. "Cheers." She said and tilted the shot glass back, gulping the liquor down in one swallow. She did it again two more times, all the while Pam stood motionless, her mind racing down various avenues of possibilities.

"Mmmmm...Thanks, "she said, gliding her tongue across her lips. "I needed that."

Then, the young woman stepped dangerously closer to the vampire and their bodies began resonating in harmonic symphony.

Electricity shot through their bodies and the atmosphere became freshen with sensuality.

Pam placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, her hand charged against Tara's warm bare skin. Tara leaned into her touch, pushing away the negative space between them. Pamela folded her arms around her, pulling Tara hard against the tautness of herself.

Just as the longing became unbearable, Pamela leaned in and kissed Tara.

Their kiss was full of lust and longing, hard and soft at the same time, Pamela moaned helplessly as her fangs snapped out and Tara felt a euphoria of desire and anticipation.

Pamela pressed Tara hard against the bar while Tara wrapped her legs around Pamela's slight waist.

The two became lost in each other, so lost that they did not notice Eric enter the room.

The ancient vampire took a seat at his throne. His lust filled eyes watched in wonder as the dark-skinned beauty set his sexy progeny's soul alight.


	10. Movie Night

**A/N:** _For all the Pam/Tara shippers. I ship them too!_

**Song: **_Scandalous By Mis-Teeq_

_Non stop looks to kill  
__ Straight talk sex appeal_  
_ One touch gives me chills and we ain't even close yet_  
_ Rough neck all around_  
_ Inking all over town_  
_ Show me how you get down_  
_ Cos we ain't even close yet_

* * *

**TARA POV**

I was both excited and nervous when Pam said I could pick out the movie this Monday night.

But…

She'd given me rules on the movie I'm permitted select.

Leave it to Pam to put conditions on movie night!

Her guidelines totally shitted on my plan to simply grab a movie from her collection.

My maker ordered me to pick out the last movie I was going to watch before I became vampire.

ARGH!

Before Pam, my idea of a good movie was _Pootie Tang_ and_ Rush Hour_.

Needless to say, this movie night may be a disaster.

I was so desperate, I called Sookie and asked her if she remembers some of the movies we'd seen as kids. Amazingly she remembered five.

I cringed as she named them off...

_Dirty Dancing, Clueless, Groundhog Day, Hitch and Cat Woman._

I decided I'd have to pick one of them if I was to be honest and obey my Sire.

Pam usually has some classic masterpiece that I either love or just didn't get. The movie last week was called _Pandora's Box_ and I loved it!

But even if I don't like one of her movie selections, I don't mind, simply because, I'm with my doll and this is our first tradition.

Not a Northman tradition, just a Pam and Tara thing.

The one and only ritual Pam and I decided to do religiously from the beginning.

What makes movie night special is it allows for the emotional side of Pam to surface, the old cinemas remind her of yesteryears (She loves the twenties silent film era) and we have so much fun talking all about it afterwards.

"Hello doe eyes," she purred, and swept me up in her arms planting a toe curling kiss on my lips. I could feel her excitement both through our bond and I could see it in her stunning blue eyes.

As I reached for the remote she asked, "What movie are we watching?"

"It's a movie from my times," I smirk confidently, and even though her kiss helped, I was still a little nervous.

I'd hoped she couldn't feel it, but I knew she could, when she began to lightly massage my shoulders and pulling me back so that I can sit closer to her.

I pressed the 'play' button and Pam's arm was draped around my shoulders with her fingers softly trailing up and down my arm until she felt my tension dissolve.

That didn't last long…

When Halle Berry's meek character Patients Phillips emerges into the sleek, seductive Cat-Woman, I felt lust in the bond and I swiveled my head to look at Pam.

Sure enough, her perfectly arched eyebrow was raised, admiring Halle/Cat-Woman with the utmost approval.

I shrugged it off at first, but every time she was in a scene the lust I felt coming from Pam grew more and more.

I could feel the jealousy building within me and I'd had enough of it after a few more scenes into the movie.

I supposed she felt it too because she immediately pulled me closer to her and kissed the top of my head saying, "You are much more beautiful and sexier than that human-cat hybrid. I just like the leather whip she carries."

"Would you like it if I cut my hair… or wear an outfit like that?" I said, and as soon as the words tumbled from my lips I felt a twinge inside of me, it was pathetic insecurity.

She placed her finger under my chin, pulling my face up and started kissing me. Her kisses were slow and deliberate at first, so tender and sweet, but it didn't take long before our kisses became more passionate.

She pulled back and I watched her gaze grow dim and as I was hit with an explosion of lust through the bond.

My whole body was positively humming and I moaned as I jumped on her, needing to feel her close to me.

I straddled her lap crashing into her for a frenzied kiss.

I couldn't get enough of my Sire and had a hard time deciding if I wanted to keep kissing her or lick her from head to toe.

The yearning I felt was unspeakable.

My hands were all over her, touching anywhere and everywhere I could while I rubbed my body against the delicious softness of hers.

We went on like that for a few minutes and I swirled my tongue around both of her fangs, eliciting a sexy little growl.

"Pam, I-I want you…need you," I moaned out. My thoughts were whirling in my head and I was having a difficult time saying anything coherent due to the overwhelming lust swimming through the bond.

The amount of lust still pouring through the bond was nearly unbearable and I grabbed onto her glorious ass with both hands and slammed her body into mine as hard as I could.

"I'm certainly not complaining," she quirked her eyebrow up and asked, "But what's going on with you tonight sugar-fangs?"

I sat up straight, still straddling her waist, and locked onto her eyes as I lightly trailed my fingertips up the sides of her silk pajama clad body, while grinding my hips into her.

I couldn't believe the role reversal we're having at the moment. Pam wanted to cuddle and finish the movie and I was ready to have her.

"Just as I belong to you Pam, you belong to me."

I'd never dared to speak to my Sire that way before, but I needed to say it.

I wanted her to know.

The look on her face was lethal, but I could feel her pure love and admiration for me through the bond.

"Tara, in all the world there is no love for me like yours. In all the world there is no love for you like mine."


	11. Here Without You

**A/N: _Pam struggles with the loss of Tara._**

_A requested chapter from **Swuve**…thank you for suggesting this one._

**Song: **_Here Without You By __3 Doors Down _

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

* * *

With her backside to him, the sounds of her weeping echoed coldly in the basement of Fangtasia. Eric deliberately approached his progeny, her sadness apparent, depriving him of all consternation, pulling him to her.

"Pamela."

She didn't glance up, intently gazing at Tara's empty coffin, lamenting its absence, the sadness overwhelmed her entire body, her dead heart felt animated again, making her feel weak and tired. And yet she couldn't sleep because the sadness was in her dreams too. It was a sadness she could not escape.

"It's your fault she's dead." She slurred, each word a staccato as she crossed her arms defensively.

"Faults are like headlights on a car, you can only see the other persons." Eric replied, standing behind her,placing comforting hands on her shoulders.

"And what the fuck is that load of shit supposed to mean?" She swore darkly.

"It means I did not summon you. You should not have come to me."

"You shouldn't have left me, I needed you…just like she needed me…I thought…"she let her eyes roam over the surrounding area, her tears burned her cheeks as they streamed down her face. "I thought she could fend for herself."

"Even if you had stayed, you could not have stopped her from returning to Bon Temps. She would have gone into battle against your will. Tara Thornton met her true death fighting gloriously, protecting her town, her family and friends. From what I knew about her she would not have had it any other way. She was a brave and honorable warrior and I am proud to be her grand-sire."

Pam nodded solemnly. "That she was..."

She quickly recalled the time Tara was about to rip Jessica Hamby apart for interrupting her meal and when she took Elijah's head with Eric's old Viking sword for attempting to shake the business down for money.

"...Tara was born a fighter, it was already in her human blood, and mixed with our bloodline…"

Pam was struck with emotion, unable to finish her thoughts as blood-tears fell earnestly from her eyes and she wept

Eric wrapped his arms around his progeny and her body stiffened, she kept her arms tightly crossed.

"Yes, she was a fine vampire." He recalled the time he pulled the UV bullet from her abdomen. In his many years, he has never known a creature as resilient as his grand-progeny.

"I said a lot of hurtful things to her. I told her that she could never replace you. I could feel how my words ripped through her, yet I refused to take them back."

Eric frowned deeply...considering. "You told her the truth."

"Yet, she never stopped loving me, she never stopped searching for my heart for my humanity…Before I left her, she told me the truth, she told me that I'm a shitty maker."

Eric could hear the pain in her voice. "In time, the pain of your loss shall fade"

"Speak- for- your-damn-self. She scoffed, "You had centuries with Godric, decades with Nora. And you got to say goodbye to both of them. You don't have to suffer knowing you will never be able to tell them how much they meant to you… how much you really did love them..." Her voice trailed off as she glared into a faraway place.

"We are vampire Pamela. We are incapable of…"

"Bullshit..!" She cut him off in mid-sentence "…I loved her. I loved her like I always wanted you to love me. But my cold-dead heart wouldn't allow what I was feeling. And now she will never know."

He paused for a moment and then cleared his throat. "Come my child," he said before making haste up the stairs.

Pam let out a deep exasperating sigh and followed.

Eric led her to the roof of Fangtasia. He smiled faintly and beckoned her over.

"Look child…

She shifted her gaze to match his; he was looking up at the sky which was filled with bright dancing lights.

Pamela was struck speechless. It had been decades since she'd seen the Northern lights. When she lived in Norway, Denmark and Sweden during certain times of the year the aurora was expected. To have this happen in the middle of May in Louisiana was downright unusual.

"Godric asked that I bring you here." He said, moving so he was standing behind her again, engulfing her in his arms. This time her body went lax and she responded to his embrace by placing her hand on his forearm.

"I-I don't understand." She muttered while unblinkingly gazing at the dancing shades of red, yellow, green, blue, and violet streams. The illuminated arcs and rippled curtains of shooting rays lit up the night sky with a mystic glow.

"I've seen Godric on many occasions, in visions and dreams. However, tonight I saw them all. Godric, Nora and Tara are all together, and when we meet our true death our family shall be reunited. We will all become eternal lights in the night sky." He whispered, his eyes were red and rimmed.

Her head turned as much as she could and she smiled "So you do have a fraction of humanity left in you."

"I've held on to the preceding fragment for you my child, for you and our beloved family."

And finally she turned to him and embraced him, her eyes drifted shut and he kissed her forehead.

When she opened her eyes she saw her. Tara appeared as a goddess in a long flowing white dress, her wavy raven hair cascading down to her shoulders, her lovely obsidian eyes warm, bright and inviting.

"I love you Tara." Pamela cried. Tara smiled at her maker and suddenly Pam felt a current of emotions stream into her. She immediately recognized it as her bonded, her child, her lover, her friend. Tara was willing her serenity into her Sire, commanding that she find peace and let her go.

And now, Pamela finally will be able too.


	12. Threes Company

**A/N:** _This is a TAMERIC (Eric/Pam/Tara) _

**Warning: **_Lemons_

**Song:** _Untitled (How Does It Feel) By D'Angelo_

* * *

The obsidian haired vampire hissed at her Sire through a clenched jaw. "You're only doing this because you saw Eric leaving Nora and Willa's place last night!"

"That's were your wrong doll-face." Pam lazily drawled while unzipping her pink track suite jacket revealing a black bra that pushed her ample breast up higher than Tara thought possible.

"I want some Viking dick and so do you."

"No I don't!" Tara snapped, hoping her denial was convincing.

Truthfully, Tara's sexually charged thoughts about her handsome Grand-Sire invaded her mind on many occasions.

Tara thought about the incident that happened last weekend. She'd walked in on Eric receiving a blow-job from one of his many fang-bangers. The woman giving Eric fellatio never knew Tara was there and it amused Tara that he looked bored. Suddenly Eric met Tara's curious gaze and she was taken back by his expression. His cold stare, smoothly shifting to a lust filled gaze. His icy blue eyes fixated passionately on the dark-skinned beauty. He looked appreciatively at Tara's shapely body, licking his lips while grinning, showing Tara the full length of his fangs.

Slightly embarrassed she whispered to Eric, "Sorry for disturbing yawl," making sure her voice was lower than the human's ears could pick up.

His lips curled up into an unabashedly mischievous smirk. "No you're not." He whispered back.

Tara felt her cheeks burn as she discreetly shut the door.

"You can't lie to me Tara." Pam said, removing Tara from her thoughts. The leggy blonde was sifting through hangers upon hangers of garments. "I bet your thinking about Eric right now."

"No, I'm not!" The petite vampire huffed once more. Annoyed that her Sire could feel her every emotion. "Besides, Eric isn't interested in me..." She said, realizing her statement sounded more like a question.

"Oh you know he wants to fuck you Tara Mea." Pam said, grinning wickedly. The thought of her Sire and Progeny having sex excited her. "And I see the way you look at him..." She tossed Tara a thin lacy garment, already picturing her in it. "And you want to fuck him too." She opened a shoe box and handed her progeny a pair of black, platform, five inch pumps with a little red bow on the heel.

"Now get dressed."

Tara's perfect shaped eyebrow arched inquisitively, scrutinizing the black, barley-there, thong- teddy and then she grumbled. "I feel like one of your Victorian whores."

Pam held her sexy acolytes in a lustful observation, she found Tara's pouting adorable. "Trust me, you're not." She purred, assuring her child while slowly removing her pink tracksuit bottoms, revealing a pair of black peek-a- boo panties, causing a stormy wave of lust to swept over Tara. "I nor Eric would ever touch any of those disease ridden trollops." Pam drawled and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Tara giggled, despite herself. Pam's wit amused her till no end. Still, the brown eyed beauty did not feel comfortable. She'd never done anything like this before and was unsure if she'd even enjoy it.

But there was no doubt about it.

She was curious.

Tara's big brown eyes lit up in desire as she eyed her Sire sliding on a pair of red, lace, thigh-high stockings. Slowly pulling them up her long slender legs. Afterwards, Pam strapped on a pair of shiny black thee inch pumps.

"How do I look doll-face?" The blonde vixen asked as she stood and twirled around, her long blond locks whipped around, lightly falling down her back and shoulders.

Tara nodded but did not speak. She was momentarily speechless as she admired her tall, lean and simply breathtaking Sire.

Tara felt herself becoming more aroused by the minute and Pam could feel her arousal, but she could also sense lingering uncertainty.

Pam wanted nothing more than for her child to yield to her desires. She reached Tara in a fraction of a second and with a delicate kiss to her forehead the former brothel Madame hoped to erase all Tara's trepidation.

And then doorbell rang.

"He's here." Pam announced in her sexy drawl.

Tara huffed her dismay, ran to the bathroom, and slammed the door.

Pam rolled her baby blue eyes before slowly promenading to the door, her Prada pumps clicked stridently at every step.

When she swung the door open she was pleased to see Eric's wide eyes igniting with desire.

Showing his pleasure, he kissed her passionately and she matched his kiss with just as much desire.

"I've missed you." Pam crooned, rubbing herself against the firmness of his crotch.

"I've missed you too." Eric purred into her hair.

"Why did you stop coming over then?" Pam pouted sexily sliding her tongue over her ruby lips.

"You and Tara needed time to learn one another." Eric said.

"...Yeah," Tara smiled at them demurely, "Pam, haven't you heard the saying twos company, threes a crowd." The dark-skinned beauty had waited for the perfect moment to interrupt them.

Eric and Pam turn their head in unison to the sound of Tara's voice. The site of her left them both momentarily unable to speak.

Tara looked incredible in the see-through teddy and pumps. The smell of her sex was already permeating in the air and it filled Eric and Pam's nostrils with the honey sweet aroma; inflaming their desire for their baby vampire ten-fold.

The room became charged with energy as the small-town girl slowly sauntered towards the Victorian Madame and the Viking Warrior. Eric became harder than he thought possible and Pam smirked in approval as she proudly gazed upon her sexy progeny.

Eric wasted little time in removing his shirt and jeans. He splayed his long muscular body across the king-sized bed that took up a large corner of Pam and Tara's master-bedroom.

It was a well-furnished space. The dressers and wardrobe were carved out of ebony wood, and the sheets, duvet, and pillows were a mixture of black, red and purple colors that suited the couple well. The adjoining bathroom was just as spacious and he wondered how much trouble they would get into if they decided to put the large Jacuzzi bath to good use.

Still sensing a little nervousness, Pam clicks on some mood setting music, knowing it will relax her beautiful acolytes. Pam turned her head to the side, brushed Tara's raven locks to the side, licking her ear, making her smile. She knew her child had always liked that. Tara let out a pretty moan as her fangs darted out as Pam nibbled playfully at her earlobe.

She moved Tara's long raven locks out of the way and licked the side of her neck, letting her pale hands trail down the side of Tara's dark arms, onto her curvaceous ass, gripping it firmly and pulling her petite body into hers.

Tara moved her upper body in a lazy circle, leaning away from Pam and then against her again. They moved together, grinding against each other and they two sultry vampires let the music move them as Eric lustfully gazed on at the stimulating exhibition, his hands gripping his crotch tightly.

Pam put her rosy lips to her child and asked for their familiar kiss. She was mistress of the art and Tara Mea was her equal. The kiss was long, and as satisfying as a favorite meal.

Tara felt the hardness of Eric's body pressed against her and she released a sweet whimper arching her back towards him. Her body started too responded to his presence. Placing her hand on Tara's shoulder, Pam gently turned Tara's body around to face her Grand-Sire. He slid his fingers across the tight material that covered her nipples and Tara shivered all over. He darted a series of kisses along the length of her neck and then pausing to press his lips against her ear.

Without realizing it, Tara had already started moving against him, shaking with need. She ran her hands slowly over the lean muscle of his chest, dipping lower to caress over the tone of his abdomen, savoring the low, pleased growl that emerged from the tall Viking in response.

With a gentle tug he pulled the one piece off quickly, dropping it on the floor. He licked every inch of her chest, groaning as Tara scandalously ground her body against him to the music, which was still pulsing around them.

Her core had already begun contracting in anticipation of his touch and when two fingers slowly slid inside of her she threw her arms up over her head and she let out a sigh that reverberated in the space between her ears.

And then it became a frenzy to get out of the rest of their clothes fast enough.

Tara placed herself on the bed, her nude form splayed out for her lovers to partake.

Eric dropped to his knees beside the bed and pulled Tara's petite body towards him, hooking her knees over his shoulders.

"Child, may I have a taste?" Eric asked Pam, in a lust filled voice.

Pam's eyes were wide with delight, for over a year she had longed to see her Master and doll making love. Lust, lurching deep within her chest, she purred. "Yes Master, make my baby cum."

And Eric did just that, he licked every inch of her as if claiming her flesh as his. Eric darted his tongue in and out of her slit, his nose pressed firmly against her clit, sending new waves of pleasure through her.

"Master," Pam softly crooned, "what you need to do is put pressure right here," she touched the skin on either side of Tara's clit lightly with her fingertips; Eric's fingers replaced hers. "Now lick." He did as he was told and Tara felt the sensation was oddly arousing, although his pressure was too intense. "Stop," Pam pouted, "You're doing it wrong… Like this," she said as she moved his hand out of the way and touched Tara's bundle of nerves again, her cool delicate fingers felt like silk brushing against Tara's skin.

She nodded her head to him to encourage him to lick and this time Tara couldn't contain a scream that seemed to originate from somewhere deep inside her. Pam grinned wickedly, showing her fully extended fangs. Eric licked, and Pam squeezed, bringing one scream after another from her increasingly aroused body.

Pam gestured for Eric to lay back and watch, which he was more than happy to do.

Her hand stroked down, feather light, from Tara's clit to her ass, repeating the motion until the ebony skinned vampire was writhing against very talented fingers, unable to imprison the whimpers and moans escaping her throat.

Eric eyes fixed on Pam's delicate finger pumping in and out of her slick folds. She rocked her hand and pushed her palm flat against Tara's clit, curling and pushing on her button, sweeping her fingertip against that magical spot again and again. Tara screamed and came again, this time convulsing against her hand. Tara's dark legs tightened around her Sire's neck as another orgasm shook her.

Eric was suddenly standing between Tara's legs. He nudged Pam's exquisite body until she was straddling her sexy child, her knees tucked against her sides, and Pam's rosy colored clit pushed against Tara's chocolate one. They both moaned at the contact between there over-stimulated bundles of nerves.

Eric's fingers stroked up Tara's slit, then up Pam's. His large hand spanned the distance between their bodies, pushing a finger into both of them, simultaneously. The sexy female vampires moved against each other, combining the external pleasure with the internal pleasure Eric was giving them.

His other hand was busy stroking his cock as he watched his fingers disappear inside them. Pam rubbed her gorgeous nipples against Tara's pebbled peaks, riding Eric's hand and suddenly Tara could feel the slippery head of his cock pushing against her wet folds.

The dark-skinned beauty opened her legs wider, giving him better entrance, preparing herself for the size of his endowed dick. He pushed inside Tara's tight folds, he moved his hand and cock together, keeping both Pam and Tara in the same rhythm, writhing around in unison, both pleading for more.

Just as suddenly as he started thrusting Tara, he stopped, replacing his dick with his fingers, and started thrusting into Pam. She arched her back, lifting her sexy body off Tara as he filled her. Tara caressed her Master's body, playing with her pink nipples and holding her hips, tracing her fingers over Eric's hand that held her in place.

Tara could feel him thrusting into her. Each thrust pushing her clit against Tara's, bringing her closer and closer to another orgasm. Just as Pam was about to cum, Eric thrust back into Tara and the onyx haired woman dug her nails into Pam's skin and screamed as another orgasm shook through her. Pam hissed as Tara's manicured nails broke her skin, the pain seemed to intensify her pleasure.

This went on for hours, they could not get enough of each other.

They had explored each other in ways Tara never imagined possible.

And just as dawn approached the fulfilled trio lay in a heap of spent limbs, in a sea of designer sheets.

"To think, I just had my first threesome because Pam caught you leaving Nora's place last night." Tara quipped while leisurely stroking Pam's blond locks with one hand and Eric's chest with the other.

Eric blankly stared at Tara, and then from Tara his eyes darted to Pam.

It took the handsome vampire a moment to process what his grand- progeny was saying.

The Viking gently pressed a kiss to Pam's forehead. "I went there to retrieve my cellphone. I had misplaced it the other night and Willa recovered it, nothing more." He honestly admitted.

Pam gave her Master a kiss of aching sweetness, the silken fall of her golden hair gliding across his throat.

Eric smiled and continued.

"My Pamela...Tara, this is where I've wanted to be for so long... Here is where I belong."


	13. I Crave You

**A/N:** _Godric/Tara by 'anonymous' request ... I say YES just because it is so rare._

**Song:**_ Red Light Special By TLC_

_Baby it's yours_

_All yours_

_If you want it tonight_

_I'll give you the red light special_

_All through the night_

_Baby it's yours_

_All yours_

_If you want it tonight_

_Just come through my door_

_Take off my clothes_

_And turn on the red light_

* * *

**TARA POV**

The moon is high in the sky as I wake up to the soft purple satin lining in my coffin.

I yawn, stretch my arms and wipe my eyes out of habit.

I laugh at myself for doing so.

I take my twenty minute shower, I proceed with the enjoyable task of styling my hair and meticulously applying my makeup, just the way my Sire has taught me.

After achieving my flawless vixen look, I get dressed, putting on the sexiest ensemble I could find in my endless dressers drawers of lingerie.

A lace trimmed corset adorned with bow accents, a flirty peplum shape with a sexy lace-up back.

I slid into the matching thong and micro mini-skirt. To complete the outfit I slipped on a pair of black thigh highs and pumps.

With one thing on my mind. I grab my coat and go. The wind is not friendly to my hair, so I opt out of flying and vamp-speed to my destination. For the time being, I remain hidden in the shadows.

I watch him remove a slender shaped wine bottle from a stainless steel bottle warmer and fill his champagne flute mid-way. Needing very little blood, he does not feed as much or often as me or any of us. So that bottle could last him a very long time.

However, my great-grand sire doesn't drink synthetic blood. No bland True-Blood for him. He only drink's the real thing. But he won't dare sink his fangs into any one who offers. His donors are methodically screened for good health and kept on specific diets. He loves the taste of honey infused with citrus flavors.

He's shirtless, his sculpted body is covered with ancient blue runic tattoos dating from Roman times. Godric was a killer, particularly of children, he was a moral nihilist. For the first 1,000 years, the young man from Gaul lived as a violent, bloodthirsty savage with no regard for human life. As a believer in moral nihilism, Godric believed that killing someone, for whatever reason, is neither inherently right nor inherently wrong.

He effectively taught his Viking progeny that there was no right or wrong, only survival, or death. However, soon after turning Nora Gainesboro, he abandoned this belief. The enormous guilt and grief made his existence turn sour on him.

In later life, and as centuries went by, Godric began to sympathize with humanity and other forms of life. He came to realize that the human race's fear of vampires was well founded, and that he had contributed to it.

Thus the Godric I know and love today. His amazing self-control and adoration for humans warms my non-beating heart.

And for a few years, despite trying my best to suppress it. That same warmness has been traveling further south and getting hotter.

Godric picked up the glass by the body of it, "Tara, please come in and join me." He offered, making me tingle all over with that sweet serene voice of his. My face lit up and I could feel my cheeks burn as I meander over to the vampire King of Louisiana. I should have known better, that stalking shit only works on humans.

"Thank you." I reply as he pours me a glass of blood and hands it to me.

"To what do I owe this visit on a Friday night?" He asked, his gaze set on my ruby lips, watching intently as I sip on the sweet tasting plasma. I usually visit with my elder during the week when the bar is closed, so it is out of the ordinary for me to be here.

"I-I, just wanted to see you." I admit in all honesty. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

What I really wanted to say was...

_ I'm here because I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop thinking about the way your voice sings to me. Every word sounds like a sweet lullaby. The way your lips move with every syllable is like decadent chocolate and blood seduction._

"Not at all, you are welcome in my home anytime." He turns and I watch his eyes roam over his vast book shelf in his grand library. "I was about to pick out a book for the evening." He has the choice of over a thousand books in his enormous collection. "Would you like to make the selection this evening?"

"Yes! Sure," I answer, thankful, that I am able to fantasize and listen at the same time. My overly excited response earns me another radiant smile and he takes a seat in a majestic leather chair, propping and resting his feet on the large ottoman.

I notice his eyes appraising me and then he says, "You look beautiful tonight Tara." His complement nearly took me over the edge.

"Thank you Godric." I breathe out in pure gratification. My lord, he's giving me a fever, oh a violent volcanic lust filled fever and I needed to be taken care of.

"I'm in the mood for a mystery." He says to me. His melodic vocal sound vibrating into my core. I take another sip of my blood. The blood taste ten times better than the synthetic stuff and twice as good as my favorite fang banger. I gulp the rest of it down and place the empty glass next to his by the warmer.

"Hmm, lemme see," I point and slide my fingers across the backs of Arthur Conan Doyle books, because I know Sherlock Holmes books are mysteries. I stroll back and forth across the vast book shelf, listening to my Gucci pumps click on the hardwood floors, watching Godric watch me, only to end up back where I started. I grab the book that says, 'The Valley of Fear', fitting for how I'm feeling right now. I find a space on the ottoman, handing Godric the book. He nods his approval.

But I didn't come here tonight for story time. So, just as he was about to open the book, I interrupt him.

"Godric," I say, placing my hand on his knee. He abruptly pulls his gaze from the book and sets his stunning icy blue eyes on me. I take an unnecessary gulp and say, "When I became part of the family, you encouraged me to bond with Eric and Nora."

"I did." Godric agrees, placing the book down to his side.

"No, I did." I quipped. "So now, it's our turn to bond."

Maintaining eye contact with me the entire time, he appraised me. I'm sure what I confessed, what I just proposed, stunned him. Godric has never been without words for this long.

"Pamela feared that you would not be accepted into our clan due to how you became her progeny. By bonding with Eric and Nora, this solidified any trepidation they had in welcoming you. To my pleasure, it even prompted Nora to sire a progeny of her own."

"So you're saying that you set up our vampire orgy to make sure Eric and Nora never gave me any grief?"

Godric smiled that sexy smile and nodded.

"Have you not been spoiled by Eric and adorned with affections by Nora. You and Willa are like sisters, correct…" He places his hand that I have on his knee on top of mine.

"Yes, but that still doesn't tell me why we haven't bonded." I ask knowing only Godric could untie the confusion knots in my head. "Do you not accept me into the family?"

"Of course I accept you Tara Mea, have I not shown you that." For the first time, Godric actually looks uncertain. I try to reach out but he's in his own world.

"No." I said coldly. "No you haven't." But that was a lie. Whenever Pam was busy doing Eric's bidding, Godric was there to listen to me cry about it. When Nora and Willa were off together, it was Godric who kept me company.

The only problem was, he never seemed to notice me in the way I wanted him too. He never gazed at me the way I gaze at him. My entire soul yearned for him, around his tattooed finger, my great-grandsire has got me curled.

I stood, quickly unbuttoning my coat, shrugging it off my shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. And after three years, I finally see what I've longed for. Godric's impossibly big cerulean eyes are peering at me with a new found adoration. His eyes roam from my lips to my hips. His gaze is full of curiosity and lust.

"Then I shall make it up to you Tara, tonight we shall know each other in every way imaginable."


	14. I Crave You Too

**A/N:**_ Part II of I Crave You _\- _LEMONS!_

_Song: Rain By SWV_

Sometimes as soft as a myst of rain  
That gently touches my soul  
It cools the fire that burns in me  
And I simply lose control  
So just  
Rain down on me  
(On)  
Let you're love just fall like raindrops  
Rain on me  
Just  
Rain down on me  
(On)  
Let you're love just shower me  
Just rain on me

* * *

Without meaning to, he reached me in a fraction of a second and snatched me in his arms.

My blissful laugh tickled his ear as he lifted me off my feet.

Urgently his mouth roved across my face with rough kisses that stung my cheek, chin, and forehead.

"Godric" I said, my fangs extended as I smiled at him sheepishly.

He tilted his head to meet my gaze with those big baby blues, showing me that adorable fanged smiled.

And just like that, I completely forgot what I was going to say.

"Tara," my name seductively tumbles from his lips. "It has been a long time since I've been with anyone, restraint will be difficult." He said mesmerized by my pouty lips.

The thought of Godric forfeiting his restraint, allowing his primal impulses to compel him into uncontrollable passion excited me.

I didn't want him to hold back for shit.

"I can handle you wild boy." I provoked him, snaking my hands around to the back of his neck, threading my fingers through his short cropped hair.

His skilled, honeyed tongue danced erotically in my mouth.

Our overly stimulated fangs piercing each other's tongues drawing blood, eagerly licking, tasting one another.

When he pulled away from me, he was smiling, and his lips smeared red with our blood.

His pupils so dilated that I could barely see the blue of his irises.

He reached down, tracing the outlines of my outfit and found the attachment that held the top and bottom together.

His adroit fingers found my center, he began rubbing my swollen clit.

I heard a zipper open and through my sex-blurred eyes, watched Godric pull his cock out of his jeans and begin to stroke himself.

"Lemme." I say, removing his hand, replacing it with mine.

"Yes!" He rasped, allowing me to take over.

I started massaging him.

My lust increasing with every kneed of my hands.

He groaned out my name, loving the feeling of my hand hugging his cock.

Godric stretched his body out, as much as he could on the recliner, reaching over and pulling me on top of him.

I settled on his lap, my hips moving my body up and down his now.

I was slowly driving myself crazy.

With both hands placed firmly on my hips. He lifts me by my ass, gliding my body up the length of him as he slides down to meet my hot center.

My crotch inches from his face. He ever so gently pulls my panties to the side pressing a firm kiss on my engorged clit.

"Ahhhh Godric!"

My eyes snapped shut, my body shuddered and I whimpered his name as his expert tongue lapped at my hot sex like a cascade, his wet tongue surging against my skin like waves that began to crash as his experienced fingers descend into my hot wet folds.

That was enough to push me the rest of the way over the brink, leaving me screaming and twitching around his fingers.

After a moment, I slid down to his lap, removed my corset.

With trembling knees, I stood and wiggled out of my panties.

He took the opportunity to quickly shimmy out of his jeans.

I was before my King with nothing on but my thigh high stockings and Gucci heals.

A totally nude and very hard Godric gazed at me as if I was one of the great wonders of the world.

He crooned, "Tara, looking into your eyes I can see beauty, looking into your soul I can see passion, looking into your mind I can see intelligence, and looking into your heart I can see the world."

The two-thousand year old vampire left me speechless and if my heart was still beating, I'm positive it would have skipped several.

I was falling in love with my great-grandsire.

I'm certain of it.

Was he falling in love with me too?

How would the rest of the family feel about that?

I quickly shake those serious thoughts out of my mind, I'll have time to register my feelings when I'm alone with them.

My body rejoiced as it made contact with his. Finally, I was feeling his muscular, sculpted body molded with mine as I splay myself over him.

I take a firm, possessive hold of his cock, fondling him with several smooth, languid strokes.

A faint whimper escaped his throat, as his head fell back, his eyes rolled into his head.

I begin pumping him frantically and erratically now. I squeezed, and stroked his throbbing, twitching dick even harder.

A violent grunt rumbles from deep within his chest and I felt his entire body become rigid, his sexy face contorts as he fills my hand with what seemed like an endless stream of his cum.

He reached up to my neck and pulled me down to kiss him, then said, "Oh Tara please, don't stop!"

Chastely his touch, gently his fingers discovering me, warmth radiating, as he draws me impossibly closer.

My own eyes widened as I felt how hard he had become again.

I leaned forward positioning my wet folds on the tip of his dick, teasing him, I rub his swollen cock up and down my slit, extending our pleasure until it became so intense that he gave into his needs.

He thrusted his hips and shoved his dick deep into my wet pussy.

And I gave into him, gave all to him, where body ruled mind and blood roared over reason.

"Ohhhh Tara!" He roared and grunted as the sensation of my quivering pussy clinched his well-endowed cock.

I lowered my chest until my breasts were pushed against his lips urging him to suck them.

The feeling was even better now, since the firmness of his pelvis was pressing deliciously against my sensitive mound.

"GODRIC!" I heard myself mewing.

At the moment my orgasm was pulling me out of reality.

He started rocking his hips in time with mine, he pleaded to me, "Cum for me Tara. Please cum for me."

"Yes Godric!"

With every thrust, all I could do was make guttural animal noises.

I let go completely and was bouncing up and down to meet his hips, feeling the bruises start to form on the insides of my thighs, only to heal within seconds.

It was ridiculous what Godric was doing to me.

He was gripping me possessively, never closing his eyes, always watching me, always hungry.

My breasts were swinging in his face again and he caught a nipple in his mouth and sucked hungrily as he bit down on the tender skin bringing us both to orgasm.

Ripping a scream from my throat and a growl from his.

I could feel him pulsing inside me, as my muscles clamped down convulsively riding out the orgasm.

He released his bite and licked my nipple clean, sending another shiver through my body.

I had my hands braced on his and smiled down at him with that happy-stupid smile I always get, which I noticed was the same smile he had.

After a moment he lifted us up and in a fraction of a second we're no longer in the library, but in his lavish master bedroom.

He kissed my temple and made sure the downy blanket was tucked all about me.

While I was still coming down from my own orgasm, I had a thought about what he'd mentioned before we got started, "How long has it been since you made love?" I asked.

He took a moment to think while he settled next to me, pulling me close to him.

"Three decades, give or take a few years."

"Well I'll be damned Godric!"

I figured a few months, maybe a couple of years, but three decades!

"Why?" I asked.

It's not like he can't have any woman or man he wants.

He's super fine, very rich and sweet as pie.

"It has been that long since my desires have been kindled."

He smiled sweetly at me, his eyes sparkling like stars flaunted on the night sky.

It gave me the best feeling making him smile.

A sense of empowerment swept over me, knowing I unveiled his cravings.

His hardened ancient heart soften for me, and because of me he wanted to make love, to be loved again.

I'm positive now that I'm in love with him and I think he's in love with me too.


	15. Hung Drawn & French Quartered

**A/N:** _If Eric had come when Sookie called and it was he who turned Tara into vampire._

**Request By:** mzdoodlesauntie26

**Song:** _Father Figure- By George Michael_

_I will be your father figure_

_(Oh baby)_

_Put your tiny hand in mine_

_(I'd love to)_

_I will be your preacher teacher_

_(Be your daddy)_

_Anything you have in mind_

_(It would make me)_

_I will be your father figure_

_(Very happy)_

_I have had enough of crime_

_(Please let me)_

_I will be the one who loves you_

_'Til the end of time_

* * *

**TARA POV**

I'm only going to describe briefly what it felt like as I was dying, simply because it happened so fast and mostly because it's not that important.

Not to me anyway.

To me, the important part of my death was what happened afterward.

After a lot of bullshit with witches and vampires at war; I needed some time to sleep it off. And I was doing just that on Sookie's couch when I heard her grating voice calling out to me.

I was gonna ignore her annoying screech and pretend I was deep asleep until I heard another voice... So I reluctantly got up from the couch to see what the fuck was going on.

It was female voice and judging by all the cursing, I assume she was pissed. I got conformation when I heard the sound of a rifle being cocked.

So I picked up the pace and rushed towards Sookie.

I got there just in time.

Just in time to get my brains blown out by that crazy bitch Debbie Pelt.

This was not the evening of R&amp;R that I had planned.

I sprung forward, pushing Sookie out of harms-way; I hear the click and the loud bang of the rifle. In a split second I feel the searing flesh-burning heat of the bullet. Like a hot knife to butter, it penetrated my skin, shattering my skull like glass, and making minced meat outta my brain.

Next, a deafening- ringing noise. The ringing noise sounded like a speaker being blown.

And then everything went black...

It felt like I was staring into an abyss, and after so long I could feel the abyss staring back at me,...

I look up, down, and all around me.

Nothing...

I searching for my own hands, my body, but nothing is there. I'm just a formless mind without a body.

Like an elevator stuck between two floors. I was in limbo...I can only see and think...I'm existing, but that's it.

I'm nowhere, but everywhere...

My mind begins moving, a rainbow of lights wiz past me and suddenly it stops.

Judging by my surroundings, I've traveled back in time. I'm in a primitive house, the fire place was in the middle of the room, and benches ran alongside the walls, a few lambs and goats run along inside the structure.

In an instant the scenery changed and suddenly I was in a Victorian style room, the design was elegant, the tapestry, dark and seductive.

I feel a presence, pulling me, forcing me near. I have no control whatsoever as I'm gravitating to the unknown force. The strings of energy coming from it thrum into the depths of my core. Like flying for the first time, I'm afraid, and excited at the same time.

With no warning, everything went black again, but I could still feel the presence.

And then I hear his voice call out to me.

"Look at me Tara."

I didn't realized I'd closed them...

When my eyes opened and I saw him.

Eric Northman...

I must be in hell... Why else would he be here?

"The night beckons us child."

His fingers started to go dangerous places and after moaning a little louder than I planned, my eyes squeezed shut and I nodded in acceptance.

But damn, I figured I'd go to heaven since I sacrificed myself to save another.

"Rise and shine, dark angel." He purred like a sadistic cat.

It was as if his words were the missing piece of the puzzle, my eyes opened and I could see it all.

I was seeing what happened to me through his eyes...

Sookie held my head up, while Lafayette pressed my chin, maneuvering my mouth to open so Eric could seal my fate with just a few drops of his blood.

I'm not in hell ... I'm a fucking vampire – which is much worse...!

Fueled by wrath, I rise out of my shallow grave, hell bent on kicking Sookie and Lafayette stupid asses.

It's unbelievable how fast I can move. The first person I see is Sookie's ding-bat- ass, I slammed and pinned that vampire-lovin whore against the tree and took a nice big bite out of her neck.

YUMMY!

That bitch taste just like my favorite - Ben &amp; Jerry's - Carbonite Crunch!

She yelped for Lafayette's help, but I was ready, so when he came at me I shoved him away. I didn't mean too, but just a little shove sent his fruity ass flying back about 20 feet.

"I command you to release Sookie and come to me."

And just like that, I dropped the bitch.

My stomach felt as if I'd jumped a high hill or a rollercoaster – I was falling. Sookie ran away and all I could do was watch the little rat scurry. The gut wrenching assault increased, when I tried to stay put. The more I fought it, the more the dreaded tugging at the pit of my gut bombarded me. My entire being was held with his essence, heaving me towards him, like a ball and chain.

Eric was the presence I felt when I was in limbo.

That bastard scooped me up and hauled me over his shoulder...and we flew off.

"I'll never forgive either of you!" I screamed, I could hear my voice echoing off the treetops, I hoped my words haunt them forever.

* * *

**ERIC POV**

I'd narrowly escaped being captured by the AVL guards. And even though I had more pressing matters to address, tainted curiosity was the reason, I went to Sookie upon feeling her distress.

When I arrived, Miss Stackhouse was not harmed, nor was she in harm's way...

Sookie's friend was a different matter.

I never asked, but I assumed the raven-haired woman was killed by the wolf-bitch, who lay rotting a few feet away.

The scene was gloriously bloody, I was impressed, but I still...It was time for me to go...

I walked slowly towards the exit, taking pleasure in the scent of blood in the air.

"Eric, please save her!" Sookie cried her useless tears as I neared the door.

I found myself challenged.

Could I bring back someone who'd been dead for quite some time?

I received my answer the following night.

Shortly after I'd ascended for the night, the newborn I created sprang from her grave, ferocious and vengeful.

And I was once again impressed...

My plan was to leave her with Sookie and Lafayette, but seeing she wanted to rip them apart, I felt obligated to prevent it.

For now, I shall keep Tara Thornton, have Pam teach her the basics and then, I shall release her.

* * *

**TARA POV**

The water is hot and soothing. Hmm... I could stay under this shower forever. I reach for the body wash and it smells of Eric. It's a delicious smell. I rub it all over myself. Unable to prevent the overwhelming desire taking over my body.

My mind is awestruck by the vampire who made me. I'm fantasizing that it's him – him rubbing this heavenly scented soap into my body, across my breasts, over my stomach, between my thighs with his long-fingered hands. Oh my. This feels so... so good.

God what is wrong with me?

And then the door swung open.

At first he didn't move. With his eyes firmly holding mine, he stood still, like a beautiful marble statue, and deathly silent. For a moment I thought I was seeing things, my own paranoia finally breaking my mind and causing hallucinations, but soon enough, I realized this was not some creation of my over-active and wild imagination.

Slowly he moved closer to me.

"You're taking too long." He said, sliding into the shower and standing behind me.

The frenzy I felt that had once been lustful was suddenly replaced with completely chaos. He gaze is unwavering and intense.

"Excuse me, me but you ordered me in the shower!" As bad as my eyes wanted to travel south, I kept them steady. Not that that helped. His sky-blue eyes were stunning. I'd never seen them look like that before; they were soft- lust filled. The blond stubble on his face only added to his masculinity.

"You've been bathing for quite some time, it is my turn now."

His hungry eyes roamed over my body and damn it...it's turning me on.

Why do I feel this way?

"Fine, get out and I'll be finished in less than a minute." My attempt to sound stern was an epic failure, the wolfish smirk he gave in response was conformation.

"You don't want me to leave." He purred in that familiar way of his just as my eyes were traveling down my body.

I knew what he wanted.

I wanted it too.

One hand cupped my breasts, gifted fingers tweaking my straining nipples. I was aching for him to touch me farther down and decided to give him a hint by pressing my body firmly against his.

His thumb traced the bottom of my lip.

"You are mine," he whispers. "Only mine. Don't forget it." His voice is inebriating, his words potent. I feel his growing erection against my thigh. Those big hands of his moved down my back and grabbed my ass and he bent over and licked between my breasts,

"Then take me Eric."

If I wasn't so anxious for him to fuck me, I would've blushed at the words that came out of my mouth.

* * *

**ERIC POV**

I leant down to kiss her and was surprised at how savory her lips tasted.

Her kiss elicited a primal response. My senses heightened; my awareness of both her feelings and mine. Taste and touch, scent and smell, all that she experienced, I did too.

She sucked my lower lip into her mouth while her hands roamed all over my upper body. It seems I'd overlooked how stunning Tara is. Perhaps, as a human, her contrary disposition masked her allure.

Now, as vampire, there was no denying her magnificence; her smooth dark skin, those large dazzling onyx eyes and kissable plum lips, command attention.

Tara is stunningly gorgeous, like a painting of a goddess brought to life. I wanted nothing more than to make love to her, it was as if I needed to crawl inside of her skin, but even that wouldn't get me close enough.

Alas, the night was fleeting and she needed to feed before we go to ground for the day.

"We must go my child, the night awaits."

Needless to say, my plans to release Tara Thornton have changed.

**TBC**


	16. Once Bitten

**A/N:** Part II of Hung, Drawn &amp; French Quartered

**Requested By**: JamesNorthamn96, Swurve and mzdoolesauntie26

**Song:** _"66" By Afghan Whigs_

_I've been waiting_

_Are you waiting?_

_For my move?_

_Well, I'm making it…_

* * *

**TARA POV**

What a tease. That sexy beast got me all worked up and then stepped outta the shower.

Well, he may have said something, but I wasn't listening.

Lord help me, my body was ready to receive his gracious plenty. My maker didn't even allow me time to finish myself off. The moment I began rubbing my aching clit, the bastard commanded me to get dressed.

"Tara, move at vampire speed." He was serious and already completely dress.

I looked up at him - and up, and up - and wished him at the bottom of the Red River, spectacular smile, golden hair, and all.

As my body moved at near lighting speed, time seemed to slow. It was amazing, being able to propel my body into moving so fast. It was something unimaginable. In less than a minute, I'd slipped on the clothes he had placed on the bed for me. It was an extra-large Fangtasia T-shirt, a pair of small black leggings, ankle socks and a pair of black Uggs.

I'm wearing Vampire- Barbie's clothes.

I'm sure she'll be thrilled.

"Let's go." Six- feet of sin ordered sternly, his intent blue eyes glared at me unwaveringly.

"Well were the fuck are we going?" I asked indignantly, still a little stunned at the turn of events.

"I'm hungry and you need to be taught how to feed."

"That's just fuckin peachy." I said, with a sweep of one hand to indicate how trifling a matter this was, alas, I had no choice but to follow him.

We walked (vampire speed) to Fangtasia which was less than a mile from Eric's house. He made a call on his cell and I can only assume is a fang-banger and I suppose that will be his meal tonight.

"Can you call ya fang-banger back and tell them to bring me some True Blood?" I realize I got to eat, my stomach is growling and all I can think about is how delicious Sookie tasted and Lafayette smelled pretty good too.

I loved to hear those assholes scream as I take a draw outta both of them.

"There are True Bloods on the shelf." He fleetingly gestured his hand in the direction of the bar. I didn't hesitate, I took all twelve bottles, lined them up on the bar, perched my ass on the barstool and went to town on em.

As I was finishing my last bottle, I felt big strong hands gently land on my shoulders.

"Are you satisfied my child."

I felt myself flush with desire at the nearness of his body. "Well…"I hesitated on answering his question. Some of the True Bloods tasted alright. The best way to describe it was some tasted like a fancy, rich cracker and the others tasted like a bland stale cracker. None of it was filling nor satisfying.

No wonder vampires still drink humans.

"No…" I came clean, even if I didn't admit it, he could feel my disappointment, besides, it's written all over my face.

"And would if there were no True Blood, and no willing donors." He slid into the seat next to mine. "What would you do Tara?"

"I…well. I'd…" Shit, I don't know, newly fanged and all.

"That is why you must learn to hunt." He grabbed my hand and led me outside to the empty parking lot.

The breeze shifted and I caught a whiff of something delightful.

"What is it Tara?"

.The smell was so appetizing, it smelled like a buffet, freshly baked pies, cobbler, meats and breads. I followed my nose, moving at a human pace. Eric was right behind me and as I neared the alley, the scent overwhelmed me.

When I caught sight of what captured my senses, I was shocked. It was just an average looking Joe. Dressed in jeans, boots and a black leather jacket, the older man had dark black hair, a scruffy faced guy. He was tinkering with his old motorcycle.

I was perplexed. I was hungry… Still, I didn't want to bite this poor dude; no matter how incredible he smelled.

"Glamour him and then feed." Eric whispered to me, his voice heady and melodic. I realized we were so stealthy, that the guy doesn't even realize death is a few feet away.

I'm about to commit three felonies. For one, I'm already stalking. Two, I'm about to rape him, his mind anyway. And three assault with a deadly weapon; my fangs digging into his neck.

I pray for forgiveness and I make my move.

"Hey mister," I call out, the alley is so quiet, my voice echoes between the two buildings.

"Yes mam," I startled him, he jerked his head up and we make eye contact. I lock my eyes onto his.

"What's your name?" I ask, using that sadistic cat voice Blondie uses on me.

"Daniel Joseph Arbuckle."

Wholly –crap! I said - inwardly of course.

Yep- he's glamored. No one gives there full name to a stranger. Poor thing, he sounds so dead-pan.

"Come closer Daniel Joseph Arbuckle."

And he does. "Lean forward" I command and as gently as I could I bite into his neck.

"Very good Tara, you are a natural."

My vampire-teacher praised me from a few feet away.

Jesus help me, this man taste like a T-bone steak and twice- baked potatoes!

When Eric touched me again my concentration was shattered and I became a pool of unrequited lust once again.

"Save some for me greedy child."

I watched in awe as he fed from Daniel, he was so gentle, I wanted his mouth on me just like that.

After he was done, he nicked his finger with one fang and drew blood, he used his blood to heal our bite marks.

Now Daniel can go about his merry way.

Eric placed a crisp one hundred dollar bill in the man's jacket pocket.

Well that's awfully nice of him.

"Go home DJ, you've been a great help tonight."

"Goodnight Eric." Daniel said as he shuffled over to his bike and started it.

Wait a minute.

Argh Eric!

"You are such an ass-hat!" I wanted to slap that sexy smirk off his face so bad. "You knew that guy?!"

"Yes, DJ is a long-time friend. I gave him instructions and he followed them flawlessly."

"So that was just a test, not a real hunt?"

"It was both. You thought it was real and you acted accordingly. I am pleased."

I smiled at the last part. I felt silly for it, but all I wanted to do was please him.

"Why did he taste so good?" I was curious. He was only my second feed, but he tasted nothing like Sookie.

"All humans have a distinct taste, it is due to a number of reasons, health, diet, genetics, and some will simply taste better than others. All will taste better than that shit True Blood."

I laughed and nodded. "True- True-Blood is crap!" He chuckled at my evaluation of the vampire beverage.

"Would you like me to call another donor? I know another gentlemen who is just as palatable as DJ."

"Nah, I'm good, I've had enough blood and excitement for one night."

"Very well."

We arrived back at the house and he led me down the stairs into a vast, beautifully decorated, fully furnished basement. There was a king-size black-oak bed, covered in a plush black duvet, a massive dresser with matching end tables and more floor length candle pillars than I can count. In the center of the room was three coffins. One was pink, the one in the middle black and the one next to it white.

"The white one is yours now," Eric stared at that coffin, His brow slightly furrowed, it stood out against his pallor skin with amazing clarity. His cerulean eyes seemed bottomless.

"Who's was it?" The way his face shut down, I knew he did not want to talk about it. I knew who ever the coffin belonged to he missed them very much. And then he leaned in a kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Tara."

Oh hell, there go the butterflies again. I kick off the socks and Uggs, then climb into the coffin. I watch him as he does the same. After the door whooshed pneumatically shut behind me, everything was eerily quiet.

I guess, the bed is for human guest.

I slam my eyes shut and try my best to sleep.

Not happening…

Sleep just wouldn't claim me, so I held my fire until I figured he was asleep.

It's pathetic really. I feel like R Kelly… my mind is telling me NO, but my body is telling me YES.

So I crept like a thief in the night, quietly out of the plush white coffin.

I had to subdue a gasp when I saw him sleeping, he was naked as the day he was born, curled up slightly, and there was plenty of room for me to slide in next to him.

And so that's what I did.

I slipped off my tights and shirt, then shifted my body up and down, slightly pushing my breasts against his back, firmly at first so just my nipples brushed his skin, the sensation made me moan.

I reached over and gripped his waist pulling my pelvis as close as I could. God, help me, I continued to rub myself up and down his rigid body.

Without shame I smelled his hair and the nape of his neck, binding his fresh outdoors scent to my memory.

My hands had a mind of their own, roving over his back touching and tracing the outlines of his muscles. I allowed my intrusive hands to trail down farther until I was cupping his sexy little ass. The firmness of his ass was pressing on my already throbbing mound, which was getting wetter by the minute.

My God!

Now I was massaging him as my undeniable lust took over.

My body yearned to feel him, my naughty hand moved from his ass to his dick, which was as hard as ever.

Goddamn, Eric's dick is huge! My entire body rejoiced as my hand made contact with ten inches of steel.

Was his dick always hard when he slept?

I shifted my body up and down slightly pushing my breasts against his back, firmly at first then lightly my hand pumped up and down his impressive length, soon it began to warm and trickled a little pre-cum. The feeling was even better now, I needed his lubricant to make my motions more smooth and fast.

I extended my free hand between my legs, sliding two fingers inside my heated wet folds, pressing my palm against my aching clit,

And then he began to whimper and moan, which threw me over the edge. Eric rocked those hips in time with my hand, which was more than enough to push me way over the edge, pulling me out of reality, leaving me shouting his name and twitching around my fingers.

The struggle was real, attempting to maintain my grip on his fat cock while having that incredible orgasm, but I kept at it. Stroking him frantically, erratically, while I was still coming down from my high, I felt his body tense and listened in pleasure as he grunted my name, filling my hand with his cum.

"Tara, my seraph…"

That sexy voice sang to me. I closed my eyes, imagining his face looking as satisfied as mine.

"Yes Eric."

"Goodnight…"

And just like that…I was finally able to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Does anyone want Eric to teach Tara more vampire -lessons? **


	17. Surprise Visit

**_A/N: _**_This was another wonderful request/idea from Swuve_

**_Dedicated To: _**_Darkskinned Goddess, Scully Fox and Flowery Meerkat_

**_Special Thank You _**_**To**: ALL the readers/followers who provide feedback. I appreciate knowing which one of my stories entertained you._

**_Setting: _**_One year later in the TB universe everything happened excluding Tara's true-death._

_**Song:** The Weekend- I Can't Feel My Face_

* * *

"Girlfriend, is you outta yo mind?"

"Nope." She said firmly. "You can come with me if you like." Sookie offered, smiling optimistically at her sassy friend.

"I ain't goin and neither should you." Lafayette said stiffly, his big brown eyes full of apprehension. He casually slid the young woman her order of chicken tenders and French fries. "If you know what's best, you'd keep ya narrow ass home with yo fine ass husband and ya lil rug-rat."

Sookie rolled her eyes cynically and took another sip of her mint julep... "Steven is out of town for the entire week and I've already asked Jessica and Hoyt if they'd watch Saul for tonight. Besides, don't you miss Tara?"

Lafayette peered at Sookie unblinkingly for a moment, recalling the numerous times he'd called Fangtasia only to have Pam sass him before hanging up in his face. He didn't have Tara's new cellular number, even though he knew she had one. And he also knew Tara and Willa had their own apartment in Shreveport, but has yet to be invited. He shrugged before leaning forward against the bar, leaving only a few inches separating them. "Look here heffa, if Akasha wanted to see us, she know where we at."

Sookie shrugged, "Maybe she can't," Sookie mumbled, staring into her plate for a second, thinking of how much of a bitch Pam is. She then dipped a couple of French fries in the ketchup. She wondered why Tara or Eric haven't visited or even bothered calling her in over a year. She was certain they both missed her too.

"You know he's right Sook," Sam said interrupting her thoughts. "I think if Tara wanted to see us, she'd come around." Sam reiterates while filling a glass with ice, then spraying in some cola and pouring in a little whisky before passing it to Lafayette. "Besides, you shouldn't drive all the way to Shreveport and go to a vampire bar alone."

"You're welcome to come along," Sookie proposed. "I'm sure Tara would be happy to see you too."

"Count me out Sook," Sam shook his head dismissively, "I never want to see that place again." The scruffy faced man grabbed two beers out of the cooler and walked towards two waiting customers.

"Don't you wonder how Tara's doing? If she's happy." Sookie huffed clearly. She couldn't help but picture her poor friend being treated like a slave, cleaning blood, hauling coffins, and being isolated from her friends and family…most importantly from her. Sookie wanted to cry.

"What time you goin?" Lafayette asked dryly, interrupting her train of thought.

"I plan on leaving around 7, should be there by 9." She said primly, patting her face with her napkin, afterward, drawing the last sip of her drink before sliding out of the barstool.

"I get outta here at 7." He said thoughtfully, placing his hand coyly to his big hoop earring. "And James don't roll out of his coffin till then, so if you can wait till round 8, we'll go with you."

Sookie beamed, "Oh thank you La-La!" the young woman ran all the way around the bar to hug her friend.

"You welcome hookah." Lafayette shook his head in exasperation. No matter how many times he's explained to Sookie, still, she just could not leave well enough alone.

"I'll meet you at your place at 8!" Sookie expressed happily as she ran out of the restaurant.

In all honestly Sookie was not the entire reason Lafayette agreed to go to the infamous Shreveport bar. James had been inviting him to go to Fangtasia since they remodeled and reopened; he figured tonight was as good as any. Personally Lafayette was no longer bothered by Tara's absence. Although, in the beginning it was hard to take, however, once James had explained to him the whole Sire and Progeny relationship, he understood a great deal more. According to James, a Sire provides for and teaches their Progeny everything they know about being a vampire. During that bonding time, they can become very possessive. James told Lafayette it could take a lifetime before Tara returns home, by then most of her human family will be dead and gone. The only way Tara would return to Bon Temps sooner was if Pam suddenly released her. Lafayette accepted this and allowed himself to believe in his heart that his cousin was well.

At home, Sookie began the joyful task of getting dolled up for the night. Feeling nostalgic, Sookie decided to wear her favorite white sundress. She wore a black jean- jacket and black strappy- wedges. She slid on all red accessories and glided on bright blood- red lipstick for the finishing touch.

"Vampire bait." She giggled at her reflection in the mirror.

They arrived at the doors of Fangtasia a little after 10:30 pm. Lafayette had taken exceptionally long getting ready. His first issue was his accessories; he couldn't decide what would look best with is leopard print button up shirt, shiny gold- pants and black high-tops with gold spikes.

Before long, James amusement turned to boredom and he suggested to his beau that he wear the gold spike earrings to match his shoes.

James, the 60 year old, brooding vampire, sported a casual black blazer, white-V-neck t-shirt, dark-blue skinny -jeans and black boat- shoes.

The line at Fangtasia was semi-long, but moved quickly. Willa Burrell was at the door, dressed in a micro- short, lace, black-dress and lace- up high-heels.

"Hi Lafayette." Willa, beamed the moment she saw Tara's stylishly flamboyant cousin.

"Hi there-"Lafayette began, but before he could finish, Sookie maneuvered so she was standing in front of him.

"Hi Willow, I'm Sookie, remember me." Sookie asked, unaware that she'd mispronounced her name. But one thing Sookie was sure of; Eric must have mentioned her to his newest progeny.

Willa paid her mistake no mind and focused on recalling who Sookie was, and when she did, she smiled tentatively and greeted her warmly. "Welcome, tell Ginger that you have VIP service." She handed Lafayette a black card that had the word VIP written in bold red on the front and back.

"Thank you honey." Lafayette's winked at the brunette, his apprehension swiftly washing away. "Is Tara in there?"

A demure smile crossed Willa's face before she spoke. "She's here…go on in."

Feeling Willa's good-vampire vibe, Lafayette needed no further invitation. Lafayette sashayed inside, James and Sookie followed close behind.

Sookie gasped when she stepped inside the newly renovation night club. There were several life-size, sexy pictures of Tara, Willa, Eric and Pam hanging on the walls. Sookie was unable to focus on much else going on. She was so amazed at how sensual Tara looked in her photo. The Tara she remembered always looked...causal. The Tara in the pictures was a vixen! Sookie needed a moment to absorb the amazing transformation.

James had patronized Fangtasia on many occasions, and he was never impressed with the place until now. The space had been expanded, making room for a huge dancefloor. On each side of the dancefloor were golden cages; inside, scantily clad dancers, gyrating provocatively. The bar area was remodeled, shiny gold brass, glass and mirrors gave the area a stylish appearance. The well-appointed bar was decorated with larger than normal wine and spirit bottles. The bottles had lights inside creating a very stylish look. Even the shiny black floors sparkled with gold glitter.

The moment Lafayette entered the doors, he noticed Pam sitting in the throne center- stage. He could not deny, his cousin's maker had a grandeur presence about her. Her style was impeccable; the tall blond was dressed in a racy off shoulder, low-cut ruched blouse, painted -on- shiny-black tights and red knee-high boots. Pam was literally dressed to kill.

"That looks like the VIP area." James spoke loudly due to the vivacious, blaring music in the club. He pointed to a door on the right side of the dancefloor.

Sookie gasped again, the big red neon sign above the door said TARA'S JOINT. A hefty sized man dressed in a black track suit stood adversely in front of the door.

"I think we supposed to give this to you big bear." Lafayette said flirtatiously to the curt looking man, unintimidated by his gruff demeanor. The man said nothing as he took the card and opened the door.

The dimly-lit, cozy room was adorned with swanky tables, plush chairs, and a large one- sided mirror. They could see the entire club from the room, however the people on the other side could only see their own reflection. The music from the club played softly in the background.

Not a moment after they took a seat Ginger shuffled in to take their drink orders.

"Damn, this ditzy bitch still here letting random vampires chew on her narrow ass." Lafayette said coolly the moment Ginger left the room. "You see all those bite mark on her?"

James nodded and laughed, "It's a lifestyle for some humans."

"I just hope her dumb-ass get our orders right, that hussy is dumber than box of hair."

James laughed earnestly again. "Right on lover, AB is the only type for me." He smiled lovingly at the best thing that ever happened to him.

"Sookie, yous awfully quite, what's on yo mind sweetheart?"

The young woman had several things on her mind, none of which she wanted to reveal to her friend at the moment. Everything had changed so much from the last time she was here. She expected to see Eric on the throne. He'd summon her and she'd finally have the chance to tell him all about her new life. It was odd for her to see Pam sitting on Eric's throne. Although she'd prepared herself to be unceremoniously greeted by the snarky vampire; yet tonight, Eric's eldest progeny seemed completely unaffected by her presence.

And where is Tara?

"Just taking it all in." She smiled, attempting to mask her circumvention, "Geese, I could really use a drink right now."

Not a second later, Ginger strolled back in with a tray full of cocktails, "Pam said, the first round is on her," the platinum blonde chirped gleefully.

"Please tell Pam we appreciate her generous hospitality." James requested, handing Ginger a five-dollar tip.

Sookie and Lafayette were momentarily shocked into silence.

"Well, this is new, Vampire Barbie is playing nice for a change." Lafayette acknowledged, his perfectly-arched eyebrow raised with surprise.

Forty-five minutes and two strawberry-daiquiris later, Sookie had becoming restless. By the third apple- martini, Lafayette's dirty jokes had everyone in the VIP room laughing uncontrollably. With each drink Lafayette became more and more rambunctious, much to James delight.

"I'm gonna excuse myself to the ladies room." Sookie announced to her friends, but didn't wait for them to respond. It wouldn't have mattered, they were not paying attention to her anyway. The young blond politely pushed her way through the crowd to the ladies restroom. She finished her business, washed her hands and reapplied her rouge lip color.

Instead of going left towards the bar, she took a right and headed down to Eric's office. She twisted the doorknob and pushed the door forward.

Sookie let out a shocking gasp, while doing her best to hold herself together. Her doe eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. The blonde woman wasn't sure how to register what she was witnessing.

Tara's naked, shapely backside was facing her, straddled over Eric's equally nude, muscular form. His back arched in his big leather chair, his hands placed firmly on her hips, Eric's pale body thrusted upwards, driving his well-endowed cock deep inside her in a rapid speed. The dark-skinned beauty release a loud moan, her long dark hair brushing lightly against her arched back. In every loud moan, Eric got encouraged to drive his cock faster, with brute force causing her moans to become louder and louder. And every thrust ended with a loud thudding sound, as he slammed at her curvaceous backside. The whole room was filled with moaning and thudding sounds. His cock was quite thick, its girth opened her lips wide, allowing her juices to coat his cock, bathing it completely.

"Eric!" Sookie breathed… she was unsure if she even said it aloud in the state she was in. In any case, she received no response.

The handsome, vampires eyes were shut tight. Eric was fully captured in the throes of pleasure, loving the feeling of Tara's tight wetness sliding up and down his shaft.

"Tara!" Sookie's voice shook, leaving no doubt that she'd spoken aloud.

"WHAT!" Tara sounded hostile at first until she turned her head as much as she could and caught a glimpse of Sookie, "Oh hey Sook," she said offhandedly. "What are you doing here?"

Sookie was too overcome with confusion to answer.

She managed to get her legs moving and she fled. It was close to midnight and the club was packed. That did not stop Sookie from rudely pushing patrons until she got outside the doors of Fangtasia for some much needed fresh air.

_What were they thinking? _

She said to herself.

She didn't think they were thinking.

In the office, Tara tried to look ashamed, but since she wasn't feeling ashamed it wasn't really working for her.


	18. Suicide Blonde

**A/N:** Part II -Surprise Visit

**Requested By / Dedicated To:** Swurve

**Song:** Sleep to Dream by Fiona Apple

_I have never been_

_So insulted in all my life_

_I could swallow the seas_

_To wash down all this pride_

_First you run like a fool_

_Just to be at my side_

_And now you run like a fool_

_But you just run to hide_

_And I can't abide_

* * *

"Is you gonna tell me why you sittin here lookin like you just seen a ghost?" Lafayette huffed as he rushed towards Sookie, observing her as she sat despondently in James's convertible.

She didn't respond.

Lafayette was unsure if she even heard him at all.

"Sook, you plan on parkin- lot -pimpin all night… Or what?"

The young woman shuddered in disgust, unable to shake the image of Eric and Tara from her mind. The way the two were behaving was inexcusable, she thought to herself.

"I'm ready to go home." She clipped, shaking her head, her gaze remained forward, she couldn't bear make eye contact or she just might lose her cool.

"What you mean you ready to go home…we just got here…besides Tara wanna see you."

"Tara…! Tara…!" Sookie practically growled through clenched jaw.

Lafayette took a step back as Sookie's aloof demeanor as it manifest into something he'd never seen in her before.

_Home-girl lookin straight up cray-cray! _

"Yes Tara…That's who we came here to see…What the hell is wrong with you Sook?"

Sookie leapt from the car and stomped her way back into the nightclub.

Lafayette knew something was wrong, but decided not to push it. He was just glad he was going back into Fangtasia to party- on!

Once inside, Sookie straightaway caught eyes with Eric, he had reclaimed his seat on the throne and was conversing with Willa and Pam. Willa was leaning over and feathering kisses along her Sire's jaw and the side of his neck.

Suddenly he no longer looked devoid of all emotion.

Eric's face lit up into a sexy-wolfish smirk.

Sookie's eyes enlarged and her face became flushed with irritation.

She was screaming inside. _How dare she?! First Tara, now Willow. This is getting ridiculous!_

"Hey Sook." Tara cheerfully called out to Sookie.

Sookie whipped around to face Tara, she stood motionless, staring daggers at the dark-skinned beauty.

This surprised Tara, who was expecting a warm greeting from her friend- whom she hadn't seen or talked to in almost two years. The young vampire also thought, judging by her friends pounding heartbeat something was wrong.

"You alright Sook." Tara asked warily, she darted a glance at her cousin, seeking answers in his eyes, but he seemed just as confused as she.

"AM I ALRIGHT!?" Sookie shouted angrily. "AM I ALRIGHT…!? HOW DARE YOU?!"

"How dare I what?" Tara asked completely taken by surprise, she place her hands on his hips, overall confusion washed over her as he tried to figure out Sookie's odd behavior.

"You where screwing Eric!" The blonde woman sneered with unadulterated frustration at the raven haired vampire.

"Oh, this is saucy!" Lafayette call out breathlessly, "I need a drank!" pulling his oriental fan from his pocket, swishing it open and fanning his face.

"Yes Lover," James used his vampire speed to rush to the bar.

"So what if Eric and I were fucking." Tara shrugged crossing her arms in displeasure. "What's it to you?"

"I thought you were my friend!"

Tara slowly rolled her eyes and let out a deep exasperated sigh. "Last I check Sookie, you broke up with Eric after he got his memory back. And you were with Bill until his true-death. A few months later you met that Brad Pitt lookin truck-driver, got married and had his baby. Am I right?"

Sookie's words deserted her for a moment, all she could do was feel, and what she felt was betrayed. "Why didn't you visit me anymore? Why have you kept Eric from me?" she shrugged awkwardly.

"Is that what you think I did?" Tara's eyes furrowed in disbelief. Sookie's logic made no sense, she really thinks the world revolves around her, she saw no points of view other than her own. "Sookie, while you've been going on with your life, so have we. My life is over in Bon Temps, my family is here in Shreveport now."

"But Bill and Jessica never..." Sookie wondered a far off look crossed her face. _Had Bill and Jessica ever…_

"Sook," Tara interrupted her thoughts, smoothly eying her. "I guarantee if Eric was Jessica's maker - they would have fucked. Nobody wanted to fuck Bill but you."

Sookie scoffed, "I think it's disgusting!" Her expression was serious and Tara was appalled at her judgements.

"It's disgusting because I'm fucking him, but it was all good when he was with you?" Tara said in a sharp voice. "Now I see why Pam hates your guts. You really do think ya pussy is made of gold." A dark grin crossed Tara's crimson lips as she spoke next. "Your face looks constipated Sookie, forget us and go home." Sookie's presence buzzed around the obsidian eyed vampire like a fly that she could not swat.

The blonde woman's tantrum began with her breath turning from quiet and regular to a panting gasp. She sucked at the air like it had suddenly become thick and was now almost too difficult to draw in.

"Fine…! Her hazel eyes were stern. "Go to hell Tara!" Sookie turned and literally stomped out of the bar.

"Fuck you - ya ungrateful bitch- I fuckin died for you...! cunt!." Tara shouted out. "You're more annoying than a thick piece of shit in a shallow bucket."

An involuntary chuckle escaped the young man's throat, "I ain't even gonna try to fix this," Lafayette bantered in a conversational tone, hoping to calm his cousin. He was actually quite proud of her restraint. And he understood completely now why she'd been distant.

He knew just how to change that now.

Tara's eyes lit up with a sigh of relief, "Let's just leave well enough alone cuzz," she leaned in and hugged her human relative.

Lafayette embraced his petite vampire cousin and said, "James and I will see you next weekend."

And he sashayed out the door.

The pretty vampire smiled and returned to the throne to be with her family.

**The End**


	19. Tara's Blog

**A/N: _A/U-A/H- One__** year before the Vampires came out of the coffin in the Great Revelation.**_**

**Note:_ Pre season 1 Human Tara age 18 /Vampire Eric age 1000._**

**Song:**_ Invisible By U2_

_I'm more than you know_  
_ I'm more than you see here_  
_ More than you let me be_  
_ I'm more than you know_  
_ A body in a soul_  
_ You don't see me but you will_  
_ I am not invisible_

* * *

Growing up I always felt invisible.

Birthday presents, Christmas gifts or any acknowledgement for good grades and behavior abruptly stopped when my father left my mom and me for another woman. My mom lost all her self-worth and I became her burden.

I was seven years old.

When I was ten my mother started dating a loser who would touch me when no one was around. At the time, I had no idea it was inappropriate. When he started trying to have full intercourse with me, I told my mother. She responded by calling me a lair and slapping my face.

So I never told anyone else. If my mom didn't believe me- than who would?

Besides, I was too ashamed and revolted with myself for being molested and raped by my step-father, when I was about ten, I gained some nerve to fight. He had no problem fighting me back. His hits did a lot more damage than mine. When mom asked him about my black eye, he'd lie, telling mamma, I sassed him or something.

So eventually, I stopped fighting and at the age of fourteen he took my virginity.

Not once did my mother ever question my stepdad, not even the time she caught him in my bedroom wearing nothing but his underwear. Instead she hit me over head with a Captain Morgan's bottle. She told the nurse my concussion was caused by a clumsy fall down the stairs.

The nurse believed it, but Gran Stackhouse sure didn't. She called child services to investigate. They came over to the house a few times but nothing came of it. Mom, would clean up the house real nice and fill the fridge with groceries.

That's all it took.

But the damage was done, the social worker snooping around made Ma furious. She blamed me for all of it. She called me a whore and said I was trying to ruin her life.

And the beatings got worse.

No one seemed to notice the bruises, the void of life in my eyes, how withdrawn, temperamental, and depressed I was all the time.

No one noticed me unless I yelled, lashed out and demanded to be seen and heard.

And then I was quickly labeled the angry black girl.

At sixteen, I decided to just run away from home. On a Friday afternoon, after school I went to Sookie's house. We asked Gran, as we did many times, if I could sleep over since it was the weekend. Gran, being the sweetheart she is, didn't mind. We had a fried chicken dinner and at bed time I took a nice hot bath.

After everyone in the house fell asleep I 'borrowed' an outfit, it was a purple tracksuit Sookie got for her birthday. She never wore it because she said it wasn't her style, so I knew she wouldn't miss it. I borrowed a hair brush, five rubber bands, ten tampons, and a stick of deodorant. I emptied my book bag of school books and filled it with the 'lent' items.

Dear Sookie, if you ever read this, I want you to know. I'm sorry for taking some of your things, please forgive me.

I left that night and never looked back.

I walked down to the main road and hitched a ride to Shreveport. The man who gave me a lift was the farmer type, bearded, pot belly, wearing blue jean overalls. The moment I got into the car his eyes kept roaming over my body, especially, my legs. He kept telling me how pretty I was while touching himself. He knew I was a runaway and jail-bait, but it didn't make him much difference.

I knew right then how I'd support myself from now on. Luckily, he only wanted me to touch him and he gave me twenty dollars and a ride to the Shreveport bus station. I used the money to buy me a toothbrush, toothpaste, a small bottle of lotion, and some healthy snack food items. The healthy food cost more, but are worth it. All of my earnings are spent on nutritious meals and cheap motel rooms. In the dingy old room, I can have a little peaceful 'me time' for a night or two.

I realize what I'm doing is dangerous and nasty, but being a homeless teen drop-out, I haven't a lot of options.

That's why I learned quickly how to survive on these streets. My first rule is to get as much rest as possible. So at night, you have enough energy to defend yourself or run if needed. I've learned to fight like Tyson and run like a cheetah. And I've had to do both on quite a few occasions.

I stay away from drugs and alcohol. If you're a drunk or a druggie, you're vulnerable, and I've seen what the streets can do to those weak fools.

I've lived just about everywhere a homeless teen would live, in motels, shelters, churches, and bus stations. A great place to take a hot shower is Shreveport hospital. I discovered that the hospital has an unsupervised shower area in the south wing. I'd stumbled upon the secluded shower room one day when I'd ran out of condoms and was going to the health clinic for more. I have about ten minutes to shower and get dressed before someone comes by and notices that I'm not a patient. I'm usually done in about half that time.

My favorite place to stay is at the Shreveport city mission. The women and kids there are so nice. I always feel safe there. I'd go there for a place to crash, get clean underwear and toiletries when I don't make enough money selling myself on the street.

Last night a light blue pickup truck pulled alongside me in the dark alley where I stroll. I slowly approach it and to my shock I recognized the man inside. It was the bar owner Sam Merlotte, I have no idea what he was doing there. And I didn't stick around to find out. The moment he called out my name I took off. Even though he was in his truck, I know the streets better than him and it wasn't hard to lose him.

Now all the shame of what I've become is beating me like a fist. I am trying so desperately to hold on to a little piece of my soul, my sanity, but the streets stole it long ago. My heart aches and I am just tired.

I cannot live with what I am and the judgement that comes with it. It won't be long before the whole town knows what's become of me.

They'll call me a whore, an uneducated, uncivilized, subhuman. A piece of trash to be used and thrown out.

No one in Bon Temps ever saw the pain, the despair, the hopelessness. No one heard my cry, and now, no one ever will.

This is my final entry. The date is April 23rd 2007.

Goodbye,

Tara Mea Thornton

* * *

Just as Tara was about to sign off; a light 'ping' noise caught her attention. Her eyes widen at the sight of the red envelope indicating that she has a new message. Tara was shocked. In the four years she'd been writing her blog, she'd never received any messages.

She clicked on the red envelope and began reading the message from the sender who called themselves 'Fangtastic'.

_Dear Tara,_

_I am a man with many interests. My priority interest is the human condition and all that comes with it. I found your blog by mistake, but after reading the very first entry in 2004, I've been secretly following you. And after reading your entire blog, I've come to realize we are alike in many ways._

_We are misunderstood, outcast, deemed unfit to live amongst society. Do to circumstances beyond our control, we were forced to live in the shadows._

_I mourn the loss of the life I once had._

_I must admit Tara, you fascinate me. Everything you've chronicled intrigued me, as I said, we are alike in many ways. You are strong in spirit, a true survivor. There's a strength in you that you don't realize you possess. You have wisdom and courage that you don't give yourself credit for._

_I ask you to reconsider ending your life. And allow me to speak with you further._

She read his message a few times, and then she read it again a few more. She sat at her table considerably taken aback. A new-found curiosity swept over her. She wanted to know more about the mysterious person who'd sought her out in such an unorthodox manner. And she genuinely did think about it speaking with him some more.

The icon by his user name indicated he was still online.

And then she typed a simple response.

_'Okay.'_

_'Thank you._' He quickly replied back.

_'What is your name?'_ She asked.

_'Eric Northman.'_

That night Tara Thornton and Eric Northman exchanged thoughts, ideas and dreams. He asked her many questions and even though she had no idea who was out there reaching out to her, it felt nice knowing that someone was there.

Someone was listening.

It had been a long time since she'd allow herself to believe that there was anyone good in the world. But chatting with Eric was serene. It felt normal, natural, and nice...

It's 10 PM and the café was about to close so Tara said goodnight to her new friend.

She waited patiently for a response.

_Tara we come into the world alone and that is how we all must leave. What matters is the time spent in-between. Please allow me to share my world with you. Perhaps you will wish to stay a while. Until, tomorrow night, I bid you farewell._

Tara smiled, she no longer felt invisible.


	20. Tainted Souls

**A/N:** _Part II of Tara's Blog_

**Special Note:** _A/U - One year before (2007) the vampires come out of the coffin in the True Blood Universe; Preseason 1 Tara age 18 (braids)/Eric age 1000 (long hair)._

**Dedicated To**_: _sheshe073 and Yaoi4596- (welcome back sister)

**Song:** _"Don't Fear the Reaper" By Blue Oyster Cult_

_All our times have come  
Here, but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain  
(We can be like they are)_

_Come on baby  
(Don't fear the reaper)  
Baby take my hand  
(Don't fear the reaper)  
We'll be able to fly  
(Don't fear the reaper)  
Baby I'm your man_

* * *

**TARA POV**

I put my key in the ignition and turned it to start the car.

Oh come on!

My piece of shit won't start and I just bought the car a week ago. I've only driven it back a forth to work, which is less than 10 miles a day. I filled up before I left my motel this morning, so I know it's got plenty of gas. And all the lights are coming on so I know it's not the battery.

So what the fuck could it be?

I stepped out of my car and look under the hood as if I could possibly figure out what's wrong, let alone fix it.

I let out a defeated sigh and shove my hand in my pocket, pulling out my cellular.

Out of habit, I call my mom.

Big mistake.

Judging by the slur of her voice she was drunk as a skunk. All she did was tell me how stupid I was for spending all my money on my raggedy car.

I shouldn't have called her, she'll never be supportive of anything I do, let alone help me out of a bind.

"Need some help Miss?" A gruff, masculine voice called out to me from the shadows.

I turned to see who was offering me a helping hand. Oddly, I couldn't make out his face, the way the street light hit the top of his baseball cap cast a shadow, which hid his features.

It seemed almost strategic.

"Just trying to get my hunk of junk to start." I try removing the annoyance out of my tone, attempting to sound friendly.

But when this guy approaches me I quickly change my mind. His smile reeked of wickedness, and something inside told me he held many secrets behind that smile. His cold eyes where almost gray, and he looked at me with an eerie fascination.

"I don't know anything about cars," He glanced fleetingly at the engine of my car and shrugged. "I can give you a lift."

Something about this guy is off.

"Nah, I'm just headed down the road." I took a look around; the parking lot was practically empty, even the drunks and homeless guys that usually loiter around had left.

"It's no problem at all, my car is parked around the back." He was still smiling. It struck me how grotesque that smile was. "Let's go." When he spoke next, his voice had deepened considerably. "It's not safe out here all alone."

This asshole has got to be kidding me. I ain't goin nowhere with him.

"I'll wait here, I need to grab a few things and lock up."

His smile faded somewhat, without disappearing. It simply became...less harmless and slightly more calculating. The look in his eyes matched his expression.

"Sure thing, be right back." He said, smiling his alien smile again.

I fought not to wince.

"Alrighty…"

The guy was weird and my instincts tell me that he's up to no good. I hoped that he didn't come back. I got in my car locked the doors and tried my luck…

Shit..! Nothing...I decided if the creepy guy did come back I'd tell him to fuck off and catch the public transport to the café.

I had flipped open my phone when suddenly I heard the booming sound of glass breaking. It took me a moment to realize it was my window. The shards of glass shattered across my face with force, but I didn't have time to register the pain, before I knew it I was being dragged out of the car...by my hair.

Whoever had a hold of me was very strong! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed loud, flailing my entire body, fighting to free myself from the grasp. As I fought, he growled like a ferocious animal, scratching me, digging into my flesh cutting me all over with his razor like claws as he yanked a fist full of my hair and tugged me towards the dark alley. My vision became blurred and I couldn't get a good look at him, but I didn't need too, I knew it was that creepy fucker who pretended to want to help me.

He shoved me with such force, I flew back several feet, and my head crashed hard against the brick building. In less than a second he was on me, pinning me with both hands, his razor like nails dug deep into my skin. It hurt and I screamed again, "AHHHHHHHHHH…" but it died before it had a chance...

He opened his mouth wider than humanly possible letting out a guttural snarl. His breath smelled like rotting carcasses, unnaturally, he had hundreds of incisor teeth.

He looked like something out of a nightmare.

I reacted on instinct and I kicked him square in the crotch.

He let out a whale of a groan and suddenly I heard a whoosh noise and there was a blur rushing towards us.

The blur knocked my attacker across the alley. Now there was two blurs swirling around the alley.

I started to move in the opposite direction of the vortex until; something knocked me back into the wall again.

And again, my head slammed, with force against the brick and stone building. I shivered as black waves closed in around me. My vision blurred, I couldn't see and then there was just blackness.

I don't know how much time had passed before I jerked awake violently, reaching out to grab whoever was holding me.

I felt like I was floating; I'm rising but nothing is underneath me. I'm being held by a man, his body is solid, muscular and bitterly cold. I breathe in, astonished by his fresh fragrant scent.

My vision is still blurred...but I shook it off... I'm able to center a bit and then I see him.

His hair, long, straight and blonde it's blowing beautifully in the wind as he embraced me confidently against his chest.

I'm cradled securely against his steady body and strangely… I feel safe.

Wait… I recognize him… I try to concentrate and think coherently. I turn my head as much as I can to get a better view him, of my surroundings…It can't be!?

We're flying!

Am I dreaming?

My god…Am I dead?

My head is spinning, white and red lights are whizzing by. My vision was narrowing…I'm having a terrible time focusing. I feel my eyes rolling wildly in my head. Soon, I lost complete control of my limbs and all went black again.

* * *

**ERIC POV**

I got to her just in time.

The demon, Desmond Cataliades had attacked her. Why he chose her will most likely remain unknown, but one thing is certain, he wanted Tara badly.

What he didn't know was I had already claimed her.

I fought the demon and of course I was victorious, I beat him into submission and then destroyed him.

Unfortunately he'd already marked Tara.

She'd need my blood to survive the night, and a full blood bond to reverse the effects.

I scooped up the petite beauty and carried her off.

I decided against returning her to that rundown motel she resides in. She'd recover better, in more hospitable accommodations.

As I held the lovely young woman in my arms, it brought to mind the night I reached out to her online.

It has been three months since the day we first spoke. And almost every night after, she and I chat on a regular bases. We'd exchanged phone numbers and after her shift at the diner, she'd call me from her motel room.

Tara always started our conversations with telling me about her day and then asking me about mine. I'd tell her about my night before since currently she is unaware that I am vampire.

Ironically I'd planned on changing that tonight...

As a matter of fact, according to my father Godric, the entire world will know of our existence soon. I am unsure if that is a good or not. I'm certain most humans will be accepting, but for the millions that are not…how shall they react.

When Tara expressed to me that she'd stopped prostituting and found more conventional and less hazardous employment, I felt a sense of accomplishment. I never requested her to stop, I made sure to never pass judgment either. I simply warned her of the dangers that come with that occupation. I've known many vampires who've drained prostitutes and made sure their bodies were never to be found.

She also informed me that she has reconnected with her family and friends in Bon Temps. Again, I never dictated to her what to do, I simply expressed to her what I would do if I was in her place.

Every night I look forward to our exchange, simply because unlike most humans and non-humans, Tara Thornton is truly who she says she is, her blog is proof of that.

I gifted her with dozens of compliments on her single profile picture, beseeching that she provide me with more images of her beauty. She promised she would as soon as she could, but I've yet to receive any. I sent her several pictures of myself and much to my delight she was pleased with my appearance.

I asked her last night to meet with me for the second time, and finally she agreed.

Her acceptance caused my dead heart to feel as if it were beating again, I was excited, a feeling long lost to me.

The night before, she sent me a picture of her piece of metal not worthy of being called a car. In the email, she told me that she'd saved enough money to get her hair and nails styled so she'd appear like she did when she took her profile picture.

If only I'd known that was the reason for her trepidation, I would have employed any stylist she wanted and funded it all.

In fact, I had offered to provide for her on several occasions and each time she flat out refused, even though I'd expressed to her that I'm a man of many resources.

She said my friendship was the most valuable thing I had to offer her.

Her words stirred so many emotions inside of me. I was unable to explain it; and I tried to recall the last time I felt this way.

She sent me a text saying she'd finished at the salon and we'd meet at the café at 8 pm. As I journeyed down the road to the café, I spotted her car in the empty parking lot of the closed salon, the driver side window of her car was shattered, and her cellular phone lay abandoned on the ground.

The smell of a demon lingered in the air.

And then I heard her scream in dismay…

Alas, this was certainly not how I planned our first encounter to transpire.


	21. Midnight Kiss

**A/N: **Part III of 'Tara's Blog'.

**Dear Readers**: I have one more chapter in the works for this fic... I may write more. I am really enjoying this Taric shot. Please let me know what you think.

**Song:** _Crimson and Clover by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts_

_Now I don't hardly know her_

_But I think I could love her_

_Crimson and clover_

* * *

**ERIC POV**

_Friday Night_

A sliver moonlight filtered through the windows, spilling into the shadows that surrounded me, it was a cloudless night and the sky was freckled with stars. Even though the light from the hall did not reach her, the silver-blue light of the moon shone through the windows, bathing her in the cool light of the night.

The wood-fire, blazing in the ample fireplace, sent its warmth and light far out into the room, flashing red reflections in the curiously twisted bars of the brass bedstead. The dim lights blinked, casting a crepuscular glow within the room.

The sheets twisted around her lovely nude body, much of her form was uncovered. My eyes raked over her form, and I could feel my own body becoming warmer in appreciation.

Her hair is a rich shade of onyx. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, mahogany-like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes fluttering against high cheekbones. A straight nose, and kissable full crimson lips- she seemed the picture of perfection.

I cursed the gods for making her skin so beautiful.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled sweetly at me. Her eyes sparkling like stars flaunted on the night sky and my entire world sighed with contentment.

"Eric Northman, this is the worst first date ever."

Her large dazzling doe eyes shimmered like opalescent lilies in the palace of celestial maidens. The girl was stunningly gorgeous, like a painting of a goddess brought to life.

"Then I shall make it up to you."

I am in awe of her. There was something different about Tara, something unproven inside of her, and I'm intrigued by it.

"What happened to me tonight?"

She isn't anything like the women I'm accustomed to, her innocence was not feigned, nor was her appreciation.

"You were attacked by a demon, a very old and powerful one."

I made myself comfortable, extending out across the bed. I didn't know why I was so drawn to her, something about her called out to me.

"You mean to tell me the thing that attacked me was a demon?"

She sits up, modestly tucking the sheets securely under her arms.

"Yes, his name was Desmond Cataliades, I met him in 1972, in a mutual business endeavor….And tonight, I destroyed him."

"Thank you Eric." Her smile humble and sincere. "In the 70's…" her expression stirred in confusion, "but that would make you…you can't be…what are you Eric?"

"I am vampire."

"A vampire! She exclaimed knowingly. "So vampires and demons are real!"

She nodded in self-conformation. It seems Tara had wisdom well beyond her years.

"Among other supernatural beings and entities." I answer in all honesty.

"Well, slap me silly and call me Susie; I knew it!" Tara breathed. "I thought you were 25 - 30 max... but now…how old are you really?"

I prop myself up with my elbows, meeting her lovely gaze. "I am thousand years old. I was born in what is now called Sweden, as a human, I was a Viking and at the age of 27 I was killed in battle and made vampire."

"Do you drink blood, like the books say?" She asks, apprising me with curiosity, I sensed no signs of fear. I took it as a great complement that she would be so unguarded with me.

"Yes, blood and darkness are a part of life for a vampire."

As an afterthought, she was putting it all together, realizing, we never chatted online during the daytime hours.

"Do you have to hurt or kill people to get the blood?"

"Absolutely not… something like that happens when a newly turned vampire is not taught properly by their maker. I know how to feed so the experience is enjoyable for both parties involved."

She tilted her head to the side, pondering, like Eve so quick to eat from the tree of knowledge.

Suddenly, she doubled over, clenching her stomach, groaning in agony. I could hear her heartbeat accelerate and beat erratically.

"What's happening to me?" Tara grimaced in distress.

"The demon has a hold on you."

"But I thought you killed him." She cried, beads of sweat pooled on her forehead and ran down the side of her face, over her temples, into her neck.

"Tara," Hoping to make her more comfortable, I place another pillow under her head, gently pushing her shoulders, until her head is resting on the pillow beneath her. "If I don't give you more of my blood, his blood will overpower and infect you. You will become possessed. Once that happens there will be nothing I can do."

"I don't understand?" Her face contorted as she fought the overpowering demonic energy that was beginning to fill her up.

"Although his physical form is destroyed he is an eternal entity. Soon you will become his slave, what humans call zombies, you will have no control of your actions, bidding his evil command."

"What will happen to me if I have your blood for the second time, will I become your zombie?" She whimpered helplessly and I kneeled down beside her, taking her hand in mine for comfort.

"You will not, nor will you become possessed. You shall have control over all of your actions," I paused a moment, choosing my next words carefully. Although she was wary, her curious appraisal remain unwavering. "However, there are slight adverse effects."

"Like what?" Her voice trembled, she shivered, and her rolling eyes swooped back and forth, finally landing back in my direction.

"Vampire blood is very addictive. You will develop strong sexual feelings for me; I may appear constantly and vividly in your dreams. I shall know of your whereabouts at all times, and your strength and libido will slightly increase."

"Damn, that's some freaky shit." Her voiced cracked, she was shivering profusely now, the demons hold was strong but she fought the possession with all her might, and then she faded out again.

* * *

**TARA POV **

_Sunday Night _

This was a dreamless sleep.

The first I'd had in months. I had none of the familiar shards of long-buried memory tormenting me so that I woke up sweating and ready to vomit.

Surprisingly, when I woke up I felt good. This made no sense considering I'd been tossed like a trailer-home in a tornado.

I take a moment to engage in my surroundings.

Where am I?

How did I end up in this beautifully decorated, humongous room?

I'm lying in a bed, naked as the day I was born. On the chair next to the nightstand are my clothes neatly folded, my cellular phone placed on the top, on the floor are my tennis shoes. I reach over and grab my cellular to check for missed calls.

Alas, there were none…

That was a second thought, what threw me off was the date.

According to my phone, I've been knocked out for two days.

I get up and begin getting dressed. I get my panties and bra on when I hear someone in the hall nearing the room so I decide to play dead and jump back in the bed.

"Don't be afraid Tara." The voice softly murmured. "I won't harm you."

I knew that voice. It's my online friend, Eric Northman!

He's the one who helped me…this is his house…

My eyes instantly sprung open and there he stood, directly over me. I felt like all the air had been drawn from my lungs and I was unable to breathe. I had to force my lungs to breath.

My goodness, Eric is not merely good-looking – His face is like an angel, perfect, defined, with striking chiseled features, his eyes piercing blue. He's the epitome of male beauty, breathtaking, and tall, his muscles rippled under his pallid skin. What I liked most was his blue eyes, they reminded me of blue waters. They almost seemed to be green when the flames of the fireplace light, hit them just right. His jaw was strong and his eyebrows were strikingly handsome. His lips were slightly smiling as I stared at them.

"I'd love to bite that lip of yours." His slight smile turned to a full blown smirk.

Oh my. I'm completely unaware that I'm chewing my bottom lip.

"I bet you would." I blush, my mouth parted slightly as I gasp and swallow at the same time. Eric moves closer, sitting on the bed next to me he leans forward, his gaze heated and intense.

I'm not sure why, but I place my hand on his chest, straightaway something bizarre happens. Visions of what happened to me the other night appear in my minds- eye; but it's as if I'm looking through his eyes.

I see him descend from the sky, into the parking lot, next to my car. My screams draw him to the near-by alley where the monster has me in his stranglehold. Eric, savagely rips him apart with supernatural strength. The creature emits a laser beam of blue light that shoots from his eyes and mouth as his mangled body collapses to the ground and melts into a primordial goo. I see Eric's defensive wounds on his hands heal almost immediately after. He picks up my badly injured body and ascends high above the city. We land on the upper balcony of his immense mansion, where he places me on this very bed. He bites into his wrist with his fangs and feeds me his blood. I watch in amazement as all the abrasions the monster inflicted on me heal, just as Eric's did in the alley. We undress and lay next to each other talking until daylight forces Eric to a coffin. Abruptly, I see many other images, some are unsettling and I'm intertwined with dark and daunting emotions, which leave me wary.

And suddenly the visions and feelings vanished, and I realized it was because I'd removed my hands from his chest.

He looks positively stunned.

I'm sure I did too…

"I am in awe of you Tara." He rasped, his expression soft, his endless blue eyes wide, the way he looked at me with such longing, desire…love…It was something I'd never seen before. His peaceful face gazing at me, with such childlike wonderment. The infernos in his eyes danced, drawing me in.

But I'm no fool, I know Eric is every bit the predator.

"Am I turning into a demon possessed zombie?"

"Once we bond, his hold on you will be broken."

I nodded in reply, my mouth suddenly dry, and words deserted me.

He leans down and kisses my lips gently sucking at my lower lip.

At that moment I wasn't aware of anything but the feel, taste, sound, touch, and scent of Eric Northman.


	22. By Your Side

**Song:** _By Your Side by Sade_

_You think I'd leave your side baby_

_And if only you could see into me_

_Oh when you're cold, I'll be there_

_Hold you tight to me_

_When you're lost and you're alone and you can't get back again_

_I will find you, darling and I will bring you home_

* * *

**TARA POV **

When Eric asked me to live with him indefinitely, it didn't take much convincing for me to agree.

Truth is, I'm afraid to be alone these days.

I didn't know what I was capable of now that I've been infected- possessed by the demon.

I never-ever want to sleep. I drank coffee all day until I shake and shamelessly follow Eric around the house at night like a lost puppy. I fight my sleep like a gladiator would his formidable opponent.

Of course there's no winning the battle with nature, and sleep is inevitable.

Once Eric retired to his coffin in the wee-hours of the night, I was all alone and pure exhaustion invaded my body.

And that's when the demonic nightmare assaulted me.

Like a 'Nightmare on Elm Street', the horrible images are so real. I'd turn into that twisted face demon, who attacked me, then I'd commenced to roaming the city streets, terrorizing; hell bent on hurting- infecting innocent people.

I wake up every morning nauseated, in a cold sweat. The smell of sulfur permeated from my flesh. I didn't know what to make of these convincing nightmares.

One things for sure, if my nightmares came to reality and I did turn into a demon; I know Eric is powerful enough to stop me before I actually hurt anyone.

And that's what I want. I want him to end my miserable existence, like he did to Desmond.

Although, I've only known Eric a few months and lived with him for just a week, I know he has my best interest in mind. He's proven that to me in all of his actions.

The second night, he paid my motel bill and sent for my things. The night after that, he hired a maid to assist me while he slept during the day.

Bettina Gage is the best too; she never makes me feel like the hot mess that I am. She never questions why she has to launder my sweat-soaked sheets and nightgowns every morning. Or why Eric is always absent during the day. Eric clearly stated she does not know he's a vampire. And I'm certainly not going to tell her. I don't want to scare her off. She cool, an amazing cook and I need her company during the day.

Even though most mornings I don't have much of an appetite, she'll still takes the time to make me breakfast. At noon I tag-along with her to the market to pick out dinner.

For the past five day's I've gotten somewhat acquainted with the forty-five year old, Texas born, mother of two. She's an outdoors woman who loves to camp. It's a good thing too; she's only allowed to cook in the garage or on the patio, due to Eric no liking the smell of food inside the house.

Oddly, every night, the tall hot vampire gets dressed for the evening and brings me a gigantic bowl of ice-cream.

I guess the smell of sweets don't bother him...

I wonder, how'd he know what taste good?

How'd he know that Bunny Tracks with maraschino cherries and caramel drizzle are yummy?

I'm always surprised with the wonderful flavor choices he comes up with. It's really a sight to behold watching a vampire make an ice cream sundae.

Tonight, he has business and he'll be out for a few hours; but not before we chat over a bowl of ice-cream.

It's adorable the way he's consistently trying to put me at ease. And although his efforts are appreciated, I'm still troubled.

"Tell me again, about how the blood bond works?" I've asked him this question every night, but if anyone was in the predicament I was in, they'd measure twice as well.

"The bond is immediate upon the final exchange. Our bond shall last up to a decade, we'd mutually become aware when the bond begins to wane."

Eric began, he didn't seem irritated or insulted by my constant questioning. My hesitation to bond with him was perfectly reasonable. This was a choice with long lasting, numinous results.

"The bond can only be broken by death, time or by one or both of us bonding with another."

Just the idea of the blood-bond always left me deep in thought. Pulling me from my rumination with the motioned his hand, he gestured towards my bowl of ice cream. My treat was slightly melting.

I shovel up a big spoonful and shoved the yummy-stuff in my mouth.

"As your bonded, our emotions shall infuse. I will feel all of your most intimate feelings. Such a bonding will alert me if you are in danger and you shall feel my emotional state as well."

I took another scoop of sweet goodness and forgetting my manners I spoke with ice cream still in my mouth.

"How many humans have you bonded with?"

This was a new question. But I needed to know if this was something he does when the mood strikes him.

"You shall be my first. I've never been entertained by such a perpetual act. I find human emotions bothersome."

All I could do was giggle (on the inside of course) at that. Eric seems perfectly willing to engage himself with my bothersome human emotions.

"I shall belong to you, and you to me, much like marriage, of course it is not legally binding except to the vampire community. No other vampire, two-nature or demon will violate our bond."

"Like a marriage." I repeated aloud, not really meaning too; at the same time my mind took off, taking me to risky places, that I was unprepared to venture.

"It is a new moon Tara," He said leaning in swiftly and placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. I was startled by his actions, the cool softness of his lips sent a delightful shiver down my spine, "an ideal time to bond, the magi believe this is the time to relinquish negative spiritual energy. If what they say is true, we need to seize the opportunity."

"What is- who are the magi?"

I asked, but he didn't answer.

"Tara, I shall wait for you no longer. Upon my return, you must decide."

He didn't give me time to respond, he simply sped out of the room, and I could hear the double doors in the foyer shut in finality.

He'd left the house.

If I say no… then what?

* * *

**ERIC POV**

Upon my persistent request to allow me to keep a watchful eye on her condition, the beautiful Tara reluctantly accepted and has been in my presence for seven days now.

From downstairs in the kitchen I could hear her as she leisurely exited the shower and prepare for bed.

I brought her the sweet, cold concoction humans eat for comfort to her bedside.

Indulging in her first taste of the frozen treat, her habitually accelerated heartbeat slowed, her inhalations steadied.

Beautifully, the doe eyed -doll face woman reclined back onto the propped pillows and smiled her lovely smile at me.

I find myself in a perplexing situation with the enchanting creature. Her internal spirit remains resilient, neither mine, nor the demon has full dominion over her.

Thus trapping the trouble beauty between both worlds.

Tara questioned me about the final blood-bond, she held a healthy dose of trepidation that equaled her curiosity.

On the contrary, Tara did not have the luxury of time.

Every day that passes, our blood exchange steadily wanes and every day I could smell the demon's blood infiltrating my blood inside of her –taking further hold of her, soon it shall dominate her and she will lose her soul.

Tonight she must give herself to me, there is no other way...


	23. Choose Me

**Song:** Turn Me On by Norah Jones

_Like a flower, waiting to bloom_

_Like a lightbulb, in a dark room_

_I'm just sittin' here waiting for you_

_To come on home and turn me on_

_Like the desert waiting for the rain_

_Like a school kid waiting for the spring_

_I'm just sitting here waiting for you_

_To come on home and turn me on_

_My poor heart, it's been so dark_

_Since you've been gone_

_After all you're the one who turns me off_

_But you're the only one who can turn me back on_

* * *

**ERIC POV**

Now that my business affairs are in order, I can devote my undivided attention to aiding Tara.

I entered the room and observed the beauty in the throes of another demonic attack. Deep guttural grows that were not her own escaped her throat, while her lovely face and body, unnaturally contorted.

The demon was showing himself to me.

As the magi instructed I rushed to open the windows and lit sage candles amidst the room. I placed comforting hands on her shoulders, stilling her thrashing body, while caressing her onyx hair, baring her exquisite neck.

"Desmond Cataliades - I command you to release Tara Mea Thornton." I called out to the demonic entity.

Tara's eyes snapped open, indicating that the demon was temporarily at bay, leaving her positively stricken.

Removing my shoes, I swiftly took my place on the bed next to her.

She pulled herself up, propping her elbow on the pillow, some of her hair fell seductively on her face while beads of sweat pooled on her forehead.

Her gaze finally found mine, deep russet eyes sealed onto me and in that moment I felt overcome with a longing that I've never felt before.

"I don't know what to do." She began to cry.

Gently, I pull her head fractionally towards me, her eyes darkest slate and I lean in and capture her remarkable lips in a kiss. I smelled her neck and hair as I did and I groaned when I felt Tara's tongue tangle with mine. Honey is the only thing vampires can still taste and that is exactly what Tara taste like.

Pure, sweet honey.

"Choose me." I demanded, although even to my own ears it sounded like a prayer.

"Choose you..?" She said quietly and reached to move my hand so it was resting in her palm. I could feel the desire swirling through her as I leant in and rubbed my cheek against hers.

So warm, so soft, and so very lovely.

""Min älskade, Välj mig. Yes Tara…I want to be yours."

The atmosphere between us changes, charged with an electric, exhilarating anticipation. Her breathing alters, the rise and fall of her lovely chest is visible as her heart races. Lifting my hand, I trailed a single finger over her face, down her neck, and through the valley between her breasts. She tugged at the deep red comforter on the bed, bashfully covering her amazing body.

"Yes…I choose you Eric."

Tara's breathing came out in short, sharp pants as I slowly removed the covers, unblinkingly gazing at her succulent body. I reached under the elastic band hooking my fingers into the band of her panties and slowly pulled them down. I removed them completely, leaving her in only her little white tank top.

Tara deserves to be worshipped.

I groaned when her scent invaded my senses. I'd never smelled anything so sweet and I was desperate to know if she tasted the same. There was only one way to find out.

I lowered my head and placed a single kiss over her sex, loving my first taste and the way her legs tensed in preparation. Delighted, I nudged my head deeper between her parted thighs, as the taste of her exploded on my tongue.

An involuntary growl escaped me, my restraint was challenged and it took me several long seconds to push back the savage.

Offering myself to her, I bit into my wrist, withdrawing my blood for her to partake.

Greedily she pulled my wrist to her awaiting mouth and drank me until the wound sealed.

Moving one of my hands to her head, I fisted my hand into her hair, tugging lightly on her raven locks, I found the perfect area of her neck and bit into her as gently as I could. I pulled on the wound drawing her sweet blood into my hungry mouth.

I feasted on her sex, teasing her with my lips, pleasuring her with my tongue, and driving her wild with my cock.

The room smelled of freshly fallen rain, spring lavenders and honey.

In that moment we became one and the demon was finally gone.

* * *

**TARA POV**

Like a bad case of deja'vu…

The silence was numbing. For several seconds, all that I heard was my own frightened intakes of breath.

It was no longer just the horrible nightmares, now the demon is physically attacking me.

The pain from his attacks was minute compared to the rage I now felt boiling inside of me. It consumed me… hunt –infect –kill, echoed in my mind…

I fought the urges with all I had and remained in bed.

I took a deep breath, wincing as pain sliced up my back in each spot that his jagged nail had punctured.

Pushing down the pain; setting aside the rage; I pushed on with my battle, everything burning with pain.

I was hovering over the bed, suddenly floating on the black waves again...the pain slightly fading along with the strong sulfur odor.

And then I heard Eric's voice call out to me.

"Tara Mea Thornton…"

My unfocused gaze found his blue ocean: there was no other way to describe it. It was as if I'd fallen feet first into a vast ocean.

There was something predatory in his eyes as they drove into me, searing; every trace of mannerism was gone from his face, now I could only see him, and it made me shiver under the intensity.

My body yearning for more of his touch even as he slid his hands over my shoulders.

"Choose me."

That has to be the sexiest thing anybody has ever said to me. His words are like some kind of incendiary device; my blood flames with desire for him.

The strings of energy were magnetic, causing me to arch my back to meet Eric's muscular chest.

And then he kissed me.

I felt so good being kissed so forcefully by Eric; like he was staking his claim.

When I came up for air he smirked. His icy blue eyes twinkled with delight, my brown eyes warily peered back.

I've never trusted anyone, but I could tell by the look in his eyes, this was more than just sex for him…He wanted me…completely.

Self-consciousness rose up inside me when he removed the comforter and I was before him in nothing but my simple white cotton tank and panties. I fidgeted while resisting the urge to cover myself with my arms.

"Beautiful," Eric murmured, running his eyes over my entire body, showing me his appreciation.

And I wanted him too. I could no longer deny it. Eric was my own personal salvation.

I had my communion of his blood and he took his share of mine and in our exchange it felt as if we were joined.

The deep bruises ache and throb as they heal.

I could hear him in my mind, calling out to me, chanting my name wanting me to submerge myself in his very soul. When I touched his chest, suddenly I was flooded with a tidal wave of emotion that flooded into my mind. I felt the oppressive weight of the demon lift, and I was lighter than air the smell of sulfur vanished and just like that, I was free.

As he stood I watched completely transfixed as Eric pulled the leather strip from his belt loops, tossing it to the floor. The top button flipped open, the zipper pulled down, and I unconsciously ran my tongue across my lower lip as Eric pulled his jeans down to reveal the muscular dip of his lower abdomen. My breath was caught in my throat as his pants were pushed low enough to free his long hard length from his confines. The pants were tossed aside forgotten like his belt.

I felt a longing I didn't know I had. I let my fingers explore him. His adorable ass, back around to his toned stomach, up to his defined chest.

I gasped when I felt Eric settle between my legs and tension once again bubbled to the surface, but before I had a chance to react Eric nudged me with his nose, sending a jolt of desire right through me. My legs parted on instinct, my body knowing what to do even as my mind still questioned.

And then he licked.

I screamed in rapture as the most exquisite ecstasy spread through my body.

I couldn't hold back the moans nor did I want to while Eric drove me out of my mind. I never knew anything could feel so good… This was something that transcended our bodies.

I moaned with unrestrained pleasure, my body arching into their combined touch, my nerves sparking, my senses reeling.

The pressure exploded in a magnificent way that left me trembling and panting for air. My legs somehow managed to wrap themselves around his head. I didn't even notice it until he was trying to pry them away from his temples.

"Oh!" was all I could whimper in fervor-filled moans. As quickly as my first release flittered away, my second built and slammed into me.

My body was perched with joy and I screamed in pleasure and satisfaction, my eyes fluttering shut as aftershocks flowed through me. I needed more, so I started massaging him, my lust increasing with every kneed of my hands.

He climbs up the length of my body, a groan escaped Eric's lips as I rocked against him with small thrusts urging him to enter me. He was so hard, and I found myself clenching my thighs around his hips, drawing him in.

He shuddered as he drove into me, muttering roughly in his native language, feeling that electricity we shared snapping around us.

Eric whispers breathlessly in my ear, "Tara, you are my Valhalla, my seraph, I worship you."

And I completely unravel at his words, exploding around him as I climax, splintering into a million pieces underneath him.

His pace becoming more and more frantic, Building and building, urging him harder and deeper until we're both crying out.

And still he moved inside me, his movements forceful, demanding, rocking me toward another powerful release. And another until I couldn't tell where one orgasm ended and another began.

He continued to push inside with long even strokes; just then my pussy pulsed around his cock, squeezing him, stroking him with every swell of my occurring release. Eric gritted his teeth trying to remain in control.

I felt him swell inside me, he helplessly cries out my name, thrusting hard, groaning, quivering, and then stilling as he empties himself into me, his release spurting warm and deep inside of me, his dick pulsing in response to my body's rhythm.

He collapsed beside me, bringing my fingers up to his mouth kissing each one.

After a few moments, he tucked me tightly to his side.

**_~THE END~_**

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Hello lovely readers and supporters,_

_I'm very sorry to say I'm taking break from this story and all of my Tara stories indefinitely. I had several great idea for this series, but the muse was suddenly lost._ _If I come back to this I will first try to work on **mzdoodlesauntie26** request for an 'All Human- Taric story' of 'Take Me Home Tonight' and then that will be the definite end of Blood Like Lemonade._

_ For now, I truly hope you all enjoyed this series thus far. _

_You all have been a great encouragement and support to me over the years._

**Dedicated To: **

Dispatcher652

Sheshe073

Darkskinned Goddess

Scully Fox

Flowery Meerkat

Hershey26

Janjan2009

JamesNorthman96

Box5angel

Swurve

Mzdoodlesauntie26

Luckyway

CodeName-Me

Elianegirs

Kiwi7

Nay766

Yaoi4596

Love'joy1990

Silent-Reader-220

Amcncpprhd

Thank ️ YOU All!

~ Muse ~

❤️❤️ ❤️❤️ ❤️❤️ ❤️❤️ ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ ❤️


	24. Moon River Saturday Comes Slow

**A/N:** Alternate Universe - Human Tara and Pam

**Place:** New Orleans

**Time:** Summer of 2010

**Not related to the previous chapter **

* * *

"You look amazing, perfect get-up for the interview." Pamela sauntered into my room wearing a relaxed purple t-shirt and black yoga pants. She's off on Sunday's and Mondays and today are Workout-Monday's for her.

"Thanks," I reply appreciatively. I'm wearing a knee-length form fitting black dress, my shiny black Calvin Klein pumps and a sleek black sweater. "I figured all black was the way to go," I add while applying crimson red matte lip color to my lips. My bestie has no idea how nervous I am.

"I came in to wish you luck and..." She hesitated slightly for a moment and smiled in the way she does when masking nervousness.

"And..." I asked while spraying a little Juicy Couture on my décolletage.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't mention your past jobs." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm just saying..."

"I know how to interview, it's keeping the job that I have issues with. Besides this is a damn vampire bar, not Goldman Sacs." I sassed, rolling my eyes.

"Fair enough, but keep in mind, I've worked there for 5 years and I put in a good word for you." Her perfect blonde brows arched and she waited patiently for me to acknowledged her request.

"And I thank you, Pam, I promise, I won't fuck it up." I smile brightly at her and her big blue eyes beam back at me.

"You got this Tara." She said, I hugged her, then grabbed my black clutch and left.

I'm 23 years old and I've had more jobs than I can count. This year alone I've had 7 and now I'm getting ready for number 8 thanks to my roommate and best friend since junior high. Some of my past coworkers have called high maintenance, not a team player or just plain bitchy, but I don't think I'm any of those things. I work hard, I won't tolerate rundown work environments, manipulative supervisors or unfairness of any kind. I suppose the way I go about addressing said infractions could be developed, but when it happens so often one just becomes fucking fed up. I can't count how many times I've been shortchanged, groped, asked to clean up puke and shit without gloves or even a face mask. Luckily, I can't imagine this place being anything like that. Pam seems to love her job and she always comes home with at least 100 bucks every night. She's always asking me to come out and I have but only twice, but I did not stay long, I'm still afraid of vampires.

But regardless of my fears I really want this job, so I made sure I did my research on the club. Most generic interview questions consist of asking the interviewee what they know about the business. And I must admit, the history of this club was rather intriguing.

NeckRomance is home to New Orleans longest-running industrial electronic night clubs. Established in 1980, two decades before the vampires came out of the coffin in The Great Revelation of 2000, the bar posed as a Biker Bar only open to the public on weekends. Unbeknownst to most of the world, the clubs 3 owners are vampires. Now, the night club is open 7 days a week from 7 PM to 3 AM. On Monday's -DJ Sinister crafts a continuous audio-visual mix show of the latest and the greatest in Dark Metal, hardcore Electronic-Rock, Brit-Pop, Nu-Metal, Wave and more. Tuesday nights DJ Macabre shines with his mixture of Alternative rock, 80's crossover, and New wave punk. Wednesday's and Thursday's are a throwback to the days when the bar posed as a Biker Club. A dozen sultry Burlesque dancers, cleverly named Dracula's Daughters perform to today Pop Hits of their choice and men come from all over the world to see the display of stunning women. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday is called The Vampire Weekends with DJ Lastat and his quartet of exotic dancers called Hell Lovers: He is the master at Drum and Bass. Dark-step. Down-tempo and Acid jazz. The atmosphere is dark-decadence for alternative pleasures catering to the artistic, creative and futuristic industrial tendencies of and tortured souls.

Now I guess it's time to put my big girl britches on. It's 8 PM sharp as I enter in the employee entrance as instructed by Eric, one of the bar's owners. He called me last night and told me that he'd be waiting behind the crimson doors.

And there he was. A tall statuesque figure standing at the end of a dimly lit the hall. I swiftly gathered were I was. This is the hallway that leads to the restrooms.

My eyes quickly adjust to the lighting as I swiftly near him. He's tall, taller than the average man, at least 6'4. He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. I guess he must get used to that, the sudden pause in a person's natural expression when they looked his way, followed by overcompensating with a nonchalant gaze and a weak ass smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Tara Thornton." My name is Eric Northman.

"Nice to meet you, Eric," I said, listening to my own voice hitch. He had strong arched brows and eyelashes so thick, it could be then his eyes- they were deep and catastrophic, a vivid baby blue as a great body of water that softly melted into a milky green. This close, I could see the flecks of silver in his eyes. He had distinct cheekbones and an angular jaw, his pale skin made him look devilishly handsome. Unbelievably, he got better the more I looked.

Please follow me." He turned and pushed through the doors of the parlor where he found refuge in the softness of an old plush chair. A soothing yellow glow emanated from matching Tiffany lamps on an antique end of the tables.

The parlor doors swung open again and my breath was taken away. Two more tall, handsome, blonde entered the room. Neither of them spoke as they pushed over a chair, they took a seat, each on the opposite side of Eric, as they did so, their gazes never faltered from mine.

"Tara Thornton, this is my brother Charlie." He motioned to the man on the left. His face was simply beautiful. Well-defined, with a sharp jaw and angular cheekbones. The complexion of his skin going well with his ocean-like eyes. and he smiled at me, his smile was wolfish, almost sinister. Even though my heart was beating faster than a shooting star, I tried my best not to appear nervous, but it was almost as if he could sense it anyway. "And my brother Chris." Eric motioned to the right and I was greeted by another ridiculously handsome man. His bone structure was fine and perfectly symmetrical. It was manly and he leered at me with the same wicked grin.

Now I'm sitting just an arm's length away from three of the sexiest men I've ever seen in my whole goddamn life. They don't even look like vampires. They are all dressed in blue; Eric in a blue sweater, Charlie in a blue blazer and Chris in a blue Henley, accompanied with dark blue jeans and black boots.

"Nice to meet you, Charlie and Chris," I said and neither of them replied, they just keep leering at me. Their eyes roam over me, from my hair to my feet. For a fleeting moment, I wonder if they can see through my clothes. Surely Pam would have told me about that?

"You were recommended by one of our best employees Pamela Ravenscroft," Eric said. He didn't look at me the way the way his brothers did. His eyes only peered into mine as if he was searching for something profound and I held all the answers. It was comforting and I found myself becoming relaxed again.

"Yes, she told me nothing but great things about your establishment, and all of my visits have been enjoyable," I said, and took in a deep breath, a little unbelieving at how good I sounded.

"If our establishment was so enjoyable, why haven't you visited us more often?" Charlie asked.

Got damn it, Pam did not prepare me for this!


	25. Moon River Lime Light

**A/N:** Part II of Saturday Comes Slow

Chris Northman - Portrayed by Chris Helmsworth

Charlie Northman - Portrayed by Charlie Hunnam

* * *

Tara had a strong desire to wallop the pompous smirk off Charlie's handsome face. How dare he ask such a self-serving question, she thought.

_What I do in my free time is my own damn business._

She paused, but only for a moment, and then strategically shifted her gaze from impish Charlie to cool Eric and she was instantly able to gather her thoughts.

"I've always worked nights at all of my previous jobs, so I didn't have time to visit your fine establishment, although I certainly wanted too."

_You go girl!_

Tara let out another deep breath of relief, as she did; she noticed Eric's eyes lowered from her seeking gaze down to her ample breast. His gazes lingered upon the rise and fall of her perky bosoms; He had the most tasteful dirty grin on his stunningly chiseled face. The young woman's cheeks began to warm with a sensation that was new to her; his gaze held such influence; most people would be intimidated by this. Most would wilt under such a stare. But not Tara, she was a master at keeping her cool.

"May I suggest auditioning for the exotic dancer position?" Charlie proposed while admiring her lovely curves; he was certain that she could give the current dancers something to aspire for. "I think you'd fit in perfectly." Charlie pictured her as a vampire, fangs extended, topless, and skillfully dancing in nothing but wet leather pants and thigh-high boots.

"I'll have to decline that offer." A slow smile crossed her lips; she was too flattered to be offended. "I'm here for the bartending position; if that's not available, I'm willing to waitress."

"Would you be willing to do some promotional modeling for the business?" Chris asked while imagining her dressed as a Victoria Secrets runway model, instead of white wings hers are black, and her panties are red-lace and leave very little to the imagination. He'd be the photographer in a private session with just the two of them.

"That would depend on the subject matter," Tara replied with a slow thoughtful nod. Again, she had to look away from the vampire, his eyes still resting on her like she was a shot of single malt. His stare was as uncomfortable as a chorus-girl's corset. "I won't model topless, nude, or with tobacco or alcohol products. I know this is a bar, but I don't want my image to be associated with those sorts of things." She tucked long dark hair behind ears and crossed shapely legs. "Other than that, I suppose modeling would be okay."

"Out of all the jobs you've held, what was your worst?" Eric questioned, smiling and inclining his head, eagerly waiting for a response.

_Well, this is certainly the worse interview I've held. _

"My first job, I was 17 and working at Fun House Pizza. The first night a kid ate a bunch of pizza, jumped in the bouncy balls and threw up all over the place. I had to clean it all up." The giggle finally emerged and she concluded. "I couldn't eat pizza for 3 years after that."

Eric nodded silently, it was a difficult task staying focused, such vivid images of Tara cascaded in his mind. She was in his home office, dressed in a white off the shoulder, sweater. Instead of sitting primly in the office chair, her toned, yet curvaceous form is provocatively splayed across his black leather sofa, her sweet cinnamon eyes meet his, suggestively, watching him as his sea blue eyes roam all over her and linger on her smooth, mahogany legs.

"What is the best advice anyone has ever given you?" Eric asked, needing to know more.

Confusion reigned in Tara, she'd never been asked this question before, as a matter of fact, she'd never been asked any of the questions they were asking.

"Well my mother gives the best advice," she started, deep in thought, and then finished, "Never change who you are for someone else. And never doubt myself. Her exact words: You don't tell yourself no. Let other people tell you no."

He gazed so intently at each divot of her lips as if it could map out ancient seas and find the true north. He watched her like she had the stars in her hands and soft petals at her feet. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let go.

"Would you consider becoming my personal assistant?" Eric asked.

The way he said the word 'my personal' was very suggestive, slow and deliberate; his raspy voice was smooth like a glass surface. Dirty grins were now plastered across the vampires' faces, as they waited for a response. For Eric, the excitement wired his body like he was plugged into the mains. He felt like his brain was on fast-forward and there was no off switch.

No longer able to hide it, Tara wore a puzzled expression.

"I-I uh...I thought I was interviewing for the bartending position?"

The woman, disregarding his silent salutation, continued to stare at him wild-eyed, as a damned soul in purgatory might look at Satan. It wasn't just the cool blue eyes; it was the intelligence behind them that did it. For Eric, staring into her eyes gave him a thrill that was hard to get another way.

The two were enthralled in such a heated gaze, they did not notice Chris and Charlie exit the room.

Eric found himself attracted to her with the kind of heady trance that brings a butterfly to nectar. She was just the right blend of shy and sweet, nothing like the women he'd grown accustomed to meeting. She was like a breath of fresh air - like a refreshing drink of cool water after hours in a desert. She made him feel again.

"Look, I know ya'll don't get much chocolate around here." She stated, thinking back on the last time she was there. She was the only dark skinned woman among a sea of pale, thin blondes, "but let's get this straight, I am not here to strip, fuck or be bitten." She was certain that her molasses colored body, toffee eyes, and rosewood lips were the reason the vampires were shamefully flirting with her.

"It is not the color of your skin, hair or eyes that draw me to you, Tara Thornton. So though it is your beauty that I look upon and admire, know that the attraction runs deep to my core. I don't do superficial, I never did."

Eric's eyes were mesmerizing, they grabbed deep inside of her and when he said those words, it was as if her brain had been reprogrammed and overridden. It was as if all her previous interests had been deleted and replaced with the image of his face and the sound of his voice. There is something about Eric and Tara that matches.

Eric was used to seeing his applicants appear ill-at-ease in their interview suits, but this young woman wore it like a second skin. Before each question she paused, head tilted to one side just a smidgen, and then she delivered an articulate answer. A few years ago she must have been a girl, the apple of her father's eye and giving her mother a hard time. Her long dark hair flowed like waves past her shoulders and her makeup was well applied. Her skin had a honeyed glow and her lips were crimson and plump. Doubtless, she'd been waiting a while to step out as her own person, to be the boss of herself. She didn't know it yet, but she was hired. The other interviews he had scheduled were just a formality now.


	26. Moon River Crimson Memories

_"Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation._"

* * *

Need I even ask of your decision?" Chris spoke nonchalantly as he entered Eric's office and slid into the chair where Tara had been seated. "Might I add, she is certainly a beautiful one, "He paused for a moment, inhaling the sweet fragrance that lingered in the air, "with the most intoxicating scent."

"No need to ask, and yes, my doll is just as fragrant and lovely as the day we met." Eric raised his eyebrow at his brother, but did not look up at him, he was too busy creating an offer letter for Tara.

"It is obvious she doesn't remember any of it, you saw to that."

"It was for the best," Eric muttered as he finished creating his file.

"If you say so." he retorted and with a course rolled of his aqua blue eyes, he stood from the seat, turned away and slowly stepped towards the door, he stopped at the entrance and turned to face his brother again.

Eric had slouched back in his seat, his furrowed brow indicating he was deep in thought.

"I don't believe in coincidence, I believe in fate," Chris added.

"And I believe in feeding and fucking at least twice a night." Charlie approached the office door with the speed that only a vampire possessed, "I imagine you will too, now that your bronze goddess has returned." he added with a hearty chuckle.

A sigh of discontent escaped Eric's throat, he tented his fingers before he replied, "Charles..." Eric began, but Charlie was not finished.

"Well-Well-Well!" Charlie's voice boomed, "Seems I was wrong," pursing his lips in fake contemplation, "given your dismal disposition, I suppose I'll continue to bear witness to my melancholy brother for several more decades."

"No one is forcing you to remain a partner," Eric replied as he reclined further back into his seat. "You are free to take your share and part ways with the business at will."

"And you know that shall never, happen, Charlie snickered at his brother's audacity, "I'd simply like to be in control of staffing again, so why don't you just leave the hiring up to me for the next round of interviews."

Chris wagged his finger at Charlie, "And that shall never happen, have you forgotten little brother...the last time you were in charge of staffing; it was nothing short of a disaster."

"I think it all turned out well..." He smirked, thinking back on the memory of his three favorite fang bangers Ginger, Dawn, and Yvette. "Quite well for me," he slid his tongue across his fangs. "Everyone got fucked, sucked and killed."

"Savage," Eric hissed behind gritted teeth. "If our father was with us what would he think of your reckless behavior?" Eric snapped at his insufferable brother.

"He'd be just fine, Eric" Charlie spat out his brother's name like it was a curse word. "We're fucking vampires, that's what we do!"

Charlie's glare wasn't intentionally cold; his face somehow lacked the mobility others had. His eyes would rest on a point, and he'd stay like that. Others would alter their paths not to cross his. It was like the elongated eye contact demanded a greater degree of physical separation. It wasn't something he ever noticed himself, but to his brother, Eric, it was obvious and he felt a spark of contamination by association he wasn't proud of. What he was proud of is how well Tara handled him. She has always been a strong human, much stronger than most, both in body and mind. Eric's nostrils engulfed the delicate hint of vanilla in the air, and with it, his brain flooded with pictures of her. Her face just as pretty as the first day he saw her, her eyes twinkling with laughter and her teeth glistening as she smiled. So much time had passed since then, and all Eric had left of her was the occasional fleeting memory. Until last night, he had lost the sound of her voice and the touch of her skin. His chest ached as he thought of what he had lost. No one had ever replaced her, and no one ever would.

Eric stood from behind his desk, as he did, he scooped up the file and placed it in the cabinet, "My dear brothers, Tara shall never know about our past or there shall be consequences." He clenched his jaw, "this is my chance to start anew and I won't let anything ruin that."

* * *

Eric towered over me and looked at me so intensely. I felt like, if he wanted to, he could swallow me alive." Tara explained as she sipped her coffee, her roommate listened, hanging on to every single word. "I was afraid, that excited me... sexually excited me...GOD, that's so fucked up."

"I told you that those three blonde vampires are the sexiest fucking men in all of Louisiana!" Pam exclaimed, her smile morphed into a full blown giggle, "Did any of them flirt with you?"

"Yes!" Tara smiled, thinking back on the strange interview, "All three of them actually..."

"Really, all of them?!" Pam's brows arched in sheer awe and curiosity. Tara was not at all pleased that she was so astonished by the fact.

"Well don't sound so damn surprised," Tara groused, "You're the one who said black dresses and red lips drive vampires crazy."

"Oh chill out T, I didn't mean it that way," She smiled at her friend tenderly, she will never understand why Tara cannot see how beautiful she is. "It's just when I had my interview with Eric, he was strictly business; very basic generic interview questions, nothing like what you said he asked. I didn't even see Charlie and Chris until several nights later. All three were cold and disengaging to me for months." Pam stood from her seat, grabbed the coffee pot and refilled both of their cups. "The first time Eric and I had a conversation was when he promoted me to a bartender, nowadays Chris compliments me when I wear certain outfits and Charlie," she made a face indicating her distaste, "At least once a night he invites me and several other girls to his dungeon for sex."

"Oh hell no!" Tara's brow furrowed, "I knew from the jump he was a nasty pig, I'm still not sure what to make of Chris, although it sounds like he may have a crush on you."

"Nah," Pam smiled and took a sip of her hot beverage, "He could have had me a long time ago, but he's never made a move." Her expression marred with disappointment, "So what did you think of Eric, to me, he's the one no one can figure out..."

Tara let out a deep thoughtful sigh, "It's strange, although he's this completely intimidating vampire, I felt this familiarity... like I knew him... he could tell I was nervous and he gave me a look... and it relaxed me, still, I don't know how I managed to answer any questions," Tara sat back in her seat, "When it's all said and done, I hope I got the job, I'm fucking broke." She added with a wry chuckle.

"Based on what you said, I have no doubt that you got the job, " The blonde replied, at the same time, thinking about her friend's experience with the three men she'd work with the last five years. It seems she'd seen a different side of the cold old vampires, a warmer, vulnerable side, "It's Wednesday night so Eric will call you tonight and ask you to come in for a trial run." Pam added.

"So I'd better be ready to work tonight then..." Her stomach began doing summersaults at the thoughts of what was to come, "I gotta find something hot to wear, I need those tips!"

"I've got this crazy hot bustier you can borrow, come check it out!" Pam let out a high pitched squealed as she leaped out of her seat to her bedroom closet, Tara squealed too and was hot on her heels.

Pam dashed over to her closet, yanked the garment off the hanger and handed it to her roommate.

"Damn bitch, this bustier IS fucking perfect!" Tara palmed the material of the black and red D&amp;G bustier, the garment was soft with silky with a rigid underwire. Tara pulled off her tank top and slipped on the garment. The top fit her perfectly, the floral print mesh panels and hook-and-eye closures are at center back, were stylish and sexy, "Thank you, Pam!" she added, now she was full blown nervous, she felt like she was getting ready for a date instead of getting ready for work.

"Of course hun, feel free to borrow whatever you want."

"Right on sister, thank you, but I'll only need to borrow a few tops and just for a little while, I'll get my black and red sexy wardrobe on point once I start making money again."

Pam nodded, "Sounds good to me hun, I'm going to have lunch with mom at Broussard's in a couple of hours, want to come with?"

"No thanks, I need to rest up this afternoon, I plan on giving it my all tonight."

"Good idea, I'll bring you back your favorite cobb salad," Pam winked at her friend and grabbed her cellular phone from her nightstand.

"You're the best Pam, I love you." Tara smiled. "I've got some leggings and boots to go with this."

"I know and, love you too hun," Pam replied, plopped on her bed and began texting on her phone.

Tara smiled as she left the room with her borrowed garment.


	27. Moon River Chasing Red

**A/N:** This is your next installment of the Moon River Series. Please review-follow or favorite if you like. Thank you!

_You've been 'round the world_

_Looking for love in the strangest places_

_Don't you think it's time you confess your love to me?_

* * *

**TARA POV**

Just like Pam had said, Eric called me and offered me the job. I gladly accepted and as expected, he asked me to come in tonight at 8 PM. I'll be trained by a bartender named Debbie, my pay is minimum wage plus tips.

And that is all good, so I'm not sure why my stomach did somersaults listening to him speak, he said nothing to make me nervous or excited, he was formal and direct, he didn't even say 'goodbye' before he hung up the phone.

Yet here I am, just as nervous as can be.

Ridiculous!

I've been to the club a few times with Pam and she's shown me around the huge building, the downstairs VIP, the dancer's dressing rooms, and the offices. Plus, I've served drinks at bars, nightclubs, and restaurants all over Louisiana, so besides the few specialty drinks exclusive to only NecRomance, it won't be much that Debbie can teach me.

The only difference now is that I'm working at a vampire bar and my bosses are some of the sexiest vampires I've ever seen.

Maybe this is cause to be a little nervous...But I'm a lot of nervous.

Man, I needed a joint so bad my hands shook as I grab the papers and rolled me a fat one. But once I took that first hit and my lungs filled with the intoxicating smoke, by the time I exhaled all of my nervousness subsided. Grand puffs of smoke curled around my head, and I felt at ease as the familiar aroma swelled around me. I drop the joint in my ashtray and took a swift look in the mirror. My makeup is flawless, I grab my brush, brushing my hair smooth, pulling some to the front, draping it over my chest. After a few moments of preening, I glance at my watch, grab my small pocketbook, gave myself one last assuring glance in the mirror and I left.

When I arrived at the club at 7:45, the parking lot was nearly full, and there was a long ass line of people at the door. I was a little surprised to see the club so busy on a Wednesday night, but this is the most popular night spot in New Orleans. I cruse around back and pulled into the employee parking lot, parking my Honda next to a bad-ass black Corvette. I imagine the car must belong to one of the owners, but I didn't spend another moment trying to figure out which one.

Inside, down the dimly lit hall, I pass a few patrons as they went into the restroom. This bar is very progressive; they have male, female and unisex bathrooms.

Suddenly, I hear a whooshing noise and just like that, he's standing before me. He steps from the shadows, stealing my breath and the heat from my skin as he touches my bare shoulder with a cold rough hand and I almost jumped away from him. There wasn't anyone behind me just a second ago.

"Hello, Tara." He greeted me, his voice deep and raspy, his mesmerizing blue eyes hungrily envelop mine and pulled my feet towards him. His tousled long blonde hair was well-groomed, thick and lustrous. His face, so strong and defined, his features molded from granite. His hazel eyebrows, sloped downwards in a serious expression. His perfect lips ripe for the kissing.

"Hello Eric," I replied, gulped and took a deep breath. There was no doubt he could sense my nervousness; his playful smirk left no doubt.

"Follow me, I have just a few forms for you to complete."

"Okay," I replied and followed him.

In his office is a red haired woman, it was hard to tell if her hair was natural or dyed. But her expression left no doubt; she was pissed, she obviously did not want to be here. I said a little prayer, hoping this was not Debbie.

"Tara, this is Debbie, Debbie- Tara," Eric spoke while pulling open a file cabinet, reaching in and grabbing a folder.

"Nice to meet you, Debbie," I smile and stepped near her, extending my hand, expecting her to do the same. Instead, she crosses her arms over her flat chest and callously rolled her blood-shot eyes letting me know she was irritated and I was the cause.

"So Terrie, Imma hafta teach ya how to make these specialty drinks, hope ya catch on fast, cause I'm only showing you once." She practically hissed at me.

"Okay, thank you..." I replied, I kept my smile, but now, it was totally faking it. I'm sure she is not going to make this easy for me. My throat became dry and I thought I'd never shake off the performance jitters. Still, if I want to get tipped the way Pam does, I'd better get this shit right.

"Can I go now…I'm missing out on my money?" She asked, removing her vile glare from me. When she looked at Eric, her expression softened and her cheeks reddened. "Will ya send her out when she's done?"

Eric was glaring back at her, his playful smile had drawn into a hard line across his face.

"Tara, please have a seat." He asked me while staring daggers at her.

I sat down in the same chair that I had for my interview and he sat across from me; at the same time, he handed me the folder from the file cabinet.

Debbie walked over to one of the chairs and was moving it towards Eric.

"I did not ask you to sit." He said sharply to the waif of a woman.

She stopped dead in her tracks and backed away to the spot she had been standing in.

"How many specialty drinks do we serve at NecRomance...Debbie?" He asked, saying her name like he hated it.

"We have three human specialty drinks, our very own True Blood Pinot Noir and three types of True Blood, types A, B and O."

She didn't seem bothered at all by Eric's rigid demeanor towards her, in fact, she seemed happy that he was simply acknowledging her.

"Tell us about the specialty drinks."

"The best seller is the Midnight Rendezvous, the ingredients are 2 ounces 100% agave silver tequila,1-ounce lemon juice, 8 blackberries, 5 fresh sage leaves, 1 teaspoon maple syrup Dash of orange bitters Garnish, it's served with Dry Ice. The next best is the Vampyre Vodka Martini, the ingredients are 2 strawberries, hulled and sliced 1 oz. blood orange juice 1/2 oz. lemon juice 1 teaspoon sugar half a strawberry, for garnish. Everyone's favorite nightcap is the Chateau Du Vampire, the ingredients are 3 ounces of vanilla vodka 1 ounce Kahlua 1 ounce crème De Cacao and 1 ounce chilled espresso." Debbie let out a deep breath and smiled proudly at Eric.

"What are the prices?" He asked.

"All specialty drinks are $7.50, we serve over twenty-four types of red wine and its $7.00, we have twelve different kinds of bottle beer and they're $4.00 and seven kinds of draft beers at $3.00 a mug." Debbie's smile was so outrageously big, it was almost comical. She was really loving the attention she was getting from Eric, even though it was not the type of attention any normal person would want. Still, this is very helpful, I am certain, I can make the specials, and the rest of the drink menu is a cake walk.

"Debbie..." He said harshly, "Write down everything you just told me."

She dug into her apron and pulled out a small notepad and ink pen, and then started jotting.

"Tara," He whispered softly to me. The moment I looked at him, I felt that unexplained feeling again. His eyes are so mesmerizing, deep-ocean blue, flecks of silvery light performed ballets throughout, the way he said my name sent waves of desire through my core. Lord, I wish he'd stop doing that. I'm trying to focus here.

"Yes Eric," I replied, trying my best not to smile at him, but the moment I said his name, his stern glare melted and an unbearably sexy smirk emerged.

"Please review your offer letter and complete your tax forms."

"Okay." I pulled an ink pen from my purse and got started. As I did, his eyes never left me. I move my gaze to the left and out of the corner of my eyes I could see 'Big Red' staring daggers at me. If her eyes could shoot fire, I'd be toast.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Debbie asked, unable to mask her disappointment, she was able to manage a wary smile as she neared him, nervously handing him the notepad.

Eric yanked the notepad from her hand and huffed in disgust. "Your handwriting is atrocious." He grumbled as he flipped through the pages, "You are dismissed, please bring in Hadley, she has a much better demeanor than you."

Oh, snap! I did not see that coming!

"Oh okay..." She mumbled and quickly left the office. I could have sworn she was about to cry.

I signed the last form, closed my employee file and handed it to Eric. He took the folder with one hand, and with the other, handed me Debbie's notepad.

He was right, her writing was horrible, but I could read it, best of all, I've already remembered it.

"Thank you, Eric." I said this time I'm able to stifle my smile, "I think, I'm all ready to work."

"We shall see." He said with that devilish smirk of his.

Just then, a short blond woman walked in.

"Tara this is Hadley, Hadley- Tara."

"Hello Tara, that's a pretty name." She said, smiling brightly, her hand extended as she neared me.

"Thank you, Hadley, nice to meet you." I stood to meet her and shook her hand. She had on very high wedge shoes, yet she was the same height as me with my kitten-heels on.

"Hadley, who are your favorite customers that are in our company tonight?" Eric asked her, with his eyes still fixed on me.

"That would be Aaron and Andy, they're twins who always tip very well."

"Please ask them to try out our specialty drinks on the house, as a training lesson for Tara."

"Well, they only drink draft beer, but I bet the girls they flirting with tonight will certainly take us up on that offer!" She piped up, looking directly at me. "Come on Tara, let's see what you got!"

She was very excited and eager to help me. I like this gal.

"Yes let us see what you are made of Tara," Eric said with that pornographic look in his eyes and suddenly my defenses are just paper, a paper that is being soaked by the rapidly falling drops of desire.

God help me…

* * *

**ERIC POV**

How is that remotely possible that my dead heart is somersaulting with her sitting dangerously close to me? Her raven hair whipping haphazardly in a way I have come to adore, dark, almond eyes locking me in a trance with such intensity; she is unaware of the repercussions and looking away is unthinkable. The dimples that indent in the corners of her mahogany embellished skin is my last coherent thought as my mind raced with the possibilities of Tara being mine…again…

That night three years ago, I was her release, her escape... not that she was easy, she knew what she wanted and there was no possible way I would not yield to such a divine creature. No other woman has been able to please me the way she did.

One touch and the intoxication was instant.

Her eyes wandered around the crowd. Mine stayed locked on her. When our eyes final met, she took a few long deep breaths, enchanting me with the rise and fall of her bountiful breasts as she did so. And of course, the blush that accompanied it was a dead giveaway. She was just as enraptured by me as I am of her.

This game of desire is one I have not played since my first encounter with her a few years ago. There's something about Tara that wakes the pure side of me, the best side, all the facets of myself that only require love to be healthy and whole. Should I have eternity to be with her I would sink into serenity, just content to be close.

My brothers would question my sanity…

I'm well but truly smitten.

"May I have a True Blood, type O please?"

I slid into the bar seat at the very end of the bar.

"Sure thing, Eric."

A deep curve on her lips makes the world stop around her. A smile that brings back a million memories in a split second. She has a smile that makes you feel happy and just a bit more human.

She sauntered around across the bar giving me an eyeful of her dangerous curves in the process, she removes the bottle of synthetic blood from the refrigerator and places it in the microwave.

"How does that stuff taste?" She asked me watching me take a slight nip.

"Horrible," I answer, handing her a 100 dollar bill; my hand lightly touches hers and she felt the electricity in her skin. Her skin was still soft as silk and I found I hungered to touch more of it.

"Keep it." I say, with a smile. "I noticed my patrons are very pleased with your work and so am I."

"Why thank you," She arched her raven brow at me, "Do you always tip this well?"

"No, I have never desired to drink synthetic blood."

She wet her plum fuckable lips, then bit them inwards, peering at me with curiosity. "I'm guessing you prefer the real thing." Her rich and smoky doe eyes narrowed, showing her scrutiny.

"Yes I do, but only from willing participants."

"Oh, well, I suppose that's okay. She said, lowering her eyes in thought and then looking at me through long, fluttering eyelashes. The sweet aroma of her arousal was undeniable.

"It is more than okay, it is quite pleasurable, for the giver and receiver. In fact…I know you'd enjoy it very much."


	28. Moon River Tonight Is Written In Blood

**A/N:** The final chapter of the Moon River series.

_I'm ready to die and nobody can save me_

_Fuck the world, fuck my moms and my girl_

_My life…_

* * *

**TARA POV**

Not a bad night, I made 300.00 dollars in tips, all of my coworkers are really cool except for bitter ole Debbie aka Big Red, and all I had to do was clean the bar area. No restroom duties for me here!This bar actually has a clean-up crew that does that.

The test customers and the regulars all loved the way I made the drinks tonight, not too strong, not too sweet. That group gave me my first $100.00 in tips. Around 10 PM Andy and Aaron's bros showed up and ordered a ton of drinks and the next $100.00 trickled in like rain. A little after midnight is when I made my easiest $100.00; Eric ordered a True Blood which he did not drink and proceeded to flirt with me while Hadley and I closed the bar.

When 'Bubbles', that's my nickname for Hadley, finished tallying the earnings, she put the cash in the bank bags and handed it to Eric. We talked and walked all the way to our cars. Bubbles, waves goodbye at me as she is taking off in her white Jeep Wrangler and I proceeded to unlock the cherry red door of my car.

That's when I was enveloped by that all too familiar whooshing sound. I braced myself for the brooding vampire, willing myself not to jump; but I did anyway. I had to laugh, I just don't think I'll ever get used to that. I suppose most people would be startled at being abruptly approached in a dark alley, the funny thing is I was half way expecting it. I could tell Eric didn't want me to leave.

"Hello Tara," Charlie whispered at me with that sexy, dirty grin plastered across his mouth. He looks just like Eric when he smiles.

"Hello and goodnight," I say to Charlie as I open my car door and toss my purse into the passenger seat. I am done getting hit on by sexy blonde vampires (well for tonight anyway, they can certainly flirt with me all they want tomorrow) besides I know what he wants and I am not going to his sex dungeon.

"Before you go, I have something to show you." He said and before I could protest he moved his arm from behind his back and in his hand he held a small camcorder.

I couldn't deny being curious so I moved in closer. He pushed the button and there it was. A nasty ole sex tape. There was a really hot young looking vampire with dark hair talking and walking down the stairs, but I didn't pay attention to what he was saying because he was naked as a jay-bird and he had a really nice body... He's walking into the dungeon; and oh my, my, my...there's Eric! He's also butt ass naked, he and the dark haired vampire start talking, but again I am not listening, I am looking at Eric's huge...

"Why are you showing me this?" I jerk my eyes away from the screen and muster up the best 'I'm offended' glare at him.

"Keep watching..." Is all he said, as he continued to watch eagerly. He seemed hellbent on me watching, so I went ahead and watched Eric's sex tape.

In the distance I can see a woman, she has chocolate brown skin and a very petite body. She is also stark naked and laid across the red satin sheets of the king sized bed. As the camera got closer I gasped out loud. The woman on the bed looks just like me!

"That's not me!" I hissed at him and he just laughed, irritating the hell out of me.

Now I know why they were acting like that. They all think I'm a porn star!

"It is, you just don't remember, now keep watching. It gets better..."

"Bullshit..." I mumble, still, I can't seem to pull my eyes away from the video.

"Does this remind you of a dream you've had?" Charlie asked me, while we watched the video, his face was no longer devious, and he had a look of nostalgia instead.

"Did you do this Charlie?" I asked, outraged at such a question, although the answer was yes, there was no way I was going to tell him that. A few years ago, for several months I had dreams that I was being ravished by two sexy bodied mysterious men. I was never able to remember the faces, nor did I care too because it was just a dream. A very vivid sensual dream...

"Yes, I videotaped you, because you asked me too and I am grateful you did."

"Look…" He said firmly and at that moment, the camera zooms in for a close-up of the woman they think is me. She smiles erotically at the camera and her skin is beautifully radiant in a soft sheen of sweat. Eric is licking, sucking her dark brown nipples while the other vampire is going down on her.

"May I have a taste, Tara?" I hear Charlie ask my porn star look-alike from behind the camera.

"No, not one drop Charlie, this is what happens when you watch a girl get picked on and don't lift a finger to help." she said, her voice even sounds just like mine, "You get to watch the hero's get the girl."

And then porn star Tara nudges the dark haired vampire and he moves his head from between her legs, giving Charlie an eyeful. Her sex is glistening as a tiny bit of blood, from the bite slowly runs down her inner thigh. I hear Charlie groan from behind the camera.

"Who else has seen this?" I hiss at him.

"Only Chris, I wanted him to see what he missed that night; Eric..." He paused for a moment and that sweet look of nostalgia washed over his face again, "nor the vampire in the film have seen it. Why would they after having the real thing?"

"You are so nasty," I growled, "and that is not me!"

"It is and as sexy as you are, you are not the only reason this tape is special to me." He said, staring off into a faraway place. "Thank you, Tara." He smiled at me and just like that, he disappeared into the shadows of the night.

"That wasn't me!" I shouted out in the empty parking lot.

I was mortified. That was defiantly me.

I was wearing the pearl earrings that great-grandma Mae gave to me on my seventeenth birthday. But why in the hell don't I remember any of that? Did Eric and that other vampire take advantage of me? If they did, you couldn't tell by the video. It looked like I was really, really enjoying myself.

I marched back into the bar. Eric had some explaining to do!Dashing down the hall past the cleaning crew at 3 AM is not how I expected my night to end I almost slipped on the wet floors as I swung open Eric's door. Of course, he was not surprised to see me, I am sure he could hear me running like a cheetah, sounding like a rhino from a mile away.

"We made a sex tape?" I shouted breathlessly as I storm into the office, where I knew he would be.

"It was so much more to me than just sex." He spoke in such a simple and decisive tone from behind the desk.

"Why- why did you take away my memories, why'd you have some other guy with us, and why was Charlie videotaping it to show Chris!" I huffed, I couldn't even look him in the eyes I was so ashamed, I wanted to cry.

"Because of what happened to you before we made love, the way we met was truly out of the ordinary."

A wary smile crossed his sexy lips, my body numbed as he approached and I became painfully conscious of why my body reacted towards him the way it does. I turn and leaned against the desk to steady myself

"You had no right to do that, you took something that belonged to me and that's just not fair."

"I had no choice, that was the terms of your release."

"My release? I don't understand?"

"You were captured and taken as punishment for a crime."

"I committed a crime?"

"You did not, but your would-be maker was charged and sentenced; and if not for my maker, you would have become a vampire against your will, Talbot despises women, he would have treated you very badly."

"Is your maker the vampire in the sex tape?"

"Yes, his name was Godric and he met the true death shortly after our encounter, that is why Charlie is so fond of the tape and of you."

"Well, that explains some things, but I still want to know how I and why I was kidnapped and how we ended up in a threesome."

"We will never know why the Ancient Pythoness choose you beautiful one. Perhaps it was the same reason I wanted you, I begged my father to ask for your pardon. I knew if he asked she just might yield. And she did, there was not a vampire in all seven areas who did not admire Godric. Her pardon did come with harsh conditions, and that is why you have no recollection of our night, why I stayed away from you, but you found me...I never believed in fate until now."

"Well, how do you suppose The Ancient Python got her hands on me in the first place?"

"I do not know, the Ancient Ones take who they please, not letting anyone stand in their way. We all gathered at a very isolated steel industrial plant. You were yanked out of the trunk of a car by your long raven hair and that is when I knew I wanted you to be mine."

"What did I do to make me so irresistible?"

"You took a tire-iron to a vampire's head crushing his skull in before they could properly restrain you, I heard it took weeks for Malcolm to recover."

"Serves him right, no one pulls my hair!"

He's eating me with his eyes, his hands are folded around my back, drawing me in closer. as irritated as I was, I wanted to protest, but his embrace comforted me and I became lax in his arms.

"I was witness to how much fight you have in you. And it was not only a fight to survive, you seem to have a certain blood-lust, that matches my own. I've not seen a human fight like that since I was a human myself. My Viking Queen Astrid fought like you, she was a warrior until the very end. For if you die in battle, you die with honor, and you Tara are quite divine."

"Thank you...and thank you for helping me that night. I like being alive and if I was to become a vampire, I'd want it to be with someone who wants to be with me." I confessed and he didn't need to say a word, I knew he felt the same. His strong, slightly calloused hands held mine as he stared deep into my eyes, and I sighed "I believe what you said happened, still I wish I could remember that night."

He waves his other hand in a spiral motion and there is a golden shimmer. Then, out of nowhere, he is holding a ring, the color of amethyst. He hands it to me and I turn it over in my hand, perplexed.

"Slide the ring onto your right index finger and your stolen memories shall be returned."

I quickly place the ring on my finger, a flood of memories came crashing in like violent waves on the ocean. My mind is back in time, living in my body from three years ago. I was leaving the restaurant after closing up to an empty parking lot and was attacked from behind, quickly everything went black. I woke up in the trunk of a car, tied up and with a splitting headache, my half-naked body was covered in sores and bruises. I had just finished untying my hands and feet when the trunk opened, I grabbed the tire iron and bashed the nearest vampire's skull in, an eyeball pops out, his knees buckle and he falls to the ground.

"I'm not afraid to die!" I shouted out gloriously, to the six vampires that surround me, hissing and growling like a cat fixated upon its prey. "My favorite song is 'Ready To Die' so fuck all of you and let's get it over with!" I hiss and spat like a fiend as I held the tire iron firmly in my hands, daring the next vampire to take a shot. Surprisingly none of them did, and that's when I see Eric and Godric talking to the Ancient Pythoness, I can't hear what they are saying, but all the vampires around me can. Now a sea of blank faces, including Charlie's stared back at me with growing interest and curiosity, they are wondering why Godric and Eric are intervening.

"Release her." Was all the ancient vampire Queen said, and just like that, all the vampires began to leave.

After a few minutes, I was alone with Eric and Godric. They both slowly approached me and I dropped the tire iron. Eric lifted me off my feet cradling me in his arms like a father would his child and flew away with me. Eric and his maker Godric fed me their blood, removing all my injuries, they saved me from becoming a vampire and in return for their good deed, I had the wildest, most amazing sex with them. I suppose the adrenaline rush caused my libido to rise, with that came the need to reiterate the fact that I was still alive. For them it was simple, I reminded them of their past and they wanted to know me better.

I took the ring off and I was back in Eric's office. I blushed and blushed some more.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, placing the magical rock back in his palm.

"It belonged to a friend of Godric's her name was Willa."

"Was...has Willa passed too?"

"Yes Willa was half witch, half vampire, she sacrificed herself, so that my father would not die alone and left me her most valued position.

"I didn't know such a thing could exist, her or her amazing jewel," I commented, I wanted to ask him so much more about his father's death, but I thought it best to let him tell me what he wants too.

"So you, Chris and Charlie are biological brothers and vampire brothers."

"Correct. In that order, both times, we had all lost our entire families to war. And we too were on the break of death one night when Godric entered our camp in Tóftir and choose us."

"WOW!" I said aloud, trying to imagine what life and death would be like. I didn't understand why this fascinated me so much. One thing for is I am certainly feeling Eric. Despite all the opportunity that came his way he was a one-woman-man who prized genuineness and thoughtful conversation above lipstick and high-heels. He was handsome alright, but inside he was beautiful. It didn't help that he was so modest about it, I'm sure his sweetness made the girls fall for him all the more.

"Tara, did you know that you were the last person my father shared his blood and bed with; his wishes were for you and me to bond. The memory of that night was so special, I did not want to taint it with any other."

"You mean, you haven't..."

I trace his lip lightly with the tip of my finger as he whispered: "No I have not". It pouts slightly, and I have such an urge to bite it, to kiss it, I grabbed the back of his neck, growling in the kiss causing him to whimper in pleasure, running my hand through his feeling is so strange; it stretches throughout my whole body. It's overwhelming, yet makes me feel complete. It has no bound nor length nor depth; it's just absolute. It feels as though I'm in a dangerous fire, yet I'm completely safe at the same time. It feels as though someone's given me peace. It feels as though my heart is dancing around my chest; and a hole, I was never aware was there, has been filled. I feel so light like I'm on top of the world yet my heart is constricting and it feels as if there's no oxygen in my lungs. It's strange – frightening even – how you can go from someone being a complete stranger to then being completely infatuated with him and wondering how it ever was that you were able to live without him because you sure as hell couldn't imagine being without him now.


End file.
